Prelúdio de uma Tempestade
by Dra. Nina
Summary: A volta de uma jovem ao Santuário traz consigo a revelação de grandes segredos. Alguns perdidos nos séculos, outros esquecidos no fundo de corações. Sentimentos conflitantes que surgem antes que a verdadeira tempestade caia sobre o Santuário.
1. Prólogo

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

**Prólogo**

O findar da Guerra Santa foi seguido por uma chuva calma que caiu sobre o Santuário. A água lavava o que restara dos templos e das escadarias, retirando a poeira e o sangue que escondia o branco do mármore. Lavava também os corpos doloridos, daqueles que haviam sobrevivido, congelando-lhe as almas. Mas ao mesmo tempo, em suas faces sujas pelos combates recém travados, surgiam discretos sorrisos, onde se percebia a esperança de que um arco-íris surgiria assim que o sol voltasse a brilhar. Seus corações deixavam de sangrar lentamente, a espera dos dias de sol, alheios a verdadeira tempestade, que se escondia além das montanhas, esgueirando-se como uma ameaça silenciosa.

Longe dali, numa pequena estalagem de uma vila perdida no mapa grego, um jovem estava sentada ao lado da janela, silenciosa com a chuva que caía. Seus olhos verdes, fixos num ponto desconhecidos, eram parcialmente cobertos pelos fios negros e que insistiam em se soltar do coque frouxo. Em suas mãos, um pergaminho antigo permanecia esquecido. Ali estava escrita, num grego esquecido pelo tempo, uma profecia tão antiga quanto os oráculos gregos. A jovem olhou para o céu e soube que aquela tempestade não tardaria em desabar. Largou o pergaminho sobre a mesa e começou a colocar tudo o que possuíam dentro de uma mochila. Ao amanhecer partiria rumo ao Santuário de Atena. Já estava na hora de voltar ao _lar_.

E sobre a mesa, repousando, o pergaminho permaneceu até que a jovem o recolheu, para guardá-lo juntamente com outros pergaminhos e livros que trazia consigo, mas não sem antes reler a profecia.

"_O tempo se esgota a cada inspirar._

_Sedento de sangue, ele se aproxima_

_O trotar do seu cavalo ecoa ao longe_

_Como trovões que antecipam uma tempestade._

_Suas hordas bradam em sua honra,_

_A espera do massacre que por certo virá._

_O odor pútrido de sua glória_

_Impregna nas almas daqueles que cruzam seu caminho_

_E o encontrares, não te aflijas nem te desespere_

_Todo teu esforço será em vão._

_A única certeza é a de que_

_Tornar-se-á escravo da escuridão_

_Para sempre, todo o sempre."_

_**Continua...**_

------------------x------------------

**N/A: **Mais uma fic, apesar de eu estar empacada na outra XD. Mas essa, apesar de ter começado meio estranha, não é original. O prólogo não explicou muito, foi mais pra "assustar" com a profecia XD. Espero que tenham gostado e tenham paciência de ler os próximos capítulos.

Agradecimentos: um obrigada mais do que especial ao meu amor, que escreveu um esboço dos versos da profecia e a Kayla, que me apoiou muito e me ajudou muito! E também obrigada a todos que leram!

Se não for pedir demais, deixem um reviewzinho pra essa pobre autora XD.

Beijinhos

Leo no Nina


	2. O Passado Volta a Tona

_Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD._

_Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD._

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

**Capítulo Um: O Passado Volta a Tona**

Apenas seis meses haviam se passado desde a Guerra Santa, mas tudo havia mudado. Mesmo que Hades não tivesse morrido com o ataque de Seiya, não havia mais possibilidade dele tentar qualquer coisa contra a humanidade. Perséfone, rainha do Mundo Inferior, havia convencido "gentilmente" o marido a ficar quieto no Mundo dos Mortos, assim que voltou da sua estadia no Mundo dos Vivos (1). E assim que todos os espectros voltaram as suas funções rotineiras, Perséfone pôde liberar o retorno dos cavaleiros que haviam morrido em seus domínios. E eles, agora, caminhavam seguindo Atena até a arena de treinamentos, onde seu retorno seria anunciado.

Assim que chegou a entrada da arena, Shura parou estático, separando-se do grupo de cavaleiros que continuou a caminhar. Sua respiração falhou no momento em que _a_ avistou, mesmo que não soubesse mensurar há quanto tempo não _a_ via nem o quanto _ela_ havia mudado, mas nunca deixaria de reconhecê-_la_. Aos olhos menos treinados, _ela_ em nada se assemelhava com a adolescente que havia saído do santuário há anos atrás. Os cabelos, antes castanhos claros, agora tinham uma tonalidade negra e jaziam presos displicentemente. O corpo jovem havia adquirido formas adultas, evidentes sob a malha preta que ela vestia. A agilidade e a graciosidade com que se movia havia se tornando ainda mais semelhante à de um felino. Lembrou-se imediatamente da primeira vez que _a_ havia visto, naquela mesma arena, há muitos anos atrás.

_**-----------------------Início do Flash back-----------------------**_

_Santuário da Deusa Atena, Grécia – quatro anos antes da morte de Aioros._

_O treino matinal havia acabado há poucos minutos, e dois meninos estavam conversando sentados na arquibancada. Os dois haviam chegado há exatamente um ano atrás, logo que o recrutamento de aspirantes a Cavaleiro de Ouro havia se iniciado. E logo que chegaram, haviam se destacado bastante dentre as várias crianças que ali treinavam. Um por seu jeito disciplinado e sério, que nunca se permitia errar, o que o tornava confiável e responsável. E o outro por seu jeito irônico e violento, usando a crueldade certas vezes, que o tornava um adversário implacável._

_Enquanto conversavam, viram surgir na entrada da arena a figura imponente do Grande Mestre, sendo seguido por Aioros e duas crianças que deveriam ser um ano mais novas que os dois. Levantaram-se rapidamente, descendo as escadas correndo. Pararam silenciosos, a espera do comunicado do Grande Mestre, que apenas murmurou que aqueles seriam seus novos companheiros, deixando-os a sós com os outros dois e Aioros._

– _Esses são Shura e … – Aioros foi interrompido pelo garoto de cabelos azulados que gritou um "Máscara da Morte" antes de que ele pudesse pronunciar seu nome. – E o Mask. – completou rindo um pouco. – Meninos esses são Afrodite e Dione, minha irmã._

– _As amazonas não deveriam usar máscaras? Por que essa daqui não usa? – perguntou Mask apontando para Afrodite._

– _Eu não sou uma menina! – gritou Afrodite irritado._

– _Pra uma menina, você fala grosso hein. – ele continuou, recebendo um soco em resposta._

_A pequena amazona, até então silenciosa começou a rir descontroladamente atraindo a atenção dos três sobre si. E Shura percebeu o quanto ela se parecia com um anjo, daqueles que via quando ia à Igreja com a mãe. Os cabelos dourados caiam cacheados, emoldurando o metal frio da máscara, a pele era clara e a risada gostosa de se ouvir._

– _E ai? Ele bate como uma menina? – perguntou assim que conseguiu parar de rir, estendendo a mão para ajudar o outro a levantar, o que foi prontamente recusado._

_------------------x------------------_

_Dois anos mais tarde, um novo grupo de aspirantes chegou ao Santuário. Assim que chegaram, foram levados ao Coliseu, onde acontecia a disputa por armaduras. O primeiro a conseguir a armadura foi Mask, que venceu com facilidade todos os oponentes, conquistando a armadura de ouro de Câncer. Afrodite se recusara a lutar corpo a corpo com os outros aspirantes, eliminando a todos com rosas envenenadas, ganhando assim, a armadura dourada de Peixes. Shura encontrou alguns oponentes difíceis, mas a excalibur, a espada símbolo do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio já fazia parte de seus braços. Dione foi a última a ir para a arena, sua disputa pelo posto de Amazona de Prata de Volans foi a mais simples de todas, visto que a garota treinava com Cavaleiros de Ouro, enquanto suas adversárias eram amazonas comuns, treinadas por outras amazonas._

_Os novos aspirantes assistiam extasiados às lutas, devido ao tamanho poder que os vencedores demonstravam possuir. Logo que o torneio acabou, cercaram curiosos os quatro vencedores._

– _Olha só Dione, tem uma boneca igual àquela sua aqui, mas ela veste um vestido engraçado. – brincou Mask apontando para um menino loiro._

– _O cabelo está mais curto, mas parece uma Barbie mesmo. – a garota riu._

– _Mortais. – bufou o loirinho._

– _A Barbie se acha, tadinha. – brincou Afrodite. – Olha que gracinha! Esse aqui tem pintinhas no lugar de sobrancelhas._

– _Que pintinhas são essas? – perguntou Dione se aproximando do menino com a intenção de tocar as pintinhas. Mas o pequeno logo se escondeu atrás de um outro, que parecia uma cópia fiel do cavaleiro de Sagitário. – Aioria? – ela abraçou o pequeno, erguendo-o do chão. – Você vai virar um cavaleiro também, meu amor? Isso é maravilhoso! – apertou ainda mais o pequeno menino, que parecia não estar gostando. – Ele não é lindo? – perguntou por fim, virando-se para Shura._

– _Ele se parece com o Aioros. – ele respondeu sem graça._

– _É claro que ele se parece com o Aioros, Shurinha. – ela não percebeu quando ele corou devido o apelido. – E comigo também, esse é o Aioria, meu irmão caçula._

– _Dá pra me soltar? Você está me fazendo passar vergonha. – reclamou o leonino._

– _Viu Dione, eu já falei que as pessoas sentem vergonha alheia quando te vêem fazendo essa gritaria toda. – retrucou Afrodite._

– _Sabia, Afrodite, que as pessoas sentem vergonha alheia quanto escutam seu nome e te vêem usando batom? – respondeu ironicamente._

– _Está insinuando o que, garota? – perguntou ele irritado._

– _Quer partir pra briga? Tenho certeza que parto sua carinha bonita. – ela ficou em posição de ataque, afastando o irmão._

– _Começou novamente a galinhagem pra ver quem é a garota mais macho do Santuário. Essas duas não param de disputar território não? – perguntou Mask para Shura, chamando atenção de Afrodite e Dione._

_Dois socos rapidamente calaram o canceriano. Ele já ia revidar de alguma maneira, quando percebeu a chegada de Aioros._

– _Vejo que vocês já se conheceram. – ele sorriu. – Esses são os novos aspirantes. Mú, Aldebaran, Shaka, Milo, Kamus e Aioria, meu irmãozinho. E estes são Afrodite, Dione, Shura e… - um grito de "Máscara da Morte" o impediu de prosseguir. – E o Máscara da Morte._

_**-----------------------Fim do Flash back-----------------------**_

Shura foi tirado de suas lembranças quando se viu arrastado por Aioros de volta ao grupo de cavaleiros, que chegavam ao meio da arena, bem perto de onde as amazonas e cavaleiros treinavam. A jovem permanecia indiferente à presença deles, concentrada numa sucessão de chutes e socos que desferia contra uma amazona de cabelos vermelhos. Seus golpes eram precisos, mesmo sem intenção nenhuma de acertar a oponente. Pareciam bailar juntas, como se tudo aquilo fosse ensaiado para proporcionar-lhes um belo espetáculo de sincronia.

A voz de Atena fez-se presente, atraindo a atenção de todos os cavaleiros presentes, inclusive das quatro amazonas que treinavam. Elas se aproximaram lentamente, e ouviram, sem nada dizer, Atena narrar tudo o que havia acontecido e justificava a volta de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Anunciou que Shion se manteria no cargo de Grande Mestre, e que o Templo de Gêmeos teria dois guardiões nessa geração. Após seu discurso, deixou os cavaleiros a sós, num momento claro de descontração.

Assim que Atena se retirou, o grupo de dourados foi cercado pelos de bronze. Risos logo foram ouvidos, e era notável a empatia entre eles. Shina e June, que treinavam juntas, sentaram na arquibancada observando enfadadas aquela cena, sendo seguidas por Marin e Dione, que se sentaram mais ao longe. Esta última observava cada um dos dourados, enquanto lembranças vinham-lhe a mente. Estivera longe do Santuário por tanto tempo, que se habituara com a perspectiva de nunca mais vê-los, e isso só foi confirmado após o seu retorno, quando descobriu o que havia acontecido na última guerra. Mas vê-los ali, juntos, fazia com que sentimentos há muito esquecidos voltassem à tona.

– Por que não vai falar com eles? – perguntou Marin ao seu lado. – Eles devem estar loucos de saudades de você.

– Não é hora para reviver os velhos tempos. – disse seriamente sem se virar. – Há coisas mais importantes para serem feitas.

– Isso não é reviver os velhos tempos, é dizer às pessoas que acreditam que gostam de você que você não morreu. – Marin continuou.

– Isso não fará muita diferença, aquela Dione morreu mesmo. – ela disse amarga.

– Tem certeza que ela morreu? – perguntou ela se levantando. – Ou você a esconde dentro de si, com medo dos próprios sentimentos?

– Quem aqui tem medo dos próprios sentimentos, hein? – perguntou irônica.

A ruiva voltou-se para a amazona mais velha. Mesmo que Dione não pudesse ver sua face, encoberta pela máscara, era notável que ela se magoara com aquela declaração. Não havia necessidade de palavras ou olhares para que elas se entendessem. Dione fora sua mestra, lhe acolhera quando todo o Santuário a renegara por ser uma oriental. Cuidara de si como uma irmã mais velha, dando-lhe forças quando ela achava que já não podia mais. E ela conhecia o coração de Marin como ninguém, mesmo tendo estado tantos anos longe do Santuário.

Marin desceu as escadarias rumando para a Vila das Amazonas sem nenhuma palavra. Dione socou a arquibancada ao lado de onde estava sentada, sabia que havia pegado pesado com Marin, além de estar sendo egoísta. Ergueu a cabeça e percebeu todos os olhares sobre si. No mínimo se perguntavam quem era a novata que tinha socado a arquibancada com tanta força que havia aberto um buraco. Desceu as escadas ignorando todo o burburinho, chamando os irmãos por cosmo e indicando a eles, um lugar para conversarem.

------------------x------------------

Sentada sob uma pedra, Dione observava o pôr-do-sol. Uma das pernas estava flexionada junto ao tronco, enquanto a outra estava esticada. Nas mãos, a máscara jazia esquecida, enquanto seus olhos verdes fixavam-se num ponto do horizonte, embaçados por algumas lágrimas que se atreviam a cair. Memórias vinham-lhe a mente de forma desordenada, trazendo de volta coisas que julgava enterradas no fundo da alma. Sorrisos surgiam em meio às lágrimas.

Aioria foi o primeiro a chegar ao local, encontrando a jovem silenciosa, sob os últimos raios de sol. Os cabelos, que outrora adquiriam um tom loiro ao sol, brilhavam negros. Não podia sentir aquele ar desafiador sempre presente nela, assim como seu cosmo quente. Não só sua aparência havia mudado ao longo dos anos, mas sua alma. Conhecia Dione o suficiente para saber que aquela mulher que ali se encontrava, não era a mesma garota que o tinha abandonado ali, com a promessa de que voltaria em breve. Promessa que nunca foi cumprida.

– Então você voltou. – ele disse sentando ao lado dela, em sua voz havia mágoa.

– Uma hora eu teria que voltar. – ela disse ainda com os olhos fixos no horizonte.

– Pensei que não quisesse voltar. – sua voz era amarga.

– Você sabe que eu nunca te abandonaria. – ela continuou, seu coração se apertava a cada palavra.

– Não é o que me pareceu.

– Aioria, você sabe que eu estava em missão. – as lágrimas começaram a rolar.

- Missão? Que missão Dione? – ele perguntou irritado, se levantando. – Uma missão não dura seis anos. Você vinha com todo aquele papinho de não acreditar no que todos diziam sobre o Aioros, de que tinha suas próprias certezas, mas não hesitou em desaparecer na primeira oportunidade. Me deixando aqui. – as últimas palavras não passaram de um murmúrio, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela face queimada de sol do cavaleiro. –. Era vergonha? Vergonha porque eu me pareço com ele? Ou era medo de que suas "certezas" caíssem por terra algum dia? – ele respirou demoradamente. – Droga Dione, eu senti sua falta, eu precisei de você e você não estava aqui… como disse que ia sempre estar.

Dione levantou abruptamente abraçando o irmão de uma forma protetora. Ao sentir-se envolvido por aquele abraço, Aioria deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão de terra. Suas lágrimas viam com mais afinco, dando vazão a tudo aquilo que ficara sufocado em seu coração por anos. Havia sido deixado sozinho no Santuário, desprotegido. Perdera lentamente todos os que amava, restando somente dúvidas em seu coração. Não sabia se seu irmão era um traidor, nem se sua irmã o havia abandonado. Apenas sabia que estava ali sozinho. Mesmo que Marin lhe fizesse companhia, sendo sua grande amiga, aquela dor nunca cessaria.

– Estou aqui. – ela sussurrava, sentada no chão, abraçada a Aioria. – E agora é pra sempre. Não importa o que aconteça.

– Estamos aqui. – Aioria e Dione sentiram outros braços os envolverem. – E é pra sempre.

– Pra sempre... – sussurrou Aioria

Os três permaneceram abraçados por alguns instantes, sendo confortados pela presença de cada um, pela união daquela família que fora despedaçada lenta e dolorosamente ao longo do tempo. Até que Dione forçou para sair do abraço coletivo, e observou Aioros.

– Desde quando você estava escondido ouvindo nossa conversa? – perguntou indignada.

– Mas não era uma conversa entre irmãos? Eu também faço parte. – ele se justificou.

– Mas quando você viu que nós estávamos tendo uma conversa séria, poderia ter nos dado um pouco de privacidade. – ela ainda estava indignada.

– E perder a chance de fazer essa entrada triunfal, digna de um drama de Shakespeare? – ele brincou, inflando o peito. – Nem pensar.

– Então quer dizer que foi por isso? Você só queria fazer uma entrada triunfal, não se importa em nada com os nossos sentimentos. – Dione se levantara, com as mãos na cintura.

– Mais ou menos por ai. – Aioros riu.

– Mané. – ela lhe deu um tapa na nuca.

– Isso dói! – ele reclamou massageando o local atingido.

– Você ainda não viu nada. – disse Aioria dando-lhe um outro tapa.

– Ei! Eu sou o irmão mais velho, mais respeito! – exclamou indignado, enquanto Aioria e Dione caminhavam, deixando-o para trás. – Ei! Me esperem!

Aioros correu atrás dos dois, pulando em suas costas assim que os alcançou. As risadas ecoavam altas, em meio a brincadeiras quase que infantis. Talvez fossem as brincadeiras mais indicadas para aqueles que, tão cedo, deixaram a própria infância de lado para lutar pela humanidade.

Finalmente estavam em paz, e mereciam estar em paz.

_**Continua...**_

------------------x------------------

**N/A: **Eu ia publicar esse capítulo lá pra terça ou quarta feira, mas depois de quatro reviews quando eu não esperava nenhuma naquele prólogo misterioso, me animei e estou publicando logo hoje. Mas e ai? O que acharam desse primeiro capítulo? Agora dá pra entender um pouquinho mais do que se trata essa fic, mas ainda existem alguns mistérios que eu pretendo manter para que vocês fiquem curiosos, senão perde a graça XD.

Esse capítulo saiu bem rápido, porque ele já estava escrito. Os próximos podem até sair de semana em semana, mas não garanto muita coisa. Estou empacada na minha outra fic, além de estar num final de semestre tenebroso. Mas farei o possível pra atualizar com freqüência. Obrigada a todos que comentaram o capítulo anterior Marina Jolie, Krika Haruno, tenshi Aburame e a cunhada/mana Kayla.

Tenshi, como você não deixou email não pude responder seu review direito, mas muito obrigada pela review e que bom que você gostou da fic. Espero que você goste do primeiro capítulo também.

Se puderem deixar um reviewzinho eu agradeço =D.

Beijinhos

Leo no Nina


	3. De volta a rotina, ou não

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

**Capítulo Dois: De volta a rotina, ou não.**

Incrustado na rocha nua, como uma pedra preciosa, o Santuário jazia silêncio. Escondido entre as montanhas, sem qualquer conforto moderno, era iluminado por tochas, presas nas paredes dos templos e em colunas ao longo dos caminhos mais utilizados por seus moradores. Cercando todo o lugar, havia uma floresta, que abrigava em uma de suas clareiras, a Vila das Amazonas. Além de templos antigos, esquecidos ao longo dos séculos.

Marin se despedira de Atena um pouco depois do pôr-do-sol, quando foi acompanhá-la até o Décimo Terceiro Templo, a pedido da deusa. Como imaginara, a deusa queria lhe falar sobre Dione. Atena, assim como ela mesma, estava ficando preocupada com as mudanças na personalidade da amazona, que haviam sido relatadas pela própria Marin. Atena estranhara a reação indiferente da jovem ao reencontrar os Cavaleiros de Ouro, além do fato da jovem não ter demonstrado em nenhum momento quem era. Deixando com que todos pensassem que ela fosse uma amazona desconhecida.

A amazona de Águia descia as escadarias entre Virgem e Leão oculta pela escuridão. Era uma noite sem lua e a luz oscilante das tochas era ameaçada por uma brisa fria, que percorria o lugar causando arrepios. Caminhava a passos rápidos, como se perseguida por algo ou alguém, sendo traída pelos próprios instintos que insistiam em amedrontá-la. Forçou-se uma postura madura, mas apressou o caminhar ao observar as sombras produzidas pela chamas oscilantes, que brincavam com seus medos e superstições. Até que as sombras cessaram por completo quando a brisa por fim apagou as tochas do Templo de Leão.

Marin parou automaticamente, buscando a todo custo que sua visão se acostumasse com a escuridão. Arriscou alguns passos adiante, mas parou com receio de encontrar a escadaria à frente. Pensou em voltar e buscar uma outra tocha, da escadaria ou do Templo de Virgem, mas a subida na completa escuridão poderia se tornar perigosa até mesmo para uma amazona.

Tinha ainda como opção acender seu cosmo, o que iluminaria parcialmente o local e chamaria a atenção do morador do templo, que poderia ajudá-la a reacender as tochas. Mas ela relutava em chamar Aioria. Talvez por teimosia, talvez por medo. _"Quem aqui tem medo dos próprios sentimentos, hein?"_, a voz da mestra ecoava em sua mente. Eu tenho medo, admitiu suspirando.

– Marin? – uma voz grave perguntou, bem atrás de si, tocando-lhe o ombro.

Marin abafou o grito de susto com a mão, virando-se em seguida para trás. Deparou-se com Aioria fracamente iluminado por uma luz vinda de uma porta, logo atrás do cavaleiro. Ele vestia somente uma calça folgada, provavelmente também utilizada para dormir, o que deixava expostos os músculos bem definidos de seu torso.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou olhando fixamente para a máscara prateada, que refletia a fraca luz vinda do interior da casa. – Vi que as tochas estavam apagadas e vim acendê-las. Atena disse que logo substituiria tudo por iluminação elétrica, assim como fez com os templos.

– Está tudo bem, só me assustei por estar distraída. – ela disse sem graça. – Então até amanhã.

– Espera. – ele segurou o braço da amazona. – Com esse vento e a noite sem lua você não conseguir chegar a Vila das Amazonas. Assim como aconteceu aqui, as tochas de outros locais podem se apagar. E pode ser perigoso. – sua face se tornou vermelha. – Não que eu ache que você não pode se proteger, mas descer escadas no escuro pode ser perigoso, você pode cair, e você sabe como são essas escadarias...

Aioria falara tudo num fôlego só. Não queria que ela descesse, mas não poderia deixá-la pensar que ele a achava incapaz de se defender. Suas faces estavam quentes, provavelmente vermelhas, e ele agradecia àquela penumbra.

– Você poderia ficar aqui, até pelo menos parar de ventar. – ele disse, enquanto acendia uma das tochas. – Assim ficará mais fácil você descer.

– Mas vou te incomodar. – ela disse tímida.

– De jeito nenhum. – ele foi enfático.

– Só por alguns minutos então. – ela assentiu.

– Entre. – ele a conduziu até a porta aberta.

Marin já havia entrado uma ou duas vezes ali durante a reconstrução do Santuário. Mas a presença do cavaleiro mudava completamente o ambiente. A sala era grande, decorada de uma forma descontraída. Móveis grandes e sérios, mas os detalhes é que faziam a diferença. Os detalhes eram a alma do morador. Fotos antigas estavam espalhadas pela sala, assim como alguns mangás e também alguns jogos eletrônicos, providenciados por Dione, que ficara responsável pela reconstrução dos templos. Aioria convidou-a para a cozinha, onde ele estava cortando alguns legumes.

– Salada grega, gosta? – ele perguntou, voltando a tarefa, não sem antes indicar uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

– Sim. – respondeu tímida. – A Dione faz... fazia às vezes.

– E como ela está? – ele perguntou e percebendo o espanto dela, completou. – Eu já falei com ela, logo depois que você saiu da arena.

– Ela está bem. Um pouco diferente, mas ao longo dos anos todos nós mudamos. – ela disse pensativa.

– Eu a achei estranha. – ele comentou. – Parece mais séria, mais calada. Talvez até mais melancólica.

– Acho que foi o reencontro. – Marin buscava justificar a mudança da amiga. – Ela não esperava, assim como todos nós.

– Eu entendo. – ele disse. Estava curioso, e essa era a chance de fazer as perguntas certas. – Atena nos contou sobre algumas mudanças do Santuário. Mas ela não nos falou da volta da Dione. A maioria nem deve saber.

– A Dione deve ter pedido. Ela nunca revelou nada do passado desde que voltou. Quem não a conhecia antes, não sabe quem ela é. Só acham que ela é uma amazona nova. – Marin contou. – Ela parece querer manter o passado afastado.

– Realmente... – ele disse como quem não quer nada. – Outra coisa que estranhei foi a abolição das máscaras. Por que você e a Dione permanecem usando-as?

– A Dione eu realmente não sei, nem na frente das outras amazonas ela fica sem máscara. Só dentro de casa mesmo. – Marin sabia que aquele terreno era perigoso. –Eu uso em treinos e quando estou trabalhando, pra manter a formalidade. E também porque já me acostumei.

– Estranho, Dione sempre odiou a máscara. – ele comentou. – E você? Por que não tira a sua? Se você não está mais trabalhando ou treinando não há motivo. Assim você poderia inclusive provar da minha salada.

– Não acho prudente, sabe. Os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro podem não ter gostado da decisão, talvez eles peçam para que ela seja revogada. Então é melhor evitar qualquer constrangimento. – Marin não sabia pra onde fugir. – Além do mais já é tarde, preciso voltar pra casa. Senão sua irmã vai sair me gritando pelo Santuário.

– Do que você está fugindo? – ele perguntou, segurando-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de sair da cozinha.

– De nada. – ela podia ouvir as palavras da mestra ecoando na mente _"Quem aqui tem medo dos próprios sentimentos, hein?"_.

– Então por que não pode tirar essa máscara e jantar comigo essa noite? Como _amigos_. – a voz dele era convidativa e a palavra "amigos" havia sido dita de uma forma estranha.

– Melhor não... – ela não tinha forças pra resistir.

– Me diga, Marin, do que você foge? Será que você não confia em mim a ponto de me dizer isso? – ele suplicou.

– Não é nada. – as lágrimas começam a nublar a visão da jovem.

– Você não é pior do que ninguém por ser oriental ou por ser mulher. Mostrar seu rosto não a torna mais frágil ou suscetível. – a voz dele era carinhosa, aconchegante. Assim como o abraço em que ele a envolveu. Ele sabia dos medos que a afligiam, assim como ela conhecia o coração dele.

– Mas... – ela tinha que sair dali, fugir daquele conforto. O contato com a pele quente do cavaleiro inebriava-lhe.

– Mostrar seu rosto só a torna alcançável para mim. – ele sussurrou, estreitando o abraço.

– Aioria... – ela não podia crer nas palavras que ele dizia.

Ele a afastou e passou a observar o próprio reflexo na máscara prateada, ainda prendendo-a num abraço. Uma repulsa incontrolável por aquele material tomava conta do cavaleiro, ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar profundo parecia enxergar muito além da máscara ou do rosto coberto da amazona. Ele podia ver a alma dela.

– Você sabe que eu sempre te amei. – ele tocou a face metálica, como se pudesse afastar as lágrimas que caíam sob a máscara, com o polegar. – Eu te amo desde tempos imemoráveis, desde vidas passadas.

– Eu também te amo, mas... – a mão dela pousou sobre a dele, envolvendo-a delicadamente. Não havia lugar para mentiras. – Somos servos de Atena, não há espaço em nossas vidas para esse sentimento.

– Engano seu. – ele fez pressão com a mão que estava na máscara, no encaixe da mesma com a face da amazona, fazendo com que a mesma se soltasse. – Tenho certeza que Atena nunca se oporia à felicidade de seus defensores.

Marin fechou os olhos com força quando a máscara lhe foi tirada. O silêncio que se seguiu pareceu durar a eternidade, fazendo-a abrir os olhos lentamente, em busca de alguma reação do cavaleiro que a ainda mantinha os braços em volta da cintura da amazona. O que ela encontrou foi o olhar extasiado do cavaleiro a contemplá-la.

– Em nenhum dos meus sonhos poderia tê-la imaginado assim. Você é mais linda do que em qualquer sonho. Uma beleza que só a realidade poderia me proporcionar. – ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Marin corou com o comentário. Passara tantos anos com o rosto coberto, que nunca sequer tinha ouvido um elogio a respeito de sua beleza. Achava-se estranha, principalmente pala clara mistura de traços orientais e ocidentais. Seu rosto era claramente japonês, com traços delicados e olhos puxados. Mas o azul dos olhos e o vermelho do cabelo lhe conferiam uma aparência exótica irresistivelmente bela.

Aioria tocou-lhe os lábios com os próprios, tirando-a dos devaneios. Os lábios do cavaleiro eram quentes, exigentes. Buscavam sentir cada pedaço da boca da amazona, forçando a entrada para o inexplorado. Beijavam-se com paixão e urgência. Um beijo carregado de sentimentos e que os deuses haviam planejado antes mesmo do nascimento dos dois. Marin sentia o coração acelerado e as pernas ficarem enfraquecidas, mas queria mais daquele contato. Mas se afastaram em busca de ar, com os rostos corados.

– Aceita jantar comigo? – Aioria perguntou, de um jeito bem humorado. – Talvez assim eu a convença a jantar comigo pro resto de nossas vidas.

– Quem sabe? – ela sorriu, aceitando o convite.

Jantaram juntos naquela noite sem lua. Passaram boa parte do tempo conversando, trocando juras de amor, carinhos e beijos carregados de um sentimento mais forte que o tempo. Marin deixou o quinto templo durante a madrugada, e desceu o resto das escadarias sorrateiramente. Aioria permaneceu na entrada do próprio tempo até vê-la sumir entre as sombras, e sorrindo satisfeito entrou em casa. Aquele tinha sido o melhor dia de sua vida.

------------------x------------------

O silêncio da noite só era quebrado pelo farfalhar dos papéis sobre a mesa. Sentada, na singela cozinha da cabana que dividia com Marin, Dione estudava alguns pergaminhos antigos, tentando obter respostas deles. As palavras, escritas num grego antigo, pareciam ter se perdido ao longo do tempo, restando um amontoado de letras sem sentido algum. Bufou cansada, ao mesmo em que a porta foi aberta.

– Ainda não foi dormir? – Marin perguntou depositando a máscara na mesa e sentando-se ao lado da outra amazona.

– Não está brava comigo? – perguntou sem graça.

– Você sabe que não consigo essa proeza. – disse sorrindo.

– Onde você estava mocinha? June me contou que você tinha ido até o Templo de Atena. O que você ficou fazendo pelo caminho pra só chegar agora?

– Estava jantando. – Marin disse indiferente.

– Quero detalhes! O que meu irmão fez? – perguntou entusiasmada.

– Como você sabe que foi com o Aioria. – ela perguntou corada.

– A sua cara de boba deixa claro que foi ele. – disse, vendo Marin fazer uma cara feia. – Mas me conta os detalhes!

– A gente se acertou. – ela disse sorrindo.

– E? – incentivou Dione.

– Só isso. – sorriu Marin.

– Como assim só isso, conheço meu irmão! Ele não esperaria tantos anos e depois seria "só isso". Nem um beijinho? – perguntou esperançosa, fazendo uma cara engraçada.

– Teve beijo.

– E? – incentivou novamente Dione.

– Sem mais detalhes! Vamos dormir, anda! – Marin estava corada e tentava puxar a amiga pelo braço, para que ela se levantasse.

– Sem graça. – cruzou os braços emburrada.

– Amanhã te conto os detalhes. Satisfeita? – disse tentando animar a amiga. – Agora vamos dormir.

– Pode ir, ainda preciso trabalhar mais um pouquinho. – Dione disse séria.

– Sei que está preocupada por causa dessa sua missão inacabável, que precisa decifrar esses pergaminhos e sei lá mais o que, mas você precisa descansar também. Seu dia já teve emoções demais.

– Só mais uns minutos e já vou. – disse como uma criança que pede mais uns minutos para ficar acordada.

– Ok, oyasuminasai(1). – disse Marin, beijando-lhe a fronte com carinho.

Sussurrou-lhe um "boa noite", voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho. Os olhos verdes se fixaram nas palavras ali escritas, buscando significados ou sentidos. Suspirou cansada, não passavam de um amontoado de letras sem sentido algum. Alguma loucura de um oráculo sob efeito de algum narcótico natural. Ou que sabe uma piada de alguém, para as gerações futuras. Mas aquele amontoado de letras poderia salvar a vida da humanidade.

Talvez ela não fosse a pessoa mais capacitada para aquela missão. Passara seis longos anos em busca de dois pequenos pergaminhos antigos, que continham profecias ainda mais antigas. Perdera seis anos da própria vida naquela missão, e agora não conseguia traduzir o segundo pergaminho. Aprendera grego antigo, latim e até algumas línguas mortas desconhecidas pela humanidade. Viajara por toda Grécia e por todos os outros lugares onde pergaminhos gregos poderiam estar escondidos, numa busca incessante. E por fim, quando os localizara, sua tradução parecia impossível. A primeira profecia revelou-se apenas escrita em grego antigo, porém a segunda se mostrava mais complexa.

Observou mais atentamente o papel, buscando uma ordem, um padrão, quem sabe um símbolo. Largou o pergaminho sobre a mesa, apoiando os cotovelos sobre ela, e sobre as mãos, apoiou o rosto. Respirou pesadamente fazendo com que o pergaminho se invertesse, ficando de costas para si. Observou mais atentamente as letras vistas daquela forma. Pegou o pedaço de pergaminho, mantendo sua face virada ao contrário e o virou de cabeça para baixo. Colocando-o contra a luz pode ler com clareza, o que estava escrito num grego arcaico e popular, desprovido de regras e gramática.

"_Chegará o tempo em que descerás a terra_

_E caminharás entre os homens_

_E com grandes asas, voarás sobre os exércitos_

_Dando-lhes a vitória certa._

_E quando descerdes ao chão_

_E tocares a fera que habita as terras longínquas_

_Eis que teu coração ali ficará_

_E por fim, quando a tempestade chegar_

_Escolherás por quem lutar_

_E a vitória será certa."_

– Por Atena! – levantou assustada, derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentada. – Será que... Não pode ser...

------------------x------------------

Shura estava deitado no terraço do Templo de Capricórnio observando as estrelas distraidamente. A noite estava clara e um pouco fria, mas isso não parecia não incomodar o cavaleiro. Já não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, e julgava já ser madrugada, mas não tinha sono. Sua mente vagava livremente por cenas do passado, fazendo com que sorrisos fracos surgissem, às vezes, nos lábios bem desenhados. E por vezes, pequenas lágrimas brotavam no canto dos olhos, mas era rapidamente afastadas pelas mãos do espanhol.

Shura já havia vivido tantas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia como se sua vida estivesse começando agora, após aquela nova chance dada pelos deuses. Ele tinha esperanças, apesar de escondê-las no fundo da alma, de que poderiam recomeçar tudo, não só a viver. Arrependia-se de ter questionado a veracidade das palavras do melhor amigo, de tê-lo ferido mortalmente e de nunca ter tido coragem de pedir perdão a Aioria e Dione. Mas ele tinha esperanças de que esses erros pudessem ser apagados do próprio coração e dos corações dos envolvidos. Queria poder erguer os olhos e encarar Aioros frente a frente, reconstruir a amizade. Queria poder falar com Aioria sem que o mesmo o olhasse com fúria. Queria se aproximar de Dione sem que ela o desprezasse.

Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que isso nunca seria apagado. Aioros poderia tê-lo perdoado, como afirmou mais cedo, mas nunca seria a mesma coisa. Aioria poderia tê-lo perdoado, ter conversado com ele, mas nunca haveria aquele brilho nos olhos verdes que tinha se extinto no dia da morte de Aioros. E Dione... ela estava de volta, mas não fazia questão alguma de deixar isso claro, quanto mais lhe dirigir a palavra. Mantinha-se longe de todos, nem dos irmãos se aproximara. E não seria dele que ela se aproximaria, pensou entristecido.

Ouviu passos no terraço, e rapidamente sentou, voltando-se para trás, vendo Aioros se aproximar silencioso e se sentar ao seu lado. O cavaleiro de Sagitário deitou-se da mesma maneira que Shura estava, fazendo com que o espanhol o imitasse. Permaneceu silencioso por alguns instantes, apreciando a companhia do amigo, começando a falar logo em seguida.

– Perdeu o sono é? – perguntou ele ainda fitando o céu.

– _Si_. – a resposta saiu triste.

– Que animo é esse? – perguntou se sentando. – Parece que alguém morreu. E pelo que eu saiba, aconteceu justamente o contrário.

– _No es nada_.

– É por causa _dela _não é? – perguntou Aioros curioso. – Você também notou a volta _dela_.

– De quem_?_ – levantou-se assustado.

– Viu, sempre foi assim. Só tocar no assunto Dione que você muda da água pro vinho. – ele disse rindo. – Desde criança você fica sem graça com somente a menção do nome dela.

– É tão claro assim? – perguntou sem graça.

– Na verdade, é porque eu te conheço muito bem. – disse com um sorriso infantil no rosto, ficando sério logo em seguida. – O que aconteceu com vocês dois?

– Ela me odeia pelo o que eu fiz com você, e eu não tiro a razão dela. – o semblante de Shura estava triste, realmente lhe doía pensar naquilo.

– Não acredito que ela te odeie. Talvez ela pense que sim, mas Dione nunca foi boa em admitir as coisas que sente. Lembro quando ela era criança, e nunca se queixava de dor, para parecer forte. Não chorou nem na morte dos nossos pais, para não assustar o Aioria, que era muito pequeno.

– Mas ela é forte, talvez mais do que todos aqui. – Shura comentou. – Quando tudo aconteceu, ela não se deixou abater. Ela nunca teve dúvidas, nunca sequer pensou na possibilidade de você ser um traidor.

– Mas isso não prova nada. – falou voltando ao assunto. – Ela pode não admitir, mas há sentimentos conflitantes dentro dela, posso sentir isso. Dione nunca foi tão séria, algo tem de errado.

– Mas ela ficou anos longe do Santuário, sabe-se lá o porquê. – justificou Shura. – Talvez isso a tenha mudado.

– Ou talvez ela pense que odeia o homem que ama... – disse ele por fim. – Acho que vou dormir, amanhã voltamos a rotina. Vá dormir também.

Aioros se levantou sem deixar que Shura dissesse mais nada além de um _"Buenas Noches"_. O capricorniano ainda ficou alguns instantes olhando para o nada, pensando na última frase dita, enquanto seu coração se enchia de esperança. Mas logo depois sacudiu a cabeça, tentando tirar aquilo da mente. Aioros tinha ficado tanto tempo morto que já não conhecia a própria irmã. Levantou-se e foi para a cama, amanhã voltaria à rotina de treinos, e era melhor descansar.

------------------x------------------

O dia amanheceu preguiçosamente, com o sol encoberto por nuvens. Uma brisa gelada percorria todo o Santuário, fazendo com que seus moradores pensassem duas vezes antes de se levantarem para um dia de treinamentos. As amazonas foram as primeiras a chegar à arena naquela manhã. Aqueciam-se em silêncio, quando os outros cavaleiros começaram a chegar. Assim que todos se encontravam na arena, Atena juntou-se a eles.

– É muito gratificante ver todos vocês nessa arena, prontos para um dia de treino. – ela disse emocionada. – Sei que as guerras cessaram. Mas os deuses são imprevisíveis. Por isso, peço-lhes que se mantenham sempre alertas. – ela disse olhando diretamente para a amazona de cabelos negros. – Porém, manter-se alerta não significa deixar de viver. Manter-se alerta não significa esquecer daqueles que se ama, muito menos renegá-los. Não quero que percam suas vidas numa dedicação cega a mim. Proteger-me e proteger a humanidade não significa esquecer-se de que vocês são humanos. – ela distribuía olhares carinhosos, mas sempre voltava à atenção para a mesma amazona. – Aproveitem a vida que lhes foi dada. Nem sempre poderei revivê-los.

Assim que Atena deixou a arena, as duplas se organizaram. Dione ainda se aquecia quando Máscara da Morte se aproximou dela, fitando-a com um sorriso sarcástico. Apesar da relação dele com Aioria ser das piores, com todas as ofensas a respeito de Aioros na adolescência, ele havia se afeiçoado de uma maneira estranha a Dione. De alguma maneira aquela garota havia conseguido passar por todas as barreiras impostas e ressuscitar parte do coração do cavaleiro, que ele julgava morto. Talvez fosse pelo o gênio forte e a anarquia tão presentes naquela jovem. Ou, quem sabe, fosse pela mistura perfeita de sensualidade e perigo.

– Belas palavras as da garota. Mas tão vazias quanto a cabeça do moleque que diz protegê-la. – ele disse com um tom ácido.

– Talvez ela realmente acredite no que disse. – ela completou sem se virar. – Ela não acredita na competência do pangaré?

– Pensei que você treinasse seus pupilos eficientemente. – ele continuou. – Como a Marin foi aceitar aquilo como pupilo?

– Treinei-a tão bem que ela foi capaz de fazer um burro pensar que é um cavalo alado. – ela sorriu sarcástica se virando pra ele. Mask imediatamente percebeu a mudança da jovem, ela estava agindo como a garota que era quando deixou o Santuário. – E não é que deu certo?

– Realmente, pensando por esse lado... – ele sorriu.

– Por falar em treinar, quero bater em alguém. Vai se candidatar? – Mask teve a certeza que ela não tinha mudado nada.

– Se você quiser apanhar, nós podemos treinar sim. Mas se quer bater, escolhe outro oponente. – ele provocou.

– Tem certeza que não vai apanhar? – ela perguntou preparando-se para começar a luta.

– E desde quando você me bate? – ele perguntou.

– Deixa-me pensar, desde sempre?! – ela riu, partindo pro ataque.

A risada de Dione chamou a atenção de todos para a dupla que treinava. Havia algo de familiar nos gestos, movimentos, risadas e provocações. A jovem virou de costas para o grupo, indiferente aos olhares curiosos. O cabelo negro oscilava com os movimentos, hora ou outra expondo parte das costas das jovem. Até que num momento de calmaria, ela prendeu o cabelo num coque, relevando assim a tatuagem que se estendia do pescoço a nuca, com a constelação de Volans.

– Dione! – Milo foi o primeiro a verbalizar a surpresa de todos.

A amazona ignorou a descoberta dos outros cavaleiros, mantendo-se concentrada no treino. Tinha idéia de que eles veriam a tatuagem e a reconheceriam, principalmente pelo escândalo que fora quando chegara ao Santuário com ela, quando tinha 15 anos.

– Essa sua tatuagem sempre fez sucesso. – Mask brincou.

Shura parou uns instantes o treino com Aioros ao ouvir novamente a risada da Dione, que julgou que nunca mais ouviria. Ela treinava de maneira aparentemente séria com Mask, ao mesmo tempo em que se provocavam de maneira íntima. Mas por que ela estava com ele? Por que ela estava rindo com ele? Por que ela agia como a Dione de sempre com ele? Seu semblante se tornava sério a cada questionamento. Algo ali estava muito errado. Mask não era homem para Dione, ela não merecia um louco como ele.

– Se você continuar assim todos vão perceber seu ciúmes. – brincou Aioros.

– Ciúmes? Você acha mesmo que ela ficaria com ele? – perguntou descrente.

– Sei lá, não sei como era a relação dos dois, mas parecem se dar bem. – ele falou pensativo.

– Eles eram amigos. – ele disse irritado. – Talvez ele fosse o único amigo dela tirando o Aioria e aquela discípula dela, a Marin. Mas não é isso que me incomoda.

– Sério? – perguntou Aioros irônico. – Então é o que?

– Na verdade eu fico confuso. Ontem, quando chegamos, ela me pareceu tão mudada. Mas agora ela parece a mesma Dione de sempre.

– E o que te incomoda, é que isso está acontecendo quando ela está com ele e não com você. – Aioros brincou mais uma vez, recebendo um soco fraco do outro. – Já entendi, vamos voltar ao treino.

Dione e Mask continuavam a treinar seriamente. Os golpes gradualmente aumentavam de intensidade, mas não havia intenção de machucar. Estavam apenas testando os próprios limites, desafiando-se mutuamente, numa competição de força e agilidade. Shura mantinha parte da atenção voltada para os dois, que pareciam se entender perfeitamente, alheios a todo o resto, assim como faziam no passado.

Estavam de volta a rotina.

Ou não...

_**Continua...**_

(1) oyasuminasai: Boa noite em japonês, segundo o dicionário da Internet.

------------------x------------------

**N/A: **Eu confesso que amei o beijo do Aioria e da Marin. Foi tão divertido de escrever... E eu confesso que adoro esse casal, mas nunca tinha escrito nenhuma cena romântica deles. Espero que tenha ficado boa. Mas não pensem que eu vou facilitar a vida deles, XD, ainda tem bastante coisa pra acontecer. E por favor não me matem pela brincadeirinha da Dione e do Mask a respeito do Seiya. Eles só não vão com a cara dele XD.

Shura com ciúmes, nunca imaginei escrever uma coisa dessas. Mas acho que o que ele sente é mais uma frustração do que ciúmes. Como se ele não fosse capaz de fazê-la rir, como o Mask fez.

O que acharam do capítulo? Demorou um pouquinho, mas acabou saindo. E saiu um capítulo até longo! Agradeço a todos que leram e aos que deixaram reviews! Valeu pelo incentivo! E desculpem qualquer erro de português, os capítulos não foram betados.

_E agora a resposta ao review do povo que não estava logado XD:_

_Tenshi Aburame: Que bom que gostou, e realmente o encontro foi fofo (eu amei XD). E quanto o Shura gostar dela, digamos que ele tenha uma pequena quedinha... huahuauhauh. Obrigada pelo comentário!_

_Krika Haruno: Realmente muito pano pra manga o Shura gostar da Dione, mas você não viu nada ainda uauhauha. Os comentários dele são os melhores, principalmente se rendem bons socos uhauhauha. Obrigada pelo comentário!_

Beijinhos

Leo, Nina, Dra. Nina... Já não sei quem sou XD.


	4. O Beijo Inesperado

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

**Capítulo Três: O Beijo Inesperado**

Dione estava diante de Atena, trazendo nas mãos papiros e livros antigos, acompanhados de anotações próprias. A deusa a olhava preocupada, ao ver que o cosmo da amazona sem mantinha ligeiramente instável, assim que a mesma começou a falar.

– Consegui traduzir a segunda profecia. – ela disse séria. – Ela parece ser um enigma que nos dá vagas pistas de quem procuramos.

– Nenhuma cidade, nenhuma marca... – Atena lamentou, lendo o papel que lhe fora oferecido. – Tem certeza que é só isso? Talvez o resto da profecia se perdeu. Talvez a possível localização esteja numa outra parte.

– Infelizmente isso não é possível. Não há outra parte. – Dione estava cabisbaixa. – Isso é tudo que temos.

Atena deixou-se cair no trono desolada. A única pista que tinham eram aquele enigma que parecia não passar de palavras sem sentido. Voltou o olhar para a jovem a sua frente. Ela havia sido praticamente exilada do convívio dos outros cavaleiros e amazonas por seis anos em busca daquelas profecias, que agora pareciam não ter serventia alguma. Sentiu pena da jovem, imaginando o quanto a mesma se sentia frustrada.

– Não se preocupe, Dione, tenho a certeza de que conseguiremos descobrir a localização. – a deusa disse tentando animar a amazona.

– Quanto tempo ainda nos resta? – ela perguntou sombria.

– Pouco. – Atena respondeu no mesmo tom. – A réplica já foi providenciada, em pouco tempo precisaremos dela.

– Não se preocupe. Conseguiremos encontrá-_la._ Eu prometo.

Dione saiu decidida do Décimo Terceiro Templo, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se apertava. Sentia que tinha falhado miseravelmente com todos. Mas agora não era o momento para falhas. Essa missão lhe fora confiada pelo Mestre Ancião há seis anos porque ele acreditava em suas capacidades, e ela não desistiria agora.

Assim que Dione saiu do Templo, Shion se aproximou de Atena, que parecia exausta. O Grande Mestre leu o pedaço de papel largado na mesa, entendendo rapidamente do que se tratava.

– Então o tempo se aproxima? – ele perguntou pensativo, sem esperar qualquer resposta. – Ainda me lembro quando Mestre Sage contou-me sobre essa história.

– Ele passou por isso? – Atena perguntou entusiasmada.

– Creio que sim. – Shion respondeu incerto.

– Talvez ele tenha deixado algum diário, algum livro, alguma anotação. Isso poderia ajudar e muito a busca de Dione. – os olhos da deusa brilhavam.

– Procurarei nos arquivos dos Grandes Mestres. – Shion sorriu ao ver a esperança voltar aos olhos da menina.

------------------x------------------

Dione descia as escadarias decepcionada consigo mesma. Sentia-se incapaz ao não conseguir cumprir aquela missão. Dedicara-se por toda uma vida a solução daquelas profecias, e no fim de tudo, fora incapaz de fazê-lo. Sentia-se indigna de servir Atena. Não era uma amazona, na verdade não passava de uma qualquer. Que serventia tinha para a deusa, quando não podia sequer realizar a missão que lhe foi confiada. Passava pelos templos sem notá-los. Não percebia a estranheza com que os cavaleiros a olhavam, chegando a nem vê-los. Em sua mente, como um mantra, recitava a última profecia, em busca de um milagre. Precisava de um milagre.

Entrou no Templo de Sagitário por um acaso, quando notou que precisava de colo. Deixou as anotações sobre a mesa da cozinha, e deitou-se no sofá. Abraçou uma das almofadas em busca de conforto e pensou como ela tinha o perfume amadeirado Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Algumas lágrimas de frustração escorreram sob a máscara prateada, desencadeando toda aquele sentimento. Chorou até adormecer.

------------------x------------------

Shura e Aioros despediram-se de Aioria e subiam as escadarias conversando. Haviam almoçado no Templo de Leão, e agora voltavam para suas casas. Mesmo que o leonino ainda estivesse magoado com Shura, era nítido o empenho de ambos em reconstruir a amizade. E aquele almoço fora de grande ajuda. Aioros despediu-se de Shura na entrada do próprio templo e adentrou a casa vazia. Abriu as cortinas e as janelas da sala, jogando-se em seguida no sofá. Sentia-se feliz por ter conseguido que Aioria perdoasse Shura. A próxima seria Dione.

Shura também encontrou seu templo em completo silêncio, mas havia um cheiro incomum de rosas no ar. Foi até a cozinha, onde achou alguns cadernos e livros esquecidos. Julgou que alguém houvesse deixado-os ali para ele, abriu um dos cadernos, lendo algumas páginas. Eram anotações sobre duas profecias, em alguns momentos eram traduções, em outros, cópias fiéis de textos em línguas que ele desconhecia. Em algumas páginas, rabiscos e divagações do dono do caderno, que por vezes desenhava os símbolos dos signos de leão e sagitário na borda das folhas.

A letra era arredondada, e em alguns momentos muito caprichada. Em outros, não passavam de rabiscos anotados com pressa. Mas o que não variavam eram os rabiscos nas bordas, que hora ou outra era sobrepostos por um borrão de caneta, como se o autor os tivesse escrito e depois se arrependido, riscando-o por completo. Buscou algo que identificasse o dono daquilo ou o motivo de estarem lhe mostrando tudo aquilo. Uma nova Guerra Santa se aproximava, e todos corriam um imenso perigo. Mas nada disso fora avisado a nenhum Cavaleiro de Ouro. Mas porque só avisar a ele? Seria uma missão?

Caminhou até a sala, e sentou-se em uma poltrona, enquanto observava a estátua onde estava retratado o momento em que Atena entregava ao primeiro cavaleiro de Capricórnio, a Excalibur. Tentava pensar, mas o cheiro de flores se intensificava, tomando o ambiente. Estaria ficando louco? Pensou em acender as luzes e ver se era alguma brincadeira de Afrodite, quando ouviu alguém ressonar bem ao seu lado. Não precisou sequer olhar para o lado pra saber quem estava ali.

Shura se aproximou da amazona e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que cobria a máscara prateada. Sentiu as pontas dos dedos queimarem ao tocar parte da pele exposta. A jovem dormia tranqüilamente abraçada à almofada, como uma criança que se agarra a urso de pelúcia. Observou-a tranqüila e pensou em como aquela tranqüilidade desaparecia enquanto ela estava acordada. Nunca poderia chegar tão perto dela assim. Seus dedos deslizaram para o encaixe da máscara. Era tão tentadora a possibilidade de visualizar aquele rosto. A amazona não demonstrava sinais de que fosse acordar, e isso instigava o sempre tão prudente cavaleiro.

Num gesto brusco, levantou-se rapidamente e deixou a sala. Respirava com dificuldade ante o que quase havia feito. Sabia que se retirasse a máscara dela, assinaria a própria sentença de morte, mesmo que a Lei das Máscaras tivesse sido abolida. Mas a presença de Dione parecia enlouquecê-lo. Seu raciocínio era driblado pelas sensações. Sua seriedade era consumida pelas emoções.

Dione permanecia imóvel, ainda que ofegasse. Acordara assim que ouvira passos adentrando a sala. Mas ao reconhecer o dono daquele cosmo, manteve-se inerte. Estava tão imersa em pensamentos, que mal tinha reparado no templo que havia entrado, que pelo jeito, pertencia ao Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Viu quando ele se aproximou, e temeu ser descoberta quando sua pele se incendiou pelo toque dele. Fazia um esforço imenso para controlar a respiração diante a proximidade do cavaleiro, que parecia analisar-lhe a máscara. Pensou por uns instantes que ele fosse retirá-la, mas instantes depois ele saiu rapidamente.

Dione respirou pesadamente e derramou algumas lágrimas que lhe queimaram a face. Lentamente foi tomada por lembranças que desejava esquecer. Sentia-se transportada para aquele fatídico dia. O dia em que Aioros morreu. O dia que passou a odiar a quem sempre amou.

_**-----------------------Início do Flash back-----------------------**_

_Corria desesperada, seguindo o rastro deixado por um fraco cosmo. As lágrimas escapavam sem controle, e o coração apertava a cada passo. A noite já começava a chegar e a brisa fria provocou-lhe um arrepio. Ou talvez tivessem sido os gritos de "traidor" que ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Mas ela tinha certeza que isso não passava de loucura. Percorreu mais alguns metros antes de parar repentinamente diante do que viu. Ele estava lá, com sua armadura dourada brilhando ao ser banhada pelos últimos raios de sol. Mas aquela não era a única armadura dourada que era banhada pelo sol. Havia mais alguém lá._

_Aproximou-se receosa dos cavaleiros. Podia ver o sangue espalhar-se pela armadura do irmão, o mesmo sangue que corria nas próprias veias, e gotejar da mão do outro cavaleiro. Piscou várias vezes até compreender que ele o havia matado. Aquele que era considerado amigo havia matado seu irmão. Ele acreditava na mentira que contavam. A brisa fresca passou a carregar um perfume de rosas. Algumas pétalas passaram a bailar com a brisa, negras como a noite que se aproximava, destruindo tudo o que tocavam._

_Os olhos verdes da amazona, sob a máscara, tinham um brilho estranho, tão negro quanto aquelas rosas que a cercavam sem a ferir. O cosmo da menina erguia-se sem controle, assim como as rosas dançavam se controle. Agrupavam-se num emaranhado mortal, que cercava a menina, obedecendo a cada ensejo daquele coração amargurado._

_Shura tentou se aproximar da jovem e pará-la, mas foi repelido pelas pétalas negras que formavam um escudo em torno da amazona, cortando a pele exposta do cavaleiro. O vento parecia conduzir aquelas pétalas segundo a vontade da jovem, cortando e dilacerando o cavaleiro, impedindo-o de se aproximar. Vacilante, a amazona aproximou-se do cavaleiro dourado, que ainda estava vivo, mas não por muito tempo. Beijou-lhe a fronte e depositou a mais bela flor que conseguiu forjar ao seu lado. Observou-o, de longe, executar sua última missão, confiando Atena aos cuidados de um turista, e falecer logo em seguida._

_Enterrou-o com as próprias mãos, cobrindo-lhe das mais belas flores, que ali ficariam para todo o sempre, sem nunca murchar. Levantou-se e seguiu para o Santuário sem nenhuma lágrima derramar. __Os olhos verdes brilhavam escurecidos pelo ódio, não havia mais lugar para a inocência naqueles olhos. Não mais._

_**-----------------------Fim do Flash back-----------------------**_

Shura subiu para o terraço em silêncio. Não pode evitar que fosse tomado pelas lembranças do dia em que havia matado Aioros. Do dia em que havia perdido Dione. Não conseguiu evitar que duas lágrimas escapassem-lhe dos olhos. Sabia que nunca poderia sequer se aproximar dela, mas doía-lhe vê-la tão próxima de si sem poder tocá-la. Amava-a e lhe era doloroso saber que ela somente nutria ódio por si.

Dione levantou-se rapidamente, deixando o Templo. Descia as escadas rapidamente, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam silenciosas. Seu coração parecia ser comprimido pelo peso de todos aqueles templos que a cercavam. Por que as moiras eram tão sádicas com ela? Por que amar a quem se odeia? Por que odiar a quem se ama?

Mal percebeu quando passou a correr. As lágrimas silenciosas transformaram em soluços que sacudiam o corpo da jovem. Incessante, o choro expunha tudo o que ela havia trancafiado dentro do coração. Foi parada ao chocar-se com Máscara da Morte, que saía do seu Templo. A amazona deixou-se cair no chão chorando com mais afinco. Estava agindo como uma garotinha. Nem parecia uma amazona. Mas ao mesmo tempo que era uma amazona, era uma mulher. E como mulher, estava destruída. Lutara por todos esses anos contra os sentimentos contraditórios que a dominavam. Como poderia amar e odiar a mesma pessoa? Como poderia ansiar pelo amor de alguém por quem nutria desprezo?

– Você não está bem, não é? – ele perguntou sério, levantando-a.

Para surpresa do cavaleiro, Dione o abraçou e deixou o choro vir com mais afinco. As lágrimas passaram a escorrer pelo encaixe da máscara. Ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, completamente desconfortável. Mask esperava que ela falasse, que ela gritasse, que ela batesse nele. Mas nunca que o abraçasse chorando. Algo realmente sério havia acontecido.

Dione aceitou o consolo do cavaleiro, abrandando o choro lentamente. O conforto da proximidade com o Cavaleiro de Câncer acalmava-lhe a alma. Mesmo que seu coração estivesse dilacerado por aquelas lembranças e sentimentos, ele estava ali, esforçando-se ao máximo para oferecer consolo. Logo o cavaleiro mais sanguinário, mais cruel de todos. Realmente ele estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano.

Assim que o choro cessou, Mask levou a mão até a máscara da amazona, retirando-a sem qualquer oposição dela. Enxugou-lhe as lágrimas com a barra da camisa, de uma maneira desajeitada, fazendo com que um leve sorriso surgisse nos lábios da amazona. Mask ficou paralisado por aquela visão, o rosto estava avermelhado e um pouco inchado, mas não haviam perdido seu encanto. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, ainda umedecidos. Os lábios fartos estavam avermelhados e se curvavam num sorriso encantador.

Mask não se conteve e beijou aqueles lábios convidativos de maneira calma e carinhosa. Nunca se imaginou capaz de sentir algo como o que sentia naquele momento. Sua mente foi tomada por uma confusão de pensamentos e de… sentimentos. Sim, ele estava sentindo, coisa que julgara incapaz de fazer. Mas aquela jovem parecia despertar o coração que ele há muito tempo havia esquecido.

------------------x------------------

Logo depois que Dione saiu, Aioros chegou ao Templo de Capricórnio, sem a mínima idéia do que havia ocorrido ali. Mais uma vez encontrou o morador no terraço, pensando. Sentou-se ao seu lado e passou a observar as estrelas.

– Acho melhor você acordar a Dione. – Shura falou. – Acho que ela errou de Templo e pegou no sono no meu sofá.

– Não há ninguém na sala. – Aioros estranhou

– Tem certeza? – Shura perguntou. – Não senti o cosmo dela saindo daqui. Pensei que ainda dormisse.

– Tem certeza que ela esteve aqui? – Aioros estava cada vez mais curioso. Dione estivera ali?

– Vem.

Shura e Aioros entraram na cozinha do templo e encontraram os cadernos e livros da amazona da mesma maneira. Realmente ela estivera lá.

– Acho que ela esqueceu aqui quando foi embora. – ele arrumou tudo e entregou a Aioros. – Entregue-a, por favor.

– O que aconteceu? – Aioros perguntou sério.

– Ela errou de templo e acabou dormindo aqui. – Shura fora vago.

– Só isso? – Aioros insistia.

– Só. – Shura achou melhor não comentar que quase tirara a máscara da amazona.

– Então já vou, desculpe o incômodo. Acho que a Dione anda cansada demais.

Aioros saiu da casa de Shura com a impressão de que o amigo estava perturbado. Nas mãos, pelo o que ele pode perceber, estavam todas as anotações acerca da tão misteriosa missão da irmã. Mas o que teria acontecido para que a amazona tivesse errado de Templo e saído tão rapidamente a ponto de esquecer-se de documentos tão importantes? Algo estava acontecendo.

------------------x------------------

Dione se afastou do cavaleiro assim que sentiu cosmos conhecidos se aproximarem. Em uma velocidade impressionante, tomou das mãos do cavaleiro sua máscara, recolocando-a. Antes que Máscara da Morte pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Marin que subia as escadarias chamou por Dione, ao mesmo tempo em que Aioros chegava descendo do Templo de Leão. Sem que Dione ou Mask percebessem, os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice e praticamente arrastaram Dione escadaria acima.

– O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – Marin perguntou assim que julgou estarem a uma distância suficiente do Templo de Câncer. – Ficou louca, é?

– Do que você está falando? – Dione preferiu fingir que não estava entendendo.

– Não se finja de sonsa! – Aioros entrou na conversa. – Você sabe muito bem que falamos daquela ceninha que aconteceu agora no Templo de Câncer.

– Não é da conta de vocês! – Dione exaltou-se, soltando-se das mãos de ambos que lhe seguravam os braços, passando a descer as escadarias em seguida.

– Mas é sim! – Aioros pegou-a rapidamente e jogou nos ombros, voltando a subir. – Precisamos ter uma conversinha séria.

– ME SOLTA! – Dione gritou, socando fracamente as costas do irmão.

– Se você me machucar, caímos os dois da escada. – ele disse sem se alterar. – Tem certeza que quer rolar até Áries?

– Eu vou com vocês. – bufou Dione irritada. – Mas me solta pelo menos.

– Não seja por isso. – Aioros disse assim que deixou Dione cair sentada em frente à porta do Templo de Leão. – Agora vamos, sem nenhuma reclamação.

– Não podemos ficar aqui? – ela perguntou, apontando para um confuso Aioria que observava a discussão da porta de casa.

– Não. – Aioros foi enfático. – Obrigada pela ajuda Marin. Acho que seu destino era esse, não é? – perguntou vendo-a assentir. – Pode deixar que eu cuido dela agora.

Dione e Aioros subiram, silenciosos, as escadarias que separavam Leão de Sagitário. Dione, que seguia mais atrás, pensava numa maneira eficaz de fugir do irmão. A amazona não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar sobre o que havia acontecido em Câncer. Dione suspirou pesadamente. Como explicar a alguém algo que nem ela sabia. O que realmente havia acontecido? Um beijo era o óbvio, mas o que se escondia atrás daquelas ações tão pouco comuns para ambos? Mask nunca a consolaria, tão pouco abraçaria. E ela nunca lhe pediria consolo. Gostava dele, isso é verdade. Divertia-se imensamente com o jeito nada tradicional do cavaleiro e adorava a veracidade em seus atos e palavras. Não havia boas maneiras, mas também não havia falsidade. Mas nunca pensara nele da maneira em que fora levada a pensar depois do beijo.

Dione sabia que a chegada de Aioros e Marin a tinham livrado de ter que encarar o cavaleiro, mas sabia mais ainda que teria que se explicar. Se fugisse de Aioros, teria Marin em seu encalço. Não havia qualquer saída. Mas o que falaria? Que Shura havia se aproximado demais e ela entrara em pânico? Que saiu em desespero escada a baixo e se jogara nos braços do primeiro que encontrou? Mas eles não entenderiam. Não compreenderiam que Mask era um amigo e Shura uma utopia. Sua vida era servir Atena e decifrar aquela maldita profecia.

– A PROFECIA! – Dione começou correr escadas a cima, deixando Aioros pra trás.

_**Continua...**_

------------------x------------------

**NA:** Mais um capítulo pronto. Esse foi um pouquinho mais dramático, sem cenas engraçadas. E, por favor, não me matem por deixar o Máscara da Morte mais calminho. Até ele estranhou o próprio modo de agir, mas isso se chama desejo uahuahua. E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim. Demorei um pouquinho mais nesse capítulo. Algumas cenas foram meio complicadas de escrever, mas espero que tenha valido a pena.

Explicação do flashback: como coloquei Dione de amazona de Volans (peixe voador), resolvi que ela teria um poder semelhante ao do Afrodite de Peixes. Com a única diferença de que ela usa o controle sobre o vento para manipular as rosas que ela produz. E ai está o motivo da Dione odiar o Shura, ela viu ele matando o Aioros. Não deve ter sido muito fácil, então paciência com esses dois uhauha.

Desculpem a demora desse e provavelmente do próximo capítulo. Fiquei triste com algumas coisas que li por esses dias, que me desestimularam um pouco de escrever. Coisas que eu nunca imaginei ler, mas a vida é complicada, inclusive a parte "ficwriter" dela. Mais uma vez obrigado ao povo que lê e comenta essa fic. Vocês me incentivam muito!

Beijinhos

Leo, Nina, Dra. Nina... ou todas juntas XD.


	5. Conflitos Internos

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

_Atenção: Este capítulo contém hentai. Especialmente dedicado a Marina Jolie que também é apaixonada pelo leãozinho._

**Capítulo Quatro: Conflitos Internos**

Dione estava a poucos degraus do Templo de Capricórnio quando alguém a segurou pelo braço, machucando a região. Ela se voltou para quem a segurava, e encontrou um olhar reprovador de Aioros. Ele provavelmente havia usado a velocidade da luz para alcançá-la, uma vez que ela corria sem usar o cosmo. Fato que ela não havia percebido, no seu ímpeto de encontrar as profecias.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou sério.

– Preciso pegar uma coisa que esqueci… no Templo de Atena. – ela rapidamente lembrou-se que era melhor não falar nada sobre a visita que fizera ao Templo de Shura.

– Mais uma de suas desculpas, não é, Dione? – ele estava irritado. – Não se cansa de fugir de seus problemas ao invés de encará-los?

– Do que você está falando? – ela estava confusa.

– Não se finja de desentendida. Que ceninha foi aquela, que eu e Marin presenciamos no Tempo de Câncer? – Aioros fora direto.

– Não foi nada. – ela voltou os olhos para o chão. Não havia qualquer explicação. Ela mesma não sabia porque aquilo tinha acontecido.

– Não foi o que me pareceu. – ele era sarcástico, algo incomum em sua personalidade. Algo além o irritava. – Pra mim pareceu um beijo.

– E qual é o problema? – ela se irritou. – Se eu o beijei ou não, isso é problema meu!

– Ele não é o cara certo pra você! – Aioros segurou-a pelos ombros. – Droga, Dione. Você ama o Shura, eu sei disso. E ele também te ama. Será que é tão difícil assim admitir a verdade?

– Do que você está falando? EU NÃO AMO NINGUÉM, OUVIU, NINGUÉM! – ela gritava histérica, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. _Não podia amá-lo, deveria odiá-lo. Ele matara seu irmão, ele seguira cegamente Saga. Não podia amá-lo, nunca._

– Acho que nem você se conhece mais. Ou está mentindo para si mesma. – ele falou triste, a soltando. – Sua profecia está na minha casa. Deixe Shura em paz, pelo menos por hoje. Você já o torturou o bastante.

Aioros desceu para seu Templo, deixando Dione sentada nas escadarias entre Sagitário e Capricórnio. A jovem brincava com uma rosa negra, que fizera surgir segundos antes, enquanto deixava as lágrimas caírem. No horizonte, o sol se punha, transformando o Santuário num jogo de cores e sombras. Os cabelos negros da amazona, que bailavam com a brisa fria, pareciam desbotados a luz do poente, lentamente voltando a cor natural. Ao longe, escondido nas sombras de seu Templo, Shura a observava, enquanto pedaços da briga que ouvira a pouco lhe perturbavam a mente.

Shura ficou imóvel quando viu a amazona levantar, mas relaxou quando ela passou a descer as escadarias. Viu a rosa que estava presa aos dedos da jovem se desfazer em pétalas e ser levada pelo vento, desta vez não controlado pela jovem. Lembrou-se do que as cores das rosas produzidas por ela significavam. Ao contrário de Afrodite, que possuía variedade de rosas, com ataques diferentes, o poder de Dione se concentrava na manipulação das pétalas de suas rosas utilizando como o vento. As pétalas poderiam funcionar como pequenas lâminas envenenadas. Já a cor dada às mesmas, era só um reflexo do que a jovem sentia. Shura olhou novamente para as pétalas negras sendo levadas pelo vento.

– Algo muito ruim está para acontecer. – suspirou. – Ela pode sentir isso. E eu posso sentir isso nela.

------------------x------------------

Aioria permaneceu parado por alguns instantes, observando os irmãos que subiam as escadarias. Assim que os perdeu de vista, voltou-se para a amazona que permanecera ali. O sol da tarde tocava-lhe os cabelos vermelhos, agitados pela brisa que percorria as escadarias. Permanecia observando-a, como a mais bela obra de arte se não estivesse tão curioso (NA: nunca deixe um leonino curioso).

– O que foi aquilo tudo? – perguntou, fazendo Marin voltar o olhar para si.

– Pirraça da Dione. Aioros queria que ela fosse ao templo dele e como ela havia acabado de descer as escadarias ela se recusava a subir tudo de novo. – ela disse caminhando até o cavaleiro.

– Tem certeza que foi só isso? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

– Parece até que você não conhece sua irmã. – ela parou em frente ao cavaleiro.

– E você? – o sorriso dele se alargou. – O que faz por aqui.

– Eu? Estava andando a toa. – ela brincou.

– Jura? E veio parar justamente no meu Templo? – ele sorria cada vez mais.

– Que coincidência, não é? – ela estava segurando o riso.

– Vai ficar mentindo até quando? – ele enlaçou a cintura da amazona.

– Não compreendo. – ela sorria por baixo da máscara.

– Quando irá se render e admitir que veio me ver. – ele sorria confiante.

– Vê-lo? Por que eu o faria? – ela se fazia de desentendida.

– Porque não resiste ao meu charme. Óbvio.

– Mesmo você sendo um leonino, às vezes me surpreendo com o tamanho do seu ego.

– E vai se surpreender com o tamanho de outras coisas também! – brincou ele, recebendo um soco no braço.

– Aioria! – a amazona estava rubra.

– Será que você fica ainda mais linda quando está vermelha? – perguntou enquanto tirava a máscara da amazona. – Realmente. Você fica ainda mais linda assim. Mas sei de um jeito que você ficaria ainda mais bela.

– E como seria? – perguntou prevendo que boa coisa não seria.

Aioria se aproximou da amazona, ainda enlaçada, e sussurrou algumas palavras em seu ouvido, que a deixaram ainda mais vermelha.

– Agora vamos pra dentro, antes que você se torne um tomate. – ele riu, enquanto entrava em casa ainda abraçado a amazona.

Assim que entraram no Templo, Aioria fechou a porta e depositou a máscara da amazona sobre a estante da sala. Aproximou-se novamente dela, tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, apreciando-o.

– Há momentos que chego a duvidar se isso é real. – ele disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis da jovem. – Tudo que sempre sonhei foi tê-la junto a mim. Não só como amiga, como você sempre foi, queria tê-la por completo. Ter seu coração.

– Mas é verdade. – ela sorriu. – Estamos aqui juntos.

– Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – ele a abraçou – Que não quero perdê-la nunca.

– Também te amo, Aioria. E você não irá me perder.

– Jura? – disse ele, como uma criança que pergunta a seus pais se eles sempre estarão ali.

– Juro. – ela sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa.

Marin espalhou pequenos beijos carinhosos pela face do cavaleiro, enquanto ele a abraçava com força, mostrando que nunca a deixaria ir. A amazona beijou-lhe os lábios devagar, aproveitando cada instante. Suas mãos delicadas brincavam com mechas do cabelo de Aioria, enquanto as mãos grandes dele percorriam as costas da amazona. Marin suspirou quando sentiu Aioria aprofundar o beijo, colocando uma das mãos em sua nuca. E aquele suspiro fez com que o cavaleiro a puxasse para mais perto, buscando contato com a pele alva da amazona.

As mãos da jovem passaram a percorrer as costas do cavaleiro, ainda por cima da camisa, enquanto as dele, que estavam na cintura da jovem, passaram a subir rentes ao corpo, sob a blusa. O contato das mãos do cavaleiro fez com que a amazona abrisse os olhos, assustada pela corrente elétrica que parecia percorrer seu corpo ao sentir aquele toque. Aioria se afastou da jovem, sentando-se rapidamente no sofá, abraçado a uma almofada. Ele estava excitado e ofegante.

– Desculpe. – ele disse. Sua voz estava rouca.

Marin se aproximou do cavaleiro, erguendo-lhe a cabeça. Os olhos verdes estavam escurecidos de desejo, e ele se afastava tentando manter o controle. Marin se aproximou ainda mais, até que o sofá acabou e Aioria teria de se levantar ou ficar ali.

– Está fugindo de mim? – ela perguntou, se aproximando ainda mais, para surpresa do cavaleiro. Em seus lábios, vermelhos pelo beijo de segundos atrás, surgiu um sorriso que Aioria julgou que ela nunca daria. Marin sorria maliciosamente.

– Nunca. – aproximou-se, resolvendo arriscar.

Marin respirou fundo, espantando todo o receio, e beijou o cavaleiro mais uma vez. O beijo carinhoso de outrora se transformou num beijo intenso e nada casto. Tomado elas sensações, Aioria puxou Marin para seu colo, não sem antes jogar a almofada no chão. Ao sentir a excitação do cavaleiro tão próxima de si, Marin pensou em recuar. Era inexperiente, e não sabia como agir, mas os lábios exigentes do leonino a dominaram por completo. Sentia-se subjugada por aquelas sensações novas, que lhe percorriam o corpo cada vez que sua pele encontrava a de Aioria. O beijo se intensificava cada vez mais, enquanto as mãos do leonino percorriam-lhe o corpo, erguendo lentamente a blusa que vestia. A cada centímetro de pele descoberto, o contato aumentava. Isso parecia ser uma tortura para Marin, que cada vez ansiava por mais.

Arrancou a camiseta do jovem assim que se separaram para respirar. Tocando o torso timidamente, contornando de leve, os músculos definidos por anos de treinos e batalhas. Aioria subiu as mãos que mantinha um pouco acima da cintura da amazona, retirando-lhe a blusa, exibindo o sutiã delicado da jovem, que corou no mesmo instante. Deitou-a no sofá e deitou-se por cima, com cuidado para não machucá-la. Passou a beijar o colo exposto da jovem, enquanto as mãos brincavam na lateral do corpo. Marin sentia a ereção de Aioria roçar-lhe a perna, e aquilo a instigava. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, tocou membro rijo sobre a bermuda que o cavaleiro usava, fazendo o gemer. Aioria, em resposta, suspendeu-lhe o sutiã, tomando-lhe um dos seios com a boca, sugando avidamente, enquanto brincava com o outro com a mão. Marin deixou um gemido escapar e arqueou as costas, buscando ainda mais contato. As sensações se misturavam e a amazona estava completamente entregue. Percebendo isso, Aioria se afastou um pouco, e ainda ofegante perguntou.

– Tem certeza que quer? – sua voz estava rouca, seu autocontrole estava sendo provado.

Marin não respondeu, apenas beijou o cavaleiro com ainda mais desejo. Enlaçou-o com as pernas, trazendo-o ainda para mais perto. Aioria aproveitou aquela oportunidade e ergueu Marin do sofá, carregando-a até seu quarto. Fechou a porta sem qualquer delicadeza com um pontapé e depois depositou delicadamente a jovem sobre a cama. Admirou-a mais uma vez, vendo o corpo definido, mas que nunca perdeu a feminilidade. Deitou-se sobre ela novamente sussurrando-lhe palavras desconexas e beijando-lhe toda a pele exposta do pescoço aos seios. Desceu mais um pouco, pelo ventre reto da amazona, até encontrar a calça que a mesma usava. Tirou a peça delicadamente, assim como a última roupa íntima. Marin corou ao ver-se exposta diante do cavaleiro, que se deliciava com a visão do corpo da jovem. Aioria beijou novamente Marin nos lábios, deixando as mãos percorrem as coxas fortes da amazona, até alcançarem seu ponto mais íntimo. Sentiu-a úmida e aquilo o excitou ainda mais. Passou a massageá-la lentamente, arrancando gemidos da amazona.

Marin estava cada vez mais entregue. As carícias se intensificavam assim como as sensações. Assim que Aioria penetrou-a com um dos dedos, Marin estremeceu agarrando-se ao lençol. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Mas podia senti-lo junto a si, beijando-lhe, enlouquecendo-lhe. Seu membro rijo pulsava junto a lateral do corpo de Marin, enquanto o cavaleiro estava ocupado em dar prazer a amazona. Beijou-lhe mais uma vez a pele exposta, descendo pelo ventre e encontrando o ponto mais íntimo. Marin pensou que fosse desfalecer quando Aioria passou a beijá-la ali. Brincava com a língua, fazendo movimentos ora lentos, ora mais rápidos. Aioria permaneceu assim, ouvindo a amazona gemer, enquanto estremecia por completo, alcançando as estrelas.

Marin estava avermelhada e ofegante. Sua mente vagava sem destino, enquanto seu corpo e sua alma provavam das mais deliciosas sensações e sentimentos. Puxou o jovem para si mais uma vez, beijando-lhe com luxúria. Aioria estava ainda mais ofegante, tentando controlar o próprio desejo. Mas não pode deixar um gemido escapar quando Marin tocou-lhe o membro rijo, afastando parcialmente a bermuda e a cueca boxer. Aioria arrancou o resto das roupas com urgência, perguntando-se quando ela tinha feito aquilo. Estava tão imerso naquelas sensações, que mal percebia o que acontecia. A amazona corou ainda mais ao vê-lo nu. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver a masculinidade do cavaleiro exposta, estava ansiosa.

– Não falei que você se surpreenderia com o tamanho? – ele brincou, fazendo-a rir por alguns instantes, tentando acalmá-la.

Aioria sorriu ao vê-la rindo, e beijou-a com carinho, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos ainda percorriam o corpo da amazona, descobrindo cada pedaço. Queria conhecê-la por inteiro. Marin retribuía o beijo também carinho, mas logo exigiu mais e o beijo tornou-lhe intenso, explosivo. As mãos da amazona estavam nas costas do cavaleiro, puxando-o para si, arranhando a pele, deixando marcas do prazer que lhe era proporcionado. Com um único olhar, carregado de desejo, Aioria pediu permissão para torná-la sua por completo. E recebeu um beijo lascivo como resposta. Aninhou-se entre as pernas da amazona, ainda provocando-a com os dedos, fazendo-a arquear as costas. Beijou-lhe mais uma vez, enquanto a penetrava lentamente. Sentiu-a se encolher sobre si, e buscou em seus olhos algo que o fizesse parar ou continuar. Viu receio neles, mas também viu desejo, um desejo que os fazia brilhar escurecidos.

– Eu te amo. – Aioria sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, arrepiando-lhe.

Marin procurou ignorar o desconforto, beijando apaixonadamente o cavaleiro. Que fazia movimentos lentos e curtos, buscando com que a jovem se acostumasse com aquela invasão. Pouco a pouco a dor deu lugar ao prazer, Marin foi passando a se movimentar junto ao cavaleiro. De seus lábios entreabertos, gemidos de prazer escapavam a cada nova estocada, a cada vez que aumentavam o ritmo. Pouco a pouco criavam seu próprio ritmo. Seus corpos se entendiam, se encaixavam. Não haviam palavras, apenas olhares intensos. Marin envolve-o com as pernas, aumentando a proximidade. O ritmo era intenso, forte. Eram dois predadores disputando sua majestade, sua força. As estocadas cada vez eram mais fortes, até que Marin sentiu-se chegar aos Campos Elíseos, gemendo alto o nome do cavaleiro, que pode senti-la estremecer sobre si, derramando-se dentro dela uma última estocada.

Aioria rolou para o lado exausto. Sua pele, assim como a da amazona, estava coberta por uma fina camada de suor. Aninhou a amazona em seu peito, beijando-lhe a fronte. Fazia um esforço enorme em manter-se de olhos abertos, mas esse esforço lhe foi compensado com o sorriso da amazona ao lhe fitar. Marin virou-se de bruços, deitando-se sobre o cavaleiro exausto. Tirou uma mecha de cabelos loiros que estava colada no rosto suado do cavaleiro, brincando com a mesma.

– Cansado? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

– Um pouco. – a voz dele era quase um murmúrio.

– Saciado? – o sorriso dela se alargava, tornando-se maroto.

– Nunca. – ele sorriu, beijando-a. – Mas vamos fazer uma pequena pausa por enquanto.

Ficaram silenciosos por alguns instantes, até Marin perceber que o cavaleiro dormia, como uma criança. Deitou-se novamente junto ao peito dele, beijando-lhe suavemente e sussurrando.

– Também te amo.

Marin acabou dormindo ali mesmo, nos braços do homem que sempre amou.

------------------x------------------

_Proximidades da antiga Esparta, Grécia._

A taverna ainda se mantinha aberta e movimentada, mesmo que a madrugada fria já envolvesse toda a cidade. O vento vindo do Mediterrâneo percorria a cidade escura, numa noite sem lua. Mas nada disso parecia desestimular os homens que ali bebiam e conversavam aos gritos. Alheias ao ambiente caótico da taverna, duas jovens bebiam silenciosas, sentadas na mesa mais afastada, na penumbra. Se os homens que ali estavam as observassem, perceberiam as semelhanças ainda que bêbados. Os cabelos negros, a pele clara, os traços aparentemente delicados e o perigo exalado por ambas.

Mas se o observador fosse cuidadoso, notaria as diferenças sutis, mas existentes, entre as duas jovens. Uma delas tinha olhos lilases e seus cabelos eram longos e lisos, usava um vestido longo, completamente de negro, mantinha-se séria, concentrada em sua taça de vinho. A outra, de olhos vermelhos como sangue e de cabelos curtos e repicados, vestia um espartilho que mesclava vermelho e negro, aliado a uma calça de couro colada e botas de salto, ambas negras. Tinha um sorriso debochado nos lábios, enquanto observava os homens, apreciando sua dose de tequila.

– Onde ela está? – perguntou impaciente a que bebia tequila, batendo o copo vazio na mesa, quebrando o silêncio. – Ela já deveria estar aqui.

– Ela chegará quando lhe for conveniente. – respondeu a outra ainda observando o vinho.

– Sempre quando for conveniente a ela! – a jovem se irritou ainda mais. – Ela não honra a confiança que nosso senhor deposita em nossos ombros. Nossos exércitos devem se reunir em breve, mas ela desaparece do nada.

– Mas isso não importa. Em poucos dias marte se alinhará com o sol e o nosso senhor voltará. – ressaltou a de cabelos longos, de maneira serena.

– E as duas profecias se realizarão. Isso eu sei. Mas o que você dirá ao nosso senhor quando ele perguntar da segunda profecia? – perguntou a outra, irritada. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam, cor de sangue. – Que não teve capacidade em decifrá-la?

– A segunda profecia já foi decifrada, você sabe disso. – A jovem ergueu o rosto pela primeira vez, e em seus olhos lilases brilhavam assustadoramente. – A encontraremos. Tenho certeza.

– Assim espero, maninha. Para o nosso bem. – ela disse se levantando. – _Ele_ nos mataria com as próprias mãos senão _a_ entregarmos para _ele_. – pediu mais uma dose de tequila bebendo-a de uma só vez. – Agora vou me divertir um pouquinho com os mortais.

Aproximou-se de um grupo de homens que iniciava uma briga sem qualquer motivo. Sentou-se num dos bancos que rodeavam o balcão, apreciando o cheiro inconfundível de sangue. Aquela poderia ser uma simples briga de bêbados, mas ainda sim aquele cheiro ali estava. Sangue, ódio, medo... terror. Sentimentos tão humanos, tão comuns. Enquanto a jovem assistia toda a confusão com um sorriso satisfeito, um jovem foi arremessado contra o balcão. Não devia ter mais do que 25 anos, era belo, ainda que estivesse terrivelmente bêbado.

– Gregos! Vocês têm uma mania terrível de beber demais. – ela se aproximou do rapaz, ajudando-o a se sentar num dos bancos. – Mas seu temperamento explosivo e briguento é irresistível.

Beijou o jovem com luxúria, sem se importar com o filete de sangue que escorria pela boca do mesmo ou com a confusão do bar. O jovem estava um pouco suado, seu coração batia descompassadamente. A adrenalina corria em suas veias. Estava pronto para uma briga, para uma guerra. Isso instigava ainda mais a jovem, fazendo com que ela beijasse o jovem com ainda mais luxúria, fazendo com que ele despertasse do torpor alcoólico e retribuísse o beijo.

A outra jovem, que ainda permanecia sentada na mesa, observava a cena sem interferir. Bebeu o último gole de vinho e deixou a taverna, largando a irmã para trás, já estava acostumada com o caos que ela causava, somente para seu bel prazer. Caminhou pela noite sem lua em direção ao acampamento de seu exército, escondido entre as montanhas e vales que cercavam toda a região. As profecias se cumpririam em breve e a guerra se aproximava.

------------------x------------------

"_Acordou sobressaltado com o cheiro de rosas que invadia o quarto no meio da noite. A única luz presente no quarto era o pouco de luar que adentrava pela janela semi-aberta. Ainda na cama, agora sentado e recostado no estrado da mesma, Shura observava o luar, que parecia iludir-lhe naquela madrugada. Hora ou outra tinha a impressão de que havia alguém na janela, encobrindo parte dela, dando a impressão de estar semi-aberta. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, quando o vulto saltou da janela, passando a caminhar em sua direção, mas não sem antes fechar as cortinas, mantendo o quarto na penumbra._

_O vulto esguio aproximou-se da cama vagarosamente, enquanto a brisa noturna agitava as cortinas atrás de si, fazendo com que o perfume de rosas se intensificasse ainda mais, tomando todo o quarto. Engatinhou pela cama, aproximando-se do cavaleiro sorrateiramente, até conseguir tocar-lhe a orelha com os lábios, causando um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo do cavaleiro._

– _Está com medo de mim, Shura? – ela sussurrou. – Pensei que você desejasse a minha presença._

– _Dione?! – assustou-se mais ainda. Era o mesmo jeito provocante da Dione de antes, o mesmo que ela, agora, dispensava apenas a Máscara da Morte._

– _Surpreso? – ela perguntou, beijando-lhe o pescoço, o que prontamente excitou o cavaleiro, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo em que pensava._

– _Um pouco. – a voz do cavaleiro saiu rouca, repleta de desejo._

– _Isso é ótimo. – Dione estava à frente do cavaleiro, sentada sobre suas pernas esticadas. Ainda que não estivesse próxima o suficiente para sentir a excitação do cavaleiro, sabia o que estava causando nele com aquelas atitudes._

_Shura mal podia ver Dione, que estava de costas para a parca luz que entrava pela janela coberta. Mas sabia que ela o observava. Sentia a respiração quente da jovem chocar-se com sua pele. O cheiro de rosas proveniente da jovem invadia-lhe mais do que as narinas, invadia-lhe a alma. Não resistindo mais, agarrou-lhe a nuca, puxando-a para um beijo lascivo. Beijou-a com a urgência de todos aqueles anos que passara amando-a em silêncio, e ela lhe retribuiu com toda a intensidade que lhe era característica. Mas não era segredo para nenhum dos dois que aquele beijo envolvia muito mais sentimentos do que o simples desejo._

_Separaram-se pela necessidade de respirar, e o cavaleiro passou a beijar levemente os lábios macios da amazona, buscando uma maneira de vê-la. Segurava-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto avidamente tentava adaptar a visão aquela penumbra, numa tentativa frustrada de ver aquele rosto desconhecido que povoou sua imaginação por anos. Vendo que era inútil, soltou uma das mãos, mirando a cortina, enquanto a amazona estava entretida em beijar-lhe o pescoço, enquanto as unhas arranhavam-lhe as costas. Assim que se posicionou o suficiente para lançar sua "excalibur", sua atenção foi requisitada por lábios exigentes…"_

Shura acordou ofegante e completamente excitado. O cheiro de rosas parecia estar no ar, mesmo que ele soubesse que aquilo tudo não passara de um sonho. Levantou-se irritado e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, sem ao menos retirar a roupa que vestia. Deixou a água fria escorrer pelo corpo, rezando para que ela levasse junto todo aquele desejo.

– Droga! – gritou socando a parede a sua frente, frustrado. Nunca poderia tê-la. Tudo não passara de um sonho. E nunca seria mais do que isso.

Na janela do quarto, pétalas negras jaziam ali esquecidas, e instantes depois que Shura abriu o chuveiro, no banheiro da suíte, elas foram levadas pela brisa noturna, espalhando-se pelo céu do Santuário.

------------------x------------------

Dione levantou da cama se arrastando assim que o dia clareou. As olheiras profundas e o mau humor gritante denunciavam a noite mal dormida, ou melhor, a noite em que não dormira. Arrastou-se até o banheiro, fazendo questão de não se olhar no espelho. Tomou um banho demorado, tentando colocar algumas idéias em ordem. Enumerou diversas vezes, em pensamento, coisas que deveria aceitar, numa tentativa frustrada de se convencer daquilo. Devia cumprir sua missão rapidamente e eficientemente, odiava Shura e não acontecera nada entre ela e Mask.

Ok, talvez não odiasse tanto assim o Shura, mas sua relação com ele ainda era estritamente profissional. Melhor, não havia qualquer relação com ele. Já o Mask... ai jazia um grande problema. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que os levara a fazer… aquilo. O que a deixava sem saber como agir com ele. Sua cabeça latejava a cada pensamento e ela procurou por algum analgésico pela casa, assim que saiu do banho. Pela primeira vez reparara que estava sozinha e que provavelmente Marin não havia dormido ali.

– Alguém pelo menos tem que se dar bem nessa casa. – pensou alto.

Desistiu de procurar analgésico, criando uma rosa de coloração entre o vermelho e o azul. Mastigou algumas pétalas, fazendo careta devido ao gosto ruim. Mas sabia que aquilo a ajudaria. Fazia bastante tempo que não manipulava rosas. Desde que deixara o Santuário, seis anos atrás, precisou esconder completamente o próprio cosmo. Manipulando rosas em casos de estrema necessidade. E ainda não havia se acostumado em poder brincar com elas novamente, como fazia na infância.

– Nada como ter algumas aulas com o Afrodite sobre rosas medicinais. – suspirou, saindo de casa para mais um dia de treinos.

A arena estava lotada e o burburinho que dela vinha atingia Dione antes mesmo dela chegar. Caminhava massageando as têmporas, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos teimavam em se fechar devido a claridade do sol. Maldizia em pensamentos a noite em claro, os problemas, os homens envolvidos e a dor de cabeça conseqüente. Maldizia-se por ter adormecido no templo errado e por ter beijado o cara errado. Mas afinal, o que era certo nessa história toda? Adormecer em Sagitário ou beijar Shura? Teria isso feito diferença naquilo tudo? Teria isso abrandado seus problemas? Teria feito-na esquecer daquele sentimento conflituoso que sentia por Shura, ou mesmo desvendado a profecia? Sabia que não. Sua lamúria interna foi interrompida quando se chocou com alguém que estava parado na entrada da arena, o que aumentou incrivelmente a dor de cabeça. Sem nem mesmo erguer o olhar exclamou um palavrão em alto e bom som.

– Tira isso da boca, menina! – zombou uma voz conhecida logo atrás de si, que provavelmente estava chegando na arena naquele instante.

– _Estas bien?_ – perguntou a pessoa em que a amazona havia se chocado, estendendo a mão para que a amazona se levantasse.

Dione parou de respirar por alguns instantes. Mantinha o olhar baixo, ainda que tivesse aceitado a ajuda para levantar. O contato com a pele do espanhol gerou uma corrente elétrica que diminuiu consideravelmente as chances dela pensar em um modo rápido e seguro de escapar daquela situação. Recusava-se em erguer a cabeça e constatar o que já sabia. Estava entre Shura e Mask, e sem nenhum plano para escapar.

_**Continua...**_

------------------x------------------

**N/A:** Eu consegui! *ao fundo ouve-se We are the Champions* Eu escrevi meu primeiro hentai e ainda um hentai do Aioria e da Marin. Não dá pra explicar o quanto estou feliz. Ok, esse hentai foi um parto normal de gêmeos pra mim, mas está ai, prontinho. Orgulho da mamãe! POR FAVOR, me digam o que acharam dele.

Capítulo quente, eu sei. Shura ficou na mão (com trocadilho) e Aioria se deu bem. Que mais tem nesse capítulo mesmo? Passei tanto tempo "parindo" o hentai que esqueci huauauh. Bom, tem duas garotas meio estranhas bebendo num bar e falando sobre as profecias. Quem serão elas? Pistas? Nem adianta pedir. São cenas dos próximos capítulos uauhauh. Ah, também tem a Dione entre a cruz e a espada. Ou seria entre o caranguejo e a espada? Como ela vai se livrar disso? Também são cenas dos próximos capítulos.

Acho que já deu pra perceber que estou mais tagarela do que o normal, mas estou animadíssima depois de conseguir escrever aquele hentai. Ah, não poderia faltar os agradecimentos: a Kayla, minha cunhadinha querida, que me ajudou muito na hora que eu simplesmente travei. A Marina Jolie, minha escritora amada. Aos leitores novos, que me deixaram reviews pela primeira vez (fico toda boba XD) e aos leitores que me deixam reviews sempre (meus amados =D). E a todos que acompanham! Estou feliz hoje, agradecimento pra todo mundo!!

Respondendo aos reviews dos não-logados:

Krika Haruno: _Essa era a intenção do título uhauhauh. Mas realmente isso vai dar confusão. O Mask é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas. Beijinhos_

Queline: _Leitora nova? *abraça* Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Me alegra saber que mais gente está acompanhando! Beijinhos_

Já falei demais, hoje estou realmente animada uauhuhauha. Vou ficando por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Desculpem os erros de português. Dessa vez nem eu mesma revisei direito o capítulo XD. E eu amo reviews, então me façam feliz XD.

Beijinhos

Leo ou Nina ou Dra. Nina... Você decide! Huauhauh.


	6. Fúria

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

**Capítulo Cinco: Fúria**

Dione ainda permanecia estática entre os dois cavaleiros. Respiração lenta, olhos atentos. Armava-se como um animal acuado, em busca da saída mais rápida. Por instantes que pareceram uma eternidade permaneceu assim, apenas analisando as possibilidades, calculando as probabilidades, devia achar um plano sem falhas. Analisava a situação rotineira como uma batalha, onde uma falha poderia significar a morte. Amadurecera sozinha, num mundo completamente alheio ao seu. Fora da proteção do Santuário era apenas uma garota sozinha e desprotegida, em busca de algo que não sabia por onde procurar. Os anos, as quedas, a própria vida lhe ensinara. Sua concentração fora quebrada por um jovem aprendiz, que se aproximava do trio tremendo.

O pequeno jovem sabia que estava diante de dois cavaleiros de ouro e uma amazona de prata tão forte quanto eles. Mas fora incubido de uma missão. Não cumpri-la poderia ser ainda pior do que interrompê-los.

– Amazona de Prata de Volans? – perguntou. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro tremido.

– Sim? – a voz saiu mais aliviada do que ela pretendia.

– Pediram que lhe entregasse esse comunicado. – disse um pouco mais firme, entregado o papel com as mãos tremendo.

– Que medo é esse moleque? – perguntou Mask rindo. – Como espera ser um cavaleiro tendo tanto medo de pessoas mais fortes que você?

– Desculpe senhor. – o garoto tremeu mais ainda.

– O que ele quer dizer. – Shura começou a falar, repreendendo Mask com um olhar. – É que você não deve temer os mais fortes, deve respeitá-los. Muitas vezes durante combates você enfrentará pessoas mais fortes que você, nem por isso perderá ou deverá temê-las.

– Nós não somos assassinos de deuses? – perguntou rindo Mask, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ver o cosmo de Dione se elevar consideravelmente. – Taí uma coisa pra se ter medo.

– Garoto, vou lhe perguntar apenas uma vez. – a voz da amazona era fria, seu cosmo começava a alarmar os outros cavaleiros e amazonas. Lentamente pétalas negras surgiam, bailando com o vento. – Quem te mandou me entregar isso?

– E-eu não sei. Não a conheço. – ele gaguejava tremendo. – Estava na porta do Santuário, vestia-se toda de preto. Cabelo curto, eu acho, olhos vermelhos como sangue. – o garoto chorava assustado. – D-disse que você ficaria feliz em receber notícias dela. Pediu apenas pra eu entregar. Perdão! – o garoto chorava assustado.

– Ficou louca? – perguntou Marin afastando o garoto desesperado. – Ele é só um garoto!

– Não treinarei hoje. – disse saindo da arena irritada, em direção as Doze Casas.

– Dione? – Mask e Shura a seguiram, juntamente com Aioros e Aioria. Mas foram impedidos por uma barreira de pétalas negras, na entrada do Templo de Áries.

Logo todos os cavaleiros se reuniram em frente àquela barreira de rosas, que aos poucos se tornou um emaranhado de roseiras. Além dos espinhos, as próprias pétalas eram como lâminas afiadas. Afrodite tentou reverter aquilo usando do próprio poder, mas viu que era em vão.

– Onde essa garota andou treinando? Não posso nem diminuir o veneno das rosas. – ele falava analisando a barreira. – Mas ela sabe que não durará muito se atacarmos. Isso é só pra ganhar tempo. Mas por que?

– O que tinha naquele papel de tão importante que a tirou do sério? – perguntou Mask.

– Não importa, vamos destruir isso. Uma hora essa barreira vai ruir e ela vai ter que falar. – disse Shura determinado. – EXCALIBUR!

– SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA! (1)

– LIGHTNING PLASMA! (2)

– PIRANIAN ROSE (3)

------------------x------------------

A porta do Décimo Terceiro Templo foi arrombada por uma rajada de vento forte. Dione adentrou logo em seguida. Apesar da máscara, era notável sua expressão de fúria. Atena preocupou ainda mais ao vê-la assim. Sabia que enquanto ela não cumprisse a fatídica missão não conseguiria viver em paz. Sabia que o comportamento estranho dela se devia a essa preocupação. Sabia que ela insistia em carregar tudo aquilo sozinha.

– Saia. – disse fria ao Grande Mestre e Saga, que estavam com a deusa.

– Dione! O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Shion assustado.

– Saia. – a voz dela poderia congelar o Mundo Inferior.

– Você ficou louca? Dirija-se com o devido respeito ao Grande Mestre e à Atena. – Saga disse, aproximando-se.

– Quem é você, cavaleiro, para falar de respeito ao Grande Mestre e à Atena? Se não fosse por Aioros, você teria matado ambos. – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras. – Você não passa de um verme hipócrita, que depois de tudo o que fez ainda tem coragem de vestir a Sagrada Armadura Dourada e pisar neste Templo. Pessoas como você me enojam.

– Contenha-se Dione! – a voz do Grande Mestre preencheu o ambiente. – Compreendo suas desavenças com Saga, mas não admito tal palavreado e ofensas na presença de Atena.

– Por favor, deixem-nos a sós. – Atena interferiu. – Pelo jeito precisamos conversar.

– Mas Atena… - Saga tentou argumentar.

– Está tudo bem. Fique tranqüilo. – o sorriso da deusa o tranqüilizou.

– Sim, Atena. – ambos responderam e saíram.

Assim que ambos saíram e a porta foi fechada, Dione se aproximou da jovem deusa. Fez uma reverência tímida, indicando que apesar de tudo sabia da autoridade da garota sentada ali. Atena confortou-se com aquele pequeno gesto.

– Pode falar, estamos a sós. – Atena tentava acalmá-la com o cosmo.

– Leia. – ela lhe entregou o papel. – Recebi isso agora, de um aprendiz. Ele disse que quem entregou estava na porta do Santuário.

_Minha querida Di,_

"_Viu as últimas previsões astrológicas? Marte se alinhará em breve. Isso não é ótimo? Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Vou poder quebrar a sua carinha linda com força total. Aliás, nunca precisei de força total pra te bater, mas sabe como é, você foi útil. Graças a você, não precisei me esforçar para achar as profecias. Foi relativamente fácil roubar umas anotações suas, e elas eram traduzidas! Que ótimo._

_O mais divertido é te ver em desespero, sem ter cumprido sua missãozinha, e eu? Meu mestre vai me presentear assim que eu lhe entregar a cabeça daquela deusinha que você diz proteger. Não sem antes matar seus amiguinhos e irmãozinhos.E lógico, entregarei __**ela**__ao meu mestre, para que ele a despose e reine sobre a terra._

_Com amor da sua amiguinha,_

_D."_

– Essa pessoa, que assina como "D", seria a mesma que estava incumbida de buscar a profecia?

– A própria. – era visível o desprezo que a amazona sentia ao falar daquela pessoa. – Deveria ter matado-a quando tive chance.

– Mas você não havia me dito que ela não tinha qualquer cosmo? Que o cosmo dela despertaria junto com o Mestre a quem ela segue? – perguntou Atena, vendo-a assentir com a cabeça. – Foi por isso que você não a matou. Você sabia que ela não poderia se defender, sabia que seria injusto.

– Mas me arrependo! – ela disse voltando-se rapidamente para a deusa. – Me arrependo amargamente.

– Não diga besteiras Dione! Apesar de toda a mágoa e de toda a raiva que você carrega dentro de si, você não deixou de ser a jovem que deixou esse Santuário. Valorosa e justa. Como seus irmãos.

– Mas a sina de nossa família é de não ter nosso valor reconhecido. – ela disse morbidamente. – Somos facilmente transformados em monstros pelas circunstâncias. Aioros foi chamado de traidor por tentar impedir Saga, Aioria quase voltou-se contra a senhorita cego pela mágoa e eu me transformei num corpo sem qualquer sentimento. Que vive obcecada em alcançar respostas que não são a mim destinadas.

– Não se deixe levar por essa provocação! O que eles querem é nos desestruturar, começando por você. Eles sabem que você é a pessoa mais qualificada do Santuário para liderar a guerra que se aproxima, devido o conhecimento que você possui a respeito do inimigo.

– Isso não é uma provocação. – ela disse deixando-se cair ajoelhada. – Eles sabem perfeitamente da minha incapacidade, da minha incompetência. Eles batem à nossa porta como meio de nos mostrar que em breve cumprirão suas ameaças.

– Por mais que provoquem, não farão nada antes do despertar. – Atena disse convicta. – São apenas servos. Não tem autonomia suficiente de agir sem ordens.

– Mas mesmo assim, o despertar se aproxima. Devemos agir. Peço permissão para ficar reclusa por alguns dias, até que possa pensar com clareza e encontrar as respostas para nossas perguntas. – se Atena pudesse ver-lhe a face, veria o olhar sem brilho que Dione lhe lançava. Ela já não tinha mais esperanças.

– Não. Sua missão foi mais de que cumprida, Dione. Você abdicou por anos da sua vida para buscar essas profecias, enfrentou inimigos poderosos sem nunca erguer o próprio cosmo, além de decifrar profecias perdidas no tempo. Você cumpriu brilhantemente sua missão. – Atena tinha a voz branda, consolando o coração despedaçado da amazona. – Não há necessidade para tanto. Agora descanse. Tire uns dias de folga. Divirta-se com seus irmãos, vá a praia, bote a conversa em dia. Na hora certa a chamarei novamente, e dessa vez será para lutar ao meu lado.

– Mas Atena… ainda não _a_ encontramos. – sua voz abrandara, tornando-se melancólica. Ela falhara. Atena a afastava do caso por ter falhado. Falhara miseravelmente na única missão que tivera na vida. Missão da qual dependia muita coisa.

– Não se preocupe. Pedirei a Saga e Shion para que leiam suas anotações e tentem achar alguma pista que talvez você não tenha percebido. – a deusa completou. – Vá, descanse. Está liberada dos treinos essa semana. Isso tudo tem sido esgotante para você.

– Mas… - as lágrimas começaram a escapar sob a máscara.

– Vá Dione. Você precisa disso.

– Sim, Atena. – disse fazendo uma reverência, saindo em seguida.

------------------x------------------

Assim que saiu do Décimo Terceiro Templo, Dione encontrou um grupo enorme de cavaleiros e amazonas olhando-a estáticos. Naqueles poucos minutos em que permanecera junto à deusa, a amazona havia passado de agressiva a melancólica. Parecia se arrastar, escadas a baixo, silenciosa demais para que alguém ousasse perguntar qualquer coisa. Mas o torpor da amazona e de todos que a observavam assustados foi quebrado quando uma mão forte fechou-se no braço da amazona, arrastando-a escada a baixo. A jovem ainda olhou confusa para o cavaleiro que a puxava com tamanha autoridade, mas já não tinha forças para impedi-lo.

------------------x------------------

Aioria observava aparvalhado enquanto Dione era arrastada escadas a abaixo. A atitude do cavaleiro surpreendia-o, mas a falta de atitude da irmã assustava-o. Esperava que ela lançasse longe, que o ferisse, que gritasse, que pelo menos tentasse se soltar. Mas a amazona permanecia inanimada, seguindo o cavaleiro sem ao menos contestar suas ações. Aioria sacudiu a cabeça e passou a descer a escada, mas foi impedido pelas mãos delicadas da Amazona de Águia.

– Marin! – ele a olhou. – Preciso ir atrás dela. Alguma coisa está acontecendo.

– Deixe que se entendam. – ela disse incerta das próprias palavras.

Assim como Aioria, Marin estranhara as atitudes da mestra e do cavaleiro, mas preferiu não interferir. Temia que Dione "despertasse" do nada e colocasse meio Santuário a baixo ao perceber quem a estava conduzindo. Mas o olhar que Aioros lhe lançara a tranquilizara. O problema seria tranquilizar Aioria, uma vez que ele parecia completamente indiferente aos possíveis sentimentos entre a irmã e o cavaleiro que a arrastara.

Mais afastado, Máscara da Morte observava tudo estranhamente sério. Mantinha-se calado, observando o desenrolar das coisas. Não havia proferido sequer uma piadinha sobre aquela situação. Mantinha a cabeça erguida, o olhar duro. Quando julgou que o cavaleiro e a amazona estavam suficientemente longe, passou a descer as escadarias, sem ao menos se despedir. Quando questionado, apenas disse:

– Vou pra casa. – continuou a descer sem se virar, com uma seriedade que surpreendeu a todos. – O show acabou.

Ao longe, Aioros o observava. Por alguns instantes, ainda que rapidamente, teve a impressão de ter visto tristeza nos olhos do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Mas devia ter sido sua imaginação, apenas imaginação.

------------------x------------------

Shura mantinha a face impassível, mas a pressão a mais exercida no braço da amazona revelava sua tensão. Seu cosmo frio alertava que não haveria chances para perguntas, nem mesmo da parte de Dione. O que parecia não fazer diferença para a jovem, que parecia apática. Assim que entraram no Templo de Capricórnio, Shura jogou Dione no sofá com violência. Suas atitudes estavam cada vez mais frias e seu olhar poderia congelar até mesmo Kamus. Enquanto a amazona permanecia sentada, inerte, Shura preocupou-se em trancar as portas e janelas, a fim de evitar curiosos. Cumpriu sua tarefa em silêncio, voltando-se, logo em seguida, para a amazona que permanecia estática, escondida sob a máscara prateada.

– Tire a máscara. – aquilo fora uma ordem, o que pareceu despertar a amazona.

– O que? – perguntou confusa começando a se levantar.

– Tire a merda da máscara! – Shura se exaltou. – Eu quero falar com você e não com ela.

Dione retirou o pedaço de metal lentamente, depositando-o sob a mesinha de centro. Shura ficou maravilhado com a visão daquele rosto. Era mais belo do que em seus sonhos. Os olhos verdes eram intensos e adornados por cílios longos e os lábios rosados e cheios convidavam-lhe a beijá-la. Sonhara a vida inteira em vê-la assim, naturalmente, ver suas expressões e agora ela estava a sua frente. Por alguns instantes o cavaleiro chegou a esquecer dos motivos que o haviam feito trazê-la ali, mas sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes, voltando a se concentrar no que tinha de dizer.

– Pronto. – ela suspirou emburrada, e ele a achou linda.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou sério, sentando-se de frente para ela.

– Não sei do que você está falando. – ela era impassível.

– O que pensa que está fazendo se escondendo atrás dessa máscara, dessa tinta de cabelo e dessa mudança de comportamento gritante?

– Essa sou eu. Desculpa se não te agradei.

– Essa não é você Dione. Você sabe disso. Isso são máscaras, fantasias sob as quais você se esconde. – ele ergueu o rosto dela com a mão, fazendo-a olhá-lo. – Você acha que fazendo isso vai conseguir esconder seu medo ou sua frustração?

– Do que você está falando? – ela tentava evitar que as lágrimas escapassem.

– Naquele dia que você esqueceu as profecias aqui eu acabei lendo. Não por maldade, mas por acreditar que haviam sido deixadas aqui para mim. – ele contou, com a voz mais branda. – Mas depois de descobrir que eram suas, fui até Atena, esclarecer minhas dúvidas, e ela me contou sobre sua missão. Contou-me sobre os seis anos que você passou em busca dessas profecias e de traduzi-las, retornando somente agora. Contou-me que você conseguiu traduzir a segunda profecia há alguns dias, mas que mesmo assim não era possível encontrar seu objetivo, já que o texto não era claro.

– Ela contou o que mais? Que eu fui incapaz de encontrar meu objetivo em seis anos? Contou que me considera ainda mais incapaz e que prefere que Saga e Shion continuem com a tarefa? Contou que sou incapaz de protegê-la desse inimigo? Que eu abandonei meu irmão e minha discípula por seis anos, no período mais difícil da vida deles, pra no fim não conseguir nada? Contou que eu falhei? – Dione perguntou enquanto as lágrimas caíam.

– Ninguém disse que seria fácil ou que seria possível de realizar essa missão. Ninguém te cobrou isso. – ele disse abraçando-a. A jovem se aconchegou no peito do cavaleiro deixando as lágrimas virem com mais intensidade. – Você saiu desse Santuário apenas com a informação de que havia duas profecias. Não sabia do que se tratavam, não sabia onde procurar, por onde começar... Além disso, você era nova, tinha um irmão e uma discípula, mas mesmo assim deixou o Santuário para cumprir seu dever. E apesar de todas essas dificuldades e muitas outras que você passou durante esse período, você regressou com as duas profecias. Traduziu-as e fez a previsão de quando elas ocorreriam. Isso não é cumprir sua missão?

– O que adianta se não pude descobrir a localização? – as lágrimas continuavam vindo, enquanto a amazona se encolhia abraçada ao cavaleiro.

– Você não precisa carregar esse fardo sozinha, afastando o resto das pessoas com uma atitude revoltada como você tem feito. Sei que você sofreu nesses seis anos fora do Santuário. Como todos nós sofremos aqui dentro. – continuou, erguendo o rosto dela e olhando-a nos olhos. – Sei que você ainda sofre por não tê-_la_ encontrado. Sei que teme pelo futuro, seja o da humanidade, seja o de Atena, seja o da sua família, seja o seu. Mas você fez tudo o que lhe foi possível. Agora deixe que Shion e Saga lidem com isso.

– Mas a guerra se aproxima. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Mas era notável que seu cosmo se abrandara.

– Prepare-se para ela então. – ele disse sorrindo. – Mas não precisa deixar de viver para fazê-lo. Aproveite as oportunidades que a vida nos dá. Atena não deu uma segunda chance somente a nós, que fomos revividos. Essa também é a sua nova chance de viver.

Permaneceram abraçados ainda por algum tempo, enquanto apenas suas respirações eram ouvidas. As lágrimas da amazona cessavam aos poucos, dando lugar à uma sensação de conforto, que lhe era transmitida pelos braços do cavaleiro ao redor de si. Aninhou-se ainda mais no abraço, ainda que inconscientemente, apoiando as costas no peito do cavaleiro. Shura, que até então estava rígido naquele abraço, temendo que aquilo tudo se desfizesse como um despertar de um sonho, ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, mantendo a amazona entre os braços.

– Obrigada. – ela sussurrou. – Por tudo.

A penumbra do ambiente fechado aliada à exaustão por uma noite mal dormida e uma grande confusão logo de manhã, fez com que Shura e Dione adormecessem no sofá, ainda abraçados. A serenidade estampada na face de ambos poderia ser facilmente confundida com a de dois amantes, que exaustos no fim do dia, adormecem juntos, abraçados, aconchegados pelo amor que existe entre eles.

------------------x------------------

Dione despertou lentamente de um sonho bom. Em seus lábios um sorriso tímido se fez presente, enquanto a jovem sentava-se no sofá, espreguiçando-se. Uma sensação indescritível de bem estar apossou-se dela. Havia anos que não dormia de maneira tão serena. Seu coração estava leve, a mente vazia. As aflições pareciam ter se dissipado com as lágrimas que haviam escorrido de seus olhos. Os medos pareciam ter se perdido naquele abraço carinhoso em que o cavaleiro havia envolvido-na. Inexplicavelmente uma certeza de que tudo ficaria bem a fez sorrir ainda mais. Sua alma sentia-se completa e não havia mais temores. Estava feliz. Pela primeira vez desde que saíra em missão sentiu-se em casa.

Com cuidado, levantou-se do sofá, constatando que dormira por toda a manhã, ao olhar para o relógio. Voltou o olhar para o jovem que permanecia sentado, como se ainda a amparasse. A cabeça pendia para frente, mas o cavaleiro parecia dormir tranqüilamente, apesar da posição incômoda. Delicadamente, Dione moveu-o no sofá, deitando-o mais confortavelmente. Beijou-lhe a fronte com carinho, deixando o Templo em seguida. Esquecida sobre a mesinha de centro, ao lado de uma rosa, cuja cor estava entre o vermelho e o negro, a máscara da amazona refletia os poucos raios de sol que adentravam pelas frestas da cortina.

------------------x------------------

_Proximidades de Esparta, Grécia._

A noite caiu rapidamente naquele dia, adormecendo o Santuário e despertando redutos como aquela boate, numa das ruas mais movimentadas de Esparta. A casa estava cheia. A música alta tinha batidas rápidas, pesadas. O ambiente era escuro, exceto pelas luzes coloridas que piscavam como se dançassem conforme o que era tocado. O cheiro de bebida e cigarro tomava o ambiente. Tudo isso nublava os sentidos, atordoava os ali presentes, que pareciam não se importar. Em meio a tudo isso, uma jovem dançava de olhos fechados. Em sua mão, uma garrafa de Whisky jazia quase vazia, enquanto o corpo esguio se movimentava conforme a música, agitando os cabelos curtos e negros. Ora ou outra parava os movimentos para tomar longos goles da bebida, que por vezes escorria-lhe pelos cantos da boca.

Largou a garrafa em qualquer lugar assim que um homem se aproximou. Abriu os olhos parcialmente, ainda dançando, revelando a íris vermelha como o sangue. Sorriu maliciosamente ao sentir o braço do desconhecido a enlaçar, puxando-a bruscamente. Segundos depois se beijavam com sofreguidão. Suas mãos passeavam pelos corpos, conhecendo-se. Observou-o direito pela primeira vez quando se afastaram em busca de ar. O corpo era forte, os músculos definidos, os modos eram brutos, o sorriso era sarcástico. Mas acima de tudo ele tinha um cheiro de morte. A morte parecia fazer parte dele, e isso a instigou a beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Afastaram-se da pista de dança sem ao menos se separarem. O desconhecido prensava-a contra a parede com força, segurando os pulsos da jovem sobre a cabeça dela. Beijava-a com violência e luxúria, enquanto percorria o corpo curvilíneo com uma das mãos. A jovem sentia-se cada vez mais excitada. Nunca encontrara ninguém assim. Aquele odor característico das guerras parecia estar grudado à pele morena do rapaz. Sorriu ao entender o que se passava. Ele era como ela, um amante das guerras, alguém que não teme a morte, convive com ela. Talvez ele fosse um assassino, um louco ou um sádico. Não importava. Ele era perfeito.

A cada instante, a cada beijo a situação tornava-se mais quente. A mão do jovem serpenteava por dentro da calça justa que ela usava, enquanto as suas próprias mãos ainda estavam presas. O desejo do jovem era evidente, latejando enquanto ele comprimia o corpo contra a garota, arrancando suspiros dela. O gosto de vinho, presente nos lábios dele, lembrava o de sangue. A violência com que ele a dominava deixava-a ainda mais atraída. Quem quer que fosse aquele mortal, era bom. Tinha pegada, ela tinha de admitir. Pensou em como aquele homem poderia ser tentador numa guerra, coberto de sangue do inimigo. Estremeceu com a imagem. Queria tê-lo. Naquele momento.

A jovem abriu os olhos quando sentiu o desconhecido ser afastado de si. Sua expressão mudou para uma quase fúria quando viu uma mulher de cabelos verdes afastando o desconhecido, com uma expressão nada contente. Foi arrastada pela mesma até um mezanino no segundo piso, antes mesmo que pudesse arranjar um jeito de reencontrar aquele mortal.

– Você está louca? – perguntou irada, tomando o copo de vinho da mão da irmã gêmea, que já estava naquele local, bebendo o conteúdo de uma só vez. – Não se fazem mais mortais como aquele! Por que me interrompeu? Não podia esperar?

– Quem aqui está louca? – perguntou a de cabelos verdes. – Fiquei sabendo que você mandou um bilhete para aquela amazona de Atena!

– Daria tudo para ver a cara da Di quando leu meu bilhetinho. – ela sorriu, esquecendo-se da irritação de ter sido interrompida. – Sai logo de lá, mas ainda pude sentir o cosmo dela se elevar bastante. – Ela gargalhou. – Acho que a irritei.

– Você não percebe as conseqüências de seus atos? Deu nossa posição ao inimigo! – exclamou a outra socando a mesa.

– Como se isso fosse mudar muita coisa. – disse, pedindo uma bebida ao garçom. – Eles sabem que estamos aqui. Sabe quando atacaremos. É só uma questão de tempo.

– O que ela quer dizer, maninha, é que eles podem antecipar um ataque, enquanto nossas tropas não estão completamente prontas. – a gêmea mais nova, que até então estava calada, se pronunciou.

– As minhas tropas estão prontas. Se as de vocês não estão, a incompetência é de vocês. – a gêmea de olhos vermelhos retrucou.

– Deseja mesmo lutar sem a benção de nosso senhor? – perguntou a gêmea de olhos lilases.

– Se for necessário o farei. – ela disse displicente.

– Irresponsável! – gritou a mais velha do grupo. – Colocas em perigo não só suas tropas, colocas em perigo a vitória de nosso senhor. Como ousas?

– E você, ó "Destruidora de Cidades", o que tem feito para contribuir com a vitória de nosso senhor? Ficado escondida? – ironizou a jovem, fechando perigosamente os olhos cor de sangue.

– Ao contrário de você, trabalho melhor em silêncio e sozinha. Sou uma assassina, não uma garota mimada que gosta de escândalo. – viu um olhar atravessado da outra. – Mas para você não me encher, localizei uma fonte de informação importante. E em breve agirei.

– É bom mesmo. – sentenciou a gêmea mais nova. – Nosso tempo se esgota a cada dia.

– Acabou a palhaçada? – perguntou a de cabelos curtos, sorvendo a dose de conhaque de uma só vez. – Tenho assuntos por terminar.

A jovem voltou a parte mais movimentada da boate em busca do desconhecido, procurou-o nas pistas de dança e no bar. Buscou-o em todos os cantos em que poderia estar com uma vadia qualquer, mas não o encontrou. Saiu ainda mais irada da boate, sumindo na escuridão noturna. Havia perdido uma grande oportunidade e alguém teria de pagar por isso.

_**Continua...**_

(1) Sekishiki Meikai Ha – Ondas do Inferno, golpe do Máscara da Morte.

(2) Lightning Plasma – Relâmpago de Plasma, golpe do Aioria.

(3) Piranian Rose – Rosas Piranhas, golpe do Afrodite.

Coloquei os golpes como são usados no original por vicio mesmo, já que vi o anime legendado XD.

------------------x------------------

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, como sempre. Assim como a Dione, eu dei uma surtada com uns problemas há uns dias. Mas já voltei ao normal XD. O próximo capítulo não deve demorar muito, mas não garanto nada, vocês sabem como sou enrolada, não é? uhauhauha. Apesar da demora em postar, tenho notícias boas. O capítulo seis está pronto, só falta revisar, e o capítulo sete já está sendo escrito. Os mistérios estão próximos a serem resolvidos, mas essa guerra não acaba aqui. Apesar de Prelúdio estar chegando ao final, já estou programando sua continuação.

Respondendo aos reviews dos não logados:

Queline: _Resolver aqueles problemas resolveu. Mas acho que não foi da maneira que ela desejava uhauhauh. Obrigada pelo review! Beijinhos._

Krika Haruno: _Viu, o Shura foi parcialmente recompensado nesse capítulo. Talvez, eu disse talvez, eles comessem a se acertar. Quem sabe? Já as mulheres misteriosas estão aqui de novo e chegou mais uma. Mas com o tempo elas se revelaram._

_Você está querendo um dos dois? Ai vai ter que resolver com a Dione. E ela não está num dia muito bom uhahuauuha. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos_

Lya Mizuno: _Leitora nova? *olhinhos brilhando*. Nunca pensei que alguém fosse ler minha fic depois de ler um comentário meu como Dra. Nina huahuauh. Mas adorei a surpresa! Respondendo sua review em tópicos pra não ficar confusa:_

_1- Apesar de achar o Shura meio depressivo e sério demais, não descarto a possibilidade dele amar alguém. Mas ele foi escolher logo a irmã caçula do Aioros uhahuauha. A Dione é realmente sortuda, mas as coisas não são fáceis pra ela. Imagina estar sempre dividida em amar quem matou seu irmão na sua frente. Ela tem lá seus motivos pra fugir do Shura. Mas por esse capítulo deu pra ver que ela amoleceu um pouquinho. E o pega no Mask foi meio que de surpresa, algo que ela até agora não sabe definir._

_2. Marin e Aioria são um capítulo a parte. Eu os adoro. Confesso que aquele hentai virou meu xodó._

_3. Finalmente as jovens misteriosas. Daqui há uns capítulos as identidades delas serão reveladas, e bom, elas tem bastante a ver com a profecia. A relação de uma delas com a Dione já deu pra notar, né. Um pouco explosiva uhauhauhah._

_Obrigada pelo review! Beijinhos._

Obrigado ao povo que leu e comentou e também ao povo que não comentou. Espero que da próxima vez comentem XD Aceito reviews!! Adoro reviews!! Desculpem os erros, o capítulo como sempre não foi betado.

Beijinhos

Leo no Nina, conhecida como Dra. Nina – Terapeuta, Psicóloga e Conselheira Amorosa.


	7. Insanidade

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

**Capítulo Seis: Insanidade**

_Atenção: Esse capítulo contém hentai e palavreado chulo._

Esgueirando-se por becos escuros e passagens desconhecidas, a jovem seguia caminhando apressadamente. Cautelosa, ela apagava qualquer vestígio de sua existência. Ainda que aquele ritual se repetisse todas as noites, a jovem parecia ainda mais desconfiada. Decidiu voltar para o acampamento mais tarde, vagando pela cidade. Assim, quem quer que a estivesse seguindo, seria descoberto e morto sem ao menos ter uma idéia precisa de onde o acampamento estava montado.

Parou repentinamente num beco, apurando os sentidos em busca de quem a seguia. Não havia qualquer cosmo ou presença, somente a intrigante sensação de ser seguida. Caminhou, agora lentamente, por mais alguns metros, atenta a qualquer ruído ou presença que ali estivesse. Concentrada demais nessa tarefa, não pode evitar chocar-se com algo que subitamente apareceu a sua frente. Devido a um instinto que ela julgava não possuir, gritou assustada, tendo a boca coberta pelo intruso.

– Calminha garota. – a voz era máscula. O hálito quente chocava-se com a pele da jovem, arrepiando-a. – Só vim terminar o que começamos.

– Você? – ela estava irritada. Também queria terminar o começado, mas o fato daquele homem tê-la encontrado o tornava perigoso. – Como me encontrou?

– Sou um caçador, e você… minha caça. – ele disse encurralando-a numa parede, com um olhar entre o são e o insano. – Nunca perco uma caça de vista.

– E o que pretende fazer? – ela disse entrando no jogo. Ele era realmente perigoso, mas o que fazer, ela gostava do perigo.

– Te fazer implorar para terminarmos o que começamos. – ele disse se aproximando ainda mais. O aroma de vinho proveniente daquele homem a inebriava. Ou seria aquele odor de morte?

– Me fazer implorar? – ela sorriu, umedecendo os lábios tentadoramente. – Tem certeza?

– Pensando bem. – ele ponderou, beijando-lhe o pescoço. – Vou fazer mais. Vou fazê-la gemer e chamar meu nome.

– E seu nome seria? – ela perguntou, respirando lentamente.

– Viu? Até quer saber meu nome para chamá-lo. – ele sorriu vitorioso, beijando-a com fúria.

O beijo era lascivo, o desejo evidente. A jovem agarrou-se ao corpo do desconhecido em busca de um contato maior. Não sabia quem ele era, como tinha conseguido segui-la ou o que queria realmente. Era insano aproximar-se dele. Poderia por todo seu exército em risco. Mas isso não era importante naquele momento, não enquanto a língua dele invadia a boca da jovem, absorvendo dela todo o sabor, exigindo a mesma voracidade empregada.

O jovem encostou-a bruscamente contra o muro de uma das casas, causando um baque surdo. A jovem podia sentir o desejo do homem pulsando sob as roupas de ambos. Podia sentir a própria excitação. O desconhecido levantou-lhe a blusa, tomando-lhe os seios com a boca com sofreguidão, arrancando suspiros da jovem. Não havia qualquer brandura nos gestos. Eram brutos, firmes, bruscos. Agiam por instinto, como dois animais. Imersa em sensações, a jovem deixou escapar um gemido alto quando o desconhecido tocou-lhe o ponto íntimo. Em pouco tempo, ainda que a jovem não se lembrasse como, a calça colada que vestia jazia no chão. Percebendo isso, ela enlaçou-o pela cintura com as pernas, enquanto ele se preparava para penetrá-la. Sem nada dizer, ele arremeteu contra ela. Forte. Impetuoso. Sem qualquer delicadeza. A jovem gemeu alto, cravando as unhas nas costas do jovem, que a estocava cada vez mais bruscamente, como dois animais selvagens, rendendo-se ao ato sexual. Não havia qualquer sentimento envolvido ali além do prazer. Inesperadamente ele parou e ainda dentro dela, sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

– _Mio nome è __Marco__. _Mas pode me chamar de Mask.

O jovem continuou as estocadas intensas, até se derramar dentro dela, enquanto ela gritava seu nome. Por fim o silêncio novamente se instalou na madrugada grega. As respirações eram pesadas, as peles estavam cobertas por suor, os corações acelerados. Mas sentiam-se satisfeitos como nunca havia se sentido. O prazer que proporcionaram um ao outro não poderia ser descrito. Algo os unia. Algo os tornava completos quando juntos. Talvez fosse o mesmo brilho insano do olhar de ambos.

------------------x------------------

Caminhava silenciosamente, aproximando-se do rio que cortava o local. Mantinha sua face e seu corpo ocultos por uma longa capa negra, pois sabia que muitos daqueles que ali estavam, foram enviados por ela. Parou assim que o líquido gelado tocou-lhe a sola do sapato. Permaneceu ali por alguns segundos até que pode ouvir a aproximação lenta da barca que faria a travessia. Assim que a barca chegou até a margem, tomou a frente entrando e sentou-se o mais confortavelmente possível. O barqueiro, que até então olhava o vulto sem entender, passou a remar silenciosamente:

– Me esperam do outro lado do Aqueronte. – a voz era feminina, mas soava como uma navalha sendo pressionada dolorosamente contra a jugular.

Não importava quantas eras se passassem, o barqueiro sempre conseguiria reconhecer aquela altivez e aquele tom de voz. Sabia que não era prudente contrariá-la, mas sua curiosidade estava além de sua falta de coragem.

– O que a traz aqui?

– Você tem consciência de que, desde a criação do Rosário pelo antigo Cavaleiro de Atena da constelação de Virgem, se eu te matar você não reviverá automaticamente? – ela disse friamente.

– Você entra na minha barca e ainda me ameaça? – ele ficou irado.

– Ponha-se no seu lugar, servo de Hades. – ela disse elevando a voz. – Se sabes quem sou, mantenha-se calado para manter-se vivo.

Chegaram até a outra margem depois de bastante tempo, mas nenhuma palavra foi trocada desde então. Esperando-a, do outro lado, Radamanthys estendeu a mão para auxiliá-la em sua decida.

– Estava esperando-a. – ele disse sedutoramente.

Caminharam um pouco até uma das prisões, onde seria mais seguro conversar sem a intromissão dos outros juízes. A jovem foi convidada a se sentar e foi-lhe oferecida uma bebida, prontamente aceita pela jovem. Assim que ambos estavam servidos, Radamanthys sentou-se também.

– Vamos aos negócios. – ele sorriu. – O que a traz aqui, Destruidora de Cidades?

– Fui informada de que na última Guerra Santa você foi o juiz que mais lutou com Cavaleiros de Ouro. – ela disse, sorvendo lentamente o líquido.

– Sim. – ele disse sorridente. – Derrotei cinco deles no Castelo de Hades, ainda na terra, e lutei com mais um aqui mesmo.

– Poderia gentilmente citar quais foram? – ela disse sedutoramente.

– Peixes, Câncer, Leão, Escorpião, Áries e um cavaleiro de Gêmeos substituto.

– Substituto? – ela perguntou curiosa.

– Algo como irmão gêmeo do verdadeiro. – ele disse com descaso.

– Entendo. Mas meu interesse seria que você me desse algumas informações sobre apenas um deles. – ela disse colocando o copo vazio sobre a mesa.

– E o que eu ganharia com isso? – ele perguntou brincando com o gelo do próprio copo.

– Se você colaborar, posso mandar o cavaleiro substituto pra você. – ela disse sorrindo e mexendo nos cabelos esverdeados. – Ele te derrotou, não? Tenho certeza que você gostaria de uma revanche.

– Começamos a falar a mesma língua. – ele sorriu.

------------------x------------------

Assim que o dia amanheceu, cavaleiros e amazonas começaram a chegar à arena. Alguns ainda sonolentos, outros mal humorados e uns outros alheios a tudo. Mas em cada um deles, uma esperança, quase infantil, de um dia tranquilo de treinos, de voltar à rotina. Cansados de guerras, fossem elas contra deuses ou contra monstros internos, estavam apenas esperançosos que como o raiar daquele dia, um momento de paz também raiasse. Mas qualquer desejo de normalidade desapareceu assim que começaram a se aglomerar na arena. O clima tenso do dia anterior transformara-se num completo espanto assim que avistaram Dione e Aioros treinando.

Estavam no centro da arena, trocando chutes e socos. Os movimentos eram precisos, como sempre foram. Os golpes eram certeiros, como sempre foram. Mas ela estava sem máscara e seu cabelo inexplicavelmente voltara a cor original. Por alguns instantes, os que ali estavam há mais tempo, puderam visualizar a pequena Dione, de anos atrás, sendo treinada por Aioros, quando ainda era uma mera aprendiz. A mesma alegria, a mesma empolgação, as mesmas brincadeiras. Não havia qualquer sinal daquela Dione cujo humor variava entre o depressivo e a fúria, que estava ali até ontem. Dione estava de volta.

Aioros sorria mais do que o normal ao ver a irmã daquele jeito. Os cabelos castanhos, pouco mais claros do que os dele, refletiam o sol tornando-se ainda mais claros. O sorriso era genuíno, assim como o brilho dos olhos. Não compreendia o que havia se passado com ela, muito menos o que acontecera durante a conversa que ela tivera com Shura, mas agradeceria pra sempre o amigo por ter livrado a irmã daquele brilho depressivo em seus olhos. Marin e Aioria chegaram na arena naquele momento. Enquanto a ruiva sorriu internamente, o cavaleiro ficou confuso. Como Dione poderia ter mudado tanto?

Shura chegava à arena logo depois do Cavaleiro de Leão e sua amada. Ao ver Dione sorriu. No dia anterior ficara triste ao acordar sozinho, mas havia um fio de esperança, alimentado pela máscara prateada que ficara em sua mesa de centro. E ali estava Dione, renovada. Sem temores, sem frustrações. Segura de seus atos e de como cumpria suas obrigações. Estava feliz por ela, ainda que sua aproximação fosse lenta e cautelosa. Ela tinha contado-lhe os problemas, quem sabe não era brecha para que ele pudesse lentamente voltar a fazer parte da vida da amazona? Isso era o que ele mais queria.

Distraído com sua contemplação, ainda na entrada da arena, não percebeu a aproximação perigosa de Máscara da Morte. Suas roupas estavam sujas e amassadas, o cabelo desgrenhado, os olhos vermelhos. Shura só notou a proximidade do outro cavaleiro quando sentiu o impacto do punho do canceriano contra seu rosto. Ficou um pouco atordoado tanto pela força empregada quanto pela atitude inesperada.

– Seu _figlio di una puttana! _– Mask berrou. – Ela é minha!

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Shura confuso, esquivando-se de outro soco. – Você está bêbado!

– Ela é minha, _cazzo_! Fique longe. – ainda que os sentidos estivessem comprometidos pela bebida, Mask conseguiu atingir Shura com uma rasteira. – Eu sou o amigo dela. Eu sempre estive ao lado dela, mesmo que isso fosse horrível pra minha reputação. Você não tem o direito nem de chegar perto dela depois de ter matado o irmão dela.

– A Dione? – Shura assustou-se. Mask gostava dela?

– Você fodeu com ela, não foi? – ele estava irado, gritava atraindo a atenção dos outros cavaleiros e amazonas. – Mas foi a última vez que você tocou em uma mulher na sua vida. – Seu dedo começava a emitir uma luz azulada. – Espero que tenha aproveitado bem essa noite, já que vai morrer. Com aquele gênio, ela deve ser melhor do que uma puta na cama.

O discurso de Máscara da Morte foi interrompido por um forte soco de Shura, que o jogou longe. O cosmo do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio elevou-se bruscamente e em seus olhos havia ira. Cego por aquelas palavras, esqueceu-se completamente que o outro cavaleiro estava sobre efeito da bebida. Cercando-os uma roda de cavaleiros e amazonas se formou. Alguns torciam para ver sangue, outros tentavam compreender os motivos da briga.

– Não ouse ofendê-la na minha frente, ou não responderei pelos meus atos. – sussurrou perigosamente, agarrando Mask pelo colarinho.

– Não ouse chegar perto dela. – Mask respondeu estreitando os olhos e elevando ainda mais o cosmo.

– POISON WALL (1)! – Dione gritou e uma barreira de pétalas se formou entre os dois cavaleiros. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Shura, o que te deu pra perder a cabeça assim? E Mask! – ela observou o estado do canceriano, se irritando. – Pelo jeito você está na farra desde ontem, não é? Muito bonito essa atitude para um Cavaleiro de Ouro, principalmente na situação que estamos vivendo!

– Que situação? – perguntou Milo curioso.

– Isso é outra história. – Dione estava desconcertada, tentando contornar a mancada que dera, mudando de assunto rapidamente. – Shura vá para a arena treinar e Mask pra casa. Isso será comunicado a Atena e ao Grande Mestre, ouviram! – voltando-se para o resto dos cavaleiros. – Acabou a farra, de volta ao treino! E não me olhem torto, organização dos treinos cabe as amazonas. E olha só! – ela foi irônica. – Eu sou uma amazona! Treinando!

– A Dione de antigamente está de volta. – suspirou Afrodite.

– E com força total. – riu Aioria.

– Melhor do que aquele mau humor dela. Pelo menos não corremos o risco de sairmos feridos. – salientou Milo, fazendo todos rirem.

Caminharam de volta para a arena, e aos poucos a rotina do treino foi voltando a sua normalidade. Ainda que houvessem comentários sobre a tal situação citada por Dione, sobre a briga dos dois cavaleiros e sobre as mudanças repentinas da amazona de Volans, ninguém ousou interromper o treino novamente. Dione passou a treinar com Afrodite, deixando que Aioros treinasse com Shura, que permaneceu extremamente calado por todo o treino. Além de calado, o espanhol estava relapso, como se algo atraísse seus pensamentos, desviando sua atenção do treino.

------------------x------------------

Assim que os treinos acabaram, Dione foi convidada pelo irmão mais velho para almoçar no Templo de Sagitário, e subiu acompanhada do irmão, um pouco depois outros cavaleiros. Caminharam silenciosos por algum tempo, cada um elaborando suas próprias teorias sobre o acontecido entre Shura e Mask. Quebrando o silencio, na altura do Templo de Gêmeos, Dione começou a falar.

– O Mask falou alguma coisa. – ela disse, quase que para si mesma. – Tenho certeza. Shura mudou muito bruscamente de humor.

– Dione, seja sincera. – Aioros estava sério. – Tem certeza que não foi você ontem?

– Impossível. – ela disse pensativa. – Quando saí do Décimo Templo Shura estava dormindo, mas estava bem. Não fiz nada que pudesse machucá-lo.

– Tem certeza? – Aioros perguntou ainda mais sério. – Você sabe o que ele sente por você, não é? Você sabe que se aproximar dele pode fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais.

– Mas... – o semblante da amazona tornou-se triste. – Não quis machucá-lo. Não tive a intenção.

Os irmãos não trocaram nenhuma palavra até chegarem ao Templo de Sagitário. Chegando lá, Dione alegou estar suada e foi para o segundo pavimento da casa para tomar um banho. Assim que entrou no chuveiro deixou as lágrimas escorrerem. Será que Aioros estava certo? Será que ela tinha ferido Shura? Poderia ser a proximidade ou teria sido o fato dela ter saído do Templo enquanto ele ainda dormia? Não queria machucá-lo. Não mais...

Enxugou-se lentamente, observando a própria face refletida no espelho embaçado. Procurou entre as coisas que deixara na casa do irmão algo que pudesse vestir e achou apenas algumas roupas íntimas limpas. Abriu o guarda roupas do mesmo em busca de uma camisa qualquer, que pudesse cobri-la o suficiente por hora. Julgou-se com sorte quando encontrou uma bermuda velha do irmão, bem menor que ele, talvez de sua infância. Vestiu-a imediatamente, colocando a camisa por cima. Olhou-se no espelho novamente. Riu sozinha ao perceber que estava vestida como na infância. Os cabelos molhados, uma camisa grande que cobria até as coxas e um short que simplesmente não era visível. Parecia a mesma Dione, que vestia a camisa do irmão mais velho depois de um longo banho, que jantava juntos com os irmãos e o era colocada para dormir juntamente a Aioria, ao som de histórias de cavaleiros que os precederam.

Desceu as escadarias silenciosamente. Engoliu o resto do choro e começou a armar uma maneira de assustar o irmão. Quem sabe conseguiria quebrar o clima chato que estava entre eles? Viu uma sobra encostada no batente da porta. Aproximou-se devagar e pulou em cima da vítima, ouvindo em seguida várias exclamações em espanhol. Quando caiu em si, percebeu que estava em cima do espanhol da décima casa e não do grego da nona, que a olhava divertido, enquanto cozinhava algo. Ficando vermelha até o último fio de cabelo levantou-se rapidamente.

– Desculpe. – ela disse sem graça.

– Deveria olhar antes de fazer isso. – Aioros disse entre risadas. – Não é a primeira vez que você erra o alvo.

– Não se preocupe. – Shura disse meio sem graça. – É uma honra se tornar seu alvo pela segunda vez, ainda que seja sempre confundido com seu irmão.

– Sem graça. – ela bateu no braço do espanhol. – Eu tinha 6 anos da última vez.

– Parem de brigar crianças e se comportem! – brincou Aioros rindo ainda mais. Seu riso sumiu repentinamente quando viu a expressão séria da irmã, que observava o outro cavaleiro.

– Sente-se. – ela ordenou apontando um banco, enquanto saia da cozinha, voltando em seguida com uma pequena caixa de sapatos.

– AI! – Shura reclamou quando ela pressionou algo contra seu rosto.

– Sua boca, está cortada. – ela disse. Sua voz saiu mais falha do que o esperado.

– Crianças, eu vou à casa do Kamus pedir um pouco de gelo pro suco e já volto! – disse Aioros saindo da cozinha.

Ainda que pudessem ouvir Aioros falando, Dione e Shura permaneciam extremamente concentrados. Ela limpava o corte com alguns produtos, antes de aplicar algo que o cicatrizasse. Hora ou outra Shura fazia expressões que indicava a ardência provocada pelo remédio. A proximidade fazia com que a respiração do cavaleiro se tornasse mais pesada. Instintivamente a amazona tocou-lhe a face, sentindo-se culpada por aquela marca roxa ao lado da boca.

– Por que ele fez isso? – ela perguntou com brandura, enquanto acariciava a face do cavaleiro.

– Ele estava bêbado. – ele disse evasivo.

– Não minta pra mim, Shura. – ela disse se aproximando ainda mais. – Vamos parar de mentir um para o outro.

– Ele me acusou de coisas. – Shura disse incerto.

– Que coisas? – ela perguntou ainda mais próxima.

– De tentar roubá-la dele. – ele disse, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte. Mas o pedido dela para que não houvesse mais mentiras entre eles o forçava a dizer.

– Você não pode roubar dele algo que ele não possui. – ela disse se afastando e o fazendo retirar a camisa. – Eu sei que tem mais machucados, anda, me mostre.

O cavaleiro deu as costas para a amazona, revelando uma ferida no ombro, provavelmente causada pela queda no chão de terra. Abaixo da ferida haviam algumas cicatrizes, quase imperceptíveis, como se alguém tivesse feitos vários cortes num trecho braço do cavaleiro (2). Dione observou melhor e viu que haviam cortes semelhantes no outro braço.

– Fui eu que fiz esses cortes, não foi? – ela perguntou tocando os cortes. – Naquele dia, em que Aioros fugiu com Atena.

– Uhum. – ele respondeu, percebendo que ela voltou a atenção para a ferida do ombro.

– Desculpe. – ela disse por fim. – Você estava cumprindo ordens.

– Eu mereci. – ele disse tocando a região do braço onde as cicatrizes estavam.

– Acho que passamos tempo demais nos ferindo. – ela disse finalizando o curativo. – Fique sem camisa por enquanto, até o remédio secar. Não vou cobrir o machucado pra cicatrizar mais rapidamente, mas nos treinos você vai precisar de um curativo. Depois você pega uma camisa sem mangas do Aioros para ir embora.

– Obrigado. – ele disse quando ela entregou a camisa que ele vestia. – Ninguém nunca cuidou assim de mim. Nem _mi madre_.

– Nossas mães não tiveram o tempo necessário para cuidar de nós. – ela disse enquanto guardava a caixa com remédios. – Ou fomos tirados delas ou elas foram tiradas de nós muito cedo. Por isso devemos cuidar uns dos outros.

– Voltei! – exclamou Aioros entrando. Ao perceber que Shura não usava camisa, ele começou a reclamar. – Ok, eu sei que entre vocês rola uma tensão sexual daquelas, mas na minha cozinha não! Nem no meu quarto! Se vocês quiserem tem o quarto de hospedes, ou para ter mais privacidade usem o seu Templo, Shura.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntaram Shura e Dione extremamente vermelhos.

– Eu estava passando remédio nas costas dele! – a amazona exclamou envergonhada.

– Foi isso? – Aioros perguntou sem graça. – Então tudo bem. Mas deixo claro que não me oponho a outra opção.

Dione suspirou resignada, enquanto arrumava a mesa para que os três almoçassem juntos. As conversas mudaram para algumas futilidades e brincadeiras, e Shura vestiu uma camisa depois dos pedidos exagerados de Aioros, que não queria ver um macho pelado na casa dele. Após o almoço conversaram até dormir, deitados na sala.

A calmaria enfim se aproxima do Santuário.

_**Continua...**_

(1) Poison Wall (tradução livre: parede/muro envenenado): Golpe da Dione no qual ela produz uma barreira de pétalas de rosas. Essa barreira pode ou não se solidificar tornando-se um emaranhado de roseiras. Nos dois casos as pétalas são como lâminas envenenadas. Assim como os espinhos, galhos e folhas das roseiras. Esse golpe foi usado, ainda que a Dione não falasse seu nome, no capítulo anterior para evitar que a seguissem quando ela foi falar com Atena.

(2) As cicatrizes aqui mencionadas foram feitas pela Dione, quando ela viu Shura lutando contra Aioros, que tentava salvar Atena. Ela relembra essa cena no capítulo três. Usando pétalas afiadas como lâminas ela cortou a região entre a proteção dos ombros e a dos braços, que fica descoberta quando Shura está usando a Armadura de Capricórnio.

------------------x------------------

**N/A: **Dessa vez eu confesso que as cenas ficaram fortes. Tanto o hentai quanto as palavras usadas pelo Mask. Mas não me matem! Não consegui escrever nada diferente se tratando de um homem que é conhecido como Máscara da Morte. Ele que escolheu ser assim, eu apenas escrevo u.u uhahuahuauha.

Já a cena do Shura e da Dione, bom a fic se encaminha para o fim, então eles também começam a se acertar. Mas entendam, caminhar para o fim da fic não significa o fim da história. A tempestade ainda não caiu sobre o Santuário.

Resposta aos reviews dos não-logados:

Queline: _A Dione é meio complexada, mas nada que o Dr. Shura, aprendiz de psicólogo, não resolva. Aliás, quem precisa de psicólogo com aquele homem? uhauhuha._

Krika Haruno: _Não se preocupe com a demora, nesse quesito eu bato todos os recordes huauhah. Dione abusada, né? Mandou o Grande Mestre sair sem nem pensar. Mas particularmente eu amei ela discutindo com o Saga XD. Bom, deu pra perceber quem é que estava na boate e a garota realmente ganhou uma noitada XD._

Obrigado ao povo que leu e comentou e também ao povo que não comentou. Espero que da próxima vez comentem XD Aceito reviews!! Adoro reviews!! Desculpem os erros, o capítulo como sempre não foi betado.

Beijinhos

Leo no Nina, conhecida como Dra. Nina – Terapeuta, Psicóloga, Conselheira Amorosa e Pião-de-Obras Estagiária


	8. Calmaria

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

**Capítulo Sete: Calmaria**

Haviam se passado pelo menos três semanas desde o incidente entre Shura e Máscara da Morte na entrada da arena, e desde então uma calmaria sem precedentes parecia ter se instalado no Santuário. Mas talvez aquele período não pudesse ser chamado de calmaria pelos moradores mais conservadores do Santuário, uma vez que, toda a algazarra característica do tempo em que o trio Milo, Dione e Mask aprontavam todas estavam de volta. Conhecidos por suas travessuras e provocações desde a infância, agitavam os treinos e a rotina tipicamente pacata do Santuário, agora auxiliados por Kanon e Aioros, que repentinamente haviam resolvido viver a infância que lhes fora privada.

Acordaram cedo naquele domingo. Uma folga merecida não deveria ser desperdiçada dormindo, ainda que muitos discordassem dessa idéia. Uma intensa movimentação nas Doze Casas se iniciou assim que Marin saiu sorrateiramente do Templo de Leão, rumo a Vila das Amazonas, que também estava estranhamente tumultuada. Com a chegada de Marin, June e Shina, que ali estavam, conseguiram a coragem necessária para adentrar a casa que a Amazona de Águia dividia com a mestra, de onde uma música alta provinha.

A cena não poderia ser mais inesperada. Dione cantava e dançava pela casa enquanto parecia organizar uma cesta de comida e uma outra bolsa. A letra em espanhol e a batida animada remetiam a algum paraíso tropical típico da América Central. E acompanhando a música, a Amazona dançava com movimentos ensaiados que mesclavam sensualidade e uma coreografia desconhecida pelas outras três. Ainda sem perceber a presença das outras três Amazonas, ela começou a passar um pouco de protetor solar no corpo.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Marin, desligando o som e assustando a mais velha.

– Ia mesmo chamar vocês. – disse, ignorando a pergunta feita pela ruiva. – Que tal uma praia?

– Praia? – as três se assustaram.

– Sim. Sol, homens sarados, calor, homens sarados de sunguinha, mar, homens sarados bronzeados. – ela disse gesticulando.

– Adorei a idéia, vou me trocar. – disse Shina assustando Marin e June, que fizeram uma expressão de espanto. – O que foi? A parte dos homens sarados foi interessante.

– E quem garante que vai ter tantos homens sarados assim? – perguntou June desconfiada.

– O fato dos dourados irem também. – Dione respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Mas… todos os dourados vão? – perguntou Marin timidamente, escondendo as próprias intenções.

– Os meninos ficaram responsáveis de convencer o leãozinho. – ela disse apressando as outras. – Não se preocupem com os detalhes. Vão se arrumar enquanto busco o carro.

------------------x------------------

Enquanto isso, no Templo de Leão, os Cavaleiros de Escorpião e Sagitário tentavam em vão arrastar um leonino com uma súbita crise de "homem caseiro". Na sala, os outros dourados esperavam nem tão pacientemente.

– O Aioria é um leão ou um gato de estimação? – reclamava Mask.

– Há dúvidas. – brincou Kanon.

– A Dione não falou que iria levar a Marin? Então está resolvido. – continuou o canceriano.

– E o medo da Marin brigar com ele? Acho que ele só sai daqui se a própria vier buscá-lo. – Aldebaran riu.

– Mulher nenhuma faz isso comigo! Nem morto. – sentenciou Mask.

– Olá meninos! – sorriu Dione que chegava naquele momento. – Conseguiram?

– Aioros e Milo estão tentando. – respondeu rapidamente Saga.

– O traste também vai? – perguntou fazendo uma cara de desgosto e apontando para o geminiano. – Bom, mas não quero estragar meu dia, então vamos nos manter afastados e ignorar a existência um do outro, ok? – e estendendo uma das mãos para Máscara da Morte, disse. – Mask, as chaves.

– Chaves? – ele a olhou sem entender.

– É, do carro. Do seu carro.

– Nem ferrando!

– As chaves agora! – ela continuava com a mão estendida.

– Pra que?

– Você acha que eu vou como pra praia? – ela o olhou atravessado. – As chaves.

– Esquece. – ele cruzou os braços. – Se vira.

– As chaves. – uma pétala de rosa negra caiu sobre o colo do Cavaleiro, arranhando-lhe o braço.

– Delicada como uma rosa. – disse irônico, entregando as chaves.

– Valeu Mask. – a Amazona disse dando um beijo rápido no rosto do Cavaleiro e saindo do Templo em seguida, sob o olhar atento e triste de um certo Cavaleiro.

– O que deu nela? – perguntou Mask assustado.

– Voltou ao normal. – Afrodite se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

– Quem voltou ao normal? – perguntou Milo chegando na sala carregando um leonino amordaçado.

– Pra que tudo isso? – assustou-se Shaka, abrindo os olhos.

– Ele não parava quieto. – disse Aioros tranqüilo. – A Dione estava aqui?

– Veio fazer o "grande" Máscara da Morte de capacho. – brincou Kanon, recebendo uma almofadada.

– Ela veio pegar as chaves do carro para ir para praia. – disse Afrodite.

– Mhmmumhmumumh. – Aioria murmurou, gritando logo em seguida quando Aioros retirou a fita que haviam colocado na boca do leonino. – A Dione vai pra praia também? MARIN!

O leonino tentou sair correndo atrás, mas foi impedido pelo irmão, que tentava a todo custo evitar a queda do Cavaleiro que estava com as mãos e os pés amarrados.

– Não é o que estamos falando desde o início? – brincou Milo, enquanto o desamarrava. – Sua namoradinha também vai.

– Eu mato a Dione, isso é obra dela. – tentou correr novamente, mas foi novamente seguro por Aioros.

– Vamos todos a praia! Amazonas e Cavaleiros. – sentenciou ele.

– Isso não vai prestar. – sussurrou Shaka para Mú.

------------------x------------------

As Amazonas chegaram à praia de Rodório pouco tempo depois da chegada dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Assim que Dione estacionou o jipe estilo militar pertencente ao Cavaleiro de Câncer, as quatro passaram a caminha lado a lado. Os cabelos, de cores e comprimentos variados, eram agitados pela brisa que percorria a praia, agitando também as saídas de praia, que eram leves e curtas. Em uma cena digna de um filme de Hollywood, as quatro percorreram os metros que as separavam do local onde os Cavaleiros estavam, chamando a atenção de todas as pessoas presentes ali. Para os civis, que desconheciam a existência de Amazonas no mundo moderno, quatro mulheres de corpos definidos e belas curvas era algo que não se via todo dia. O que rendeu diversos comentários maliciosos.

– Deveríamos vir aqui com mais freqüência. – brincou Dione. – Os homens daqui sabem nos dar valor.

– Se as coisas continuarem assim a Dione vai ficar impossível! – reclamou June. – O ego dela já é maior do que o normal, imagina o quanto ele vai aumentar com esses comentários.

– Deixa ela June, o ego dela sempre foi assim, não vai mudar por causa de coisas como essas. – Marin brincou. – Sabemos que ela tem admiradores, digamos, mais qualificados.

– Verdade? – perguntou June. – Quem por exemplo?

– O mais fiel dos cavaleiros... ou o mais cruel deles... quem sabe até o mais belo. – zombou Marin.

– Mas o Afrodite não é gay? – perguntou June curiosa.

– Gay? – perguntou Dione divertida. – Só se for nos sonhos de vocês. Apesar daquele narcisismo todo, o Dite nunca me pareceu gay. Aliás, meu primeiro beijo foi com ele. – ela disse tranqüila, assustando todas as outras que pararam de andar. Vendo isso, Dione justificou-se balançando as mãos displicentemente. – Foi uma aposta da adolescência. Odeio perder apostas para o Mask.

– Choquei! – June disse afetadamente. – Quer dizer que a mona já te pegou.

– Eu disse, foi uma aposta. – Dione suspirou. – Tapei os olhos dele e lasquei um beijo.

– Foi bom? – perguntou Marin curiosa.

– Depende da comparação. – ela disse misteriosa. – Mas ninguém supera o Milo. Só não o deixem saber disso! O ego dele é pior do que o meu.

– O Milo?? – assustou Shina.

– Já disse que odeio perder apostas pro Mask? – ela riu.

– Pra mim aquele bando de Cavaleiros são todos gays. Só beijam na base da aposta! – sentenciou Shina, tomando um gole de uma bebida com um teor alcoólico considerável. – Nunca se misturam com as Amazonas e ainda nos desprezam por sermos mulheres.

– Por falar neles. – June fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando os dourados. – Se eles são gays, isso é um desperdício imenso.

– Os deuses não seriam tão cruéis a esse ponto! – dramatizou Dione.

– Meninas, meninas! – brincou Shina. – Se vocês querem ter certeza, façam como a Marin e a Dione, tirem a prova!

O comentário deixou Marin constrangida, fazendo-a adquirir uma coloração semelhante a de seus cabelos, o que fez com que as outras Amazonas rissem alto. As gargalhadas e piadinhas chamaram a atenção inclusive dos Cavaleiros mais desligados, que passaram a observar com o olhar o trajeto das quatro jovens, sem nada dizer. Com cumprimentos discretos, elas juntaram-se a eles, estendendo suas toalhas e cadeiras ao sol, passando a se despir em seguida.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Aioria se aproximou sorrateiramente da namorada, impedindo-a de retirar a última peça, o que revelaria seu biquíni.

– Ficando de biquíni. – ela disse séria. – Não estamos na praia?

– Mas precisa ser algo tão minúsculo? – ele reclamou.

– Já viu o da Dione? – ela perguntou rindo.

– O da Dione é menor? – ele perguntou em desespero, procurando a irmã com os olhos, vendo-a caminhar em direção do mar com algo que ele nunca classificaria como peça de vestuário.

------------------x------------------

Alheio a toda a confusão que a chegada das Amazonas causara, Shura permanecia sentado, numa pedra alta, bem próxima ao mar, enquanto as ondas tocavam-lhe somente os pés descalços. Mantinha o olhar fixo no horizonte, ainda que seus pensamentos vagassem por locais desconhecidos. Mas suas divagações foram interrompidas por alguém que se aproximou silenciosamente, parando ao seu lado. Nem precisou erguer os olhos para perceber a presença de Dione. Ou talvez tivesse medo de erguer os olhos e vê-la tão próxima de si.

– Pensando no que? – ela perguntou.

– Sabe que eu nem sei. – mentiu. Estava pensando nela, ainda que não devesse.

– Você tem andado calado. Mais do que o normal. – ela disse pensativa. – Tem algo errado?

– Impressão sua. – mentiu novamente.

– Se não há nada errado. – ela disse pegando uma das mãos do Cavaleiro e começando a puxá-lo no intuito de erguê-lo. – Você pode cair na água comigo! Não gosto de entrar sozinha.

– Para Dione! – ele exclamou erguendo o rosto pela primeira vez. Vendo o tamanho da peça que a jovem vestia, pensou que seria uma boa idéia mantê-la dentro d'água.

Mudando completamente de postura, o Cavaleiro pegou-a no colo correndo em direção as ondas. Shura sentia suas faces arderem ao tocar a pele da Amazona e sentir seu desejo crescer, por isso correu ainda mais rápido, jogando-a na água, assim que a profundidade estava adequada. A jovem levantou-se com um ar falsamente irado, empurrando o Cavaleiro que acabou caindo também. Erguendo-se novamente, Shura balançou o cabelo, afastando-o do rosto. Aquele gesto fez algo dentro da Amazona despertar. Ele era lindo, talvez ainda mais lindo do que julgara há instantes atrás.

A tez morena, os olhos verdes, os cabelos negros. Tudo parecia ainda mais realçado naquele dia ensolarado e Dione ficou tentada em tocá-lo. Onde aquele Shura estivera durante tantos anos que ela nunca o percebera assim? Sua resposta veio em forma de um sorriso estonteante do jovem. Ele estivera o tempo todo a sua frente, ela que nunca o vira realmente. Cega pelo ódio e pela mágoa, afastou o verdadeiro homem que vestia a Armadura de Capricórnio, criando para si uma imagem distorcida dele.

Dione estava distraída e não percebeu quando foi agarrada pela cintura e jogada novamente contra a água. Agarrou o Cavaleiro instintivamente, levando o consigo para debaixo d'água. A transparência do mar grego permitia que se observassem perfeitamente durante os instantes que ficaram sob a água. Estavam bem próximos, afundando lentamente. Percebendo as novas chances dadas a eles, Dione sorriu ainda debaixo d'água, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do Cavaleiro forçando-o para baixo.

Assim que voltou a superfície, Shura encontrou Dione sorrindo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam expondo uma felicidade que Shura parecia conhecer. Imaginou se aquela não seria a mesma expressão da Dione menina, que brincava pelo Santuário, aprontando com a ajuda de Máscara da Morte. Talvez fosse aquele sorriso que estivesse sob a máscara, aquele brilho nos olhos. Mas só agora ele tinha a oportunidade de vê-la assim. Inconscientemente passou a sorrir também, enquanto brincava na água com a jovem.

------------------x------------------

Na areia, Marin e Aioros conversavam enquanto Aioria estava distraído jogando vôlei com Milo, Kanon e Mask. Riam um pouco relembrando a crise de ciúmes do leonino há poucos instantes, mas uma ligeira variação no cosmo de três pessoas ali presentes fez com que o ritmo da conversa mudasse.

– Você pode sentir? – perguntou Aioros pensativo. – Eles estão finalmente felizes.

– Mas há algo estranho no cosmo dele. – ela disse também pensativa, observando o casal que se divertia dentro d'água. – Varia entre a felicidade e o sentimento de culpa.

– Acho que sei de onde esse sentimento de culpa vem. – ele disse apontando com a cabeça para Máscara da Morte. – É perceptível que ele não está nada confortável com a situação.

– Você acha que o Mask fará algo? – ela perguntou temerosa.

– Sóbrio não. – Aioros pensou um pouco e continuou. – Ainda que Shura não me conte o que causou a briga dele com o Mask, pelos pequenos trechos que pude ouvir, a causadora foi a Dione.

– Mas você acha que ele se denunciaria assim? – ela fixou o olhar no leonino, acenando com a cabeça.

– Não sei. Ele é durão demais para admitir que a Dione mexe com ele. Mas também não sei se ele permitirá essa aproximação do Shura. – Aioros suspirou. – Quando a gente pensa que vai ter paz... Mais um problema.

– Não se preocupe. – ela tocou o ombro do mais velho gentilmente. – A Dione sabe muito bem como resolver essa situação.

– Acho que não percebi o quanto ela cresceu. – ele comentou nostálgico, observando a irmã que saía da água.

– Deve ser difícil, passar tanto tempo longe e depois encontrar tantas mudanças.

– Eu confesso que é complicado. – ele suspirou novamente. – Deixei meu irmão criança, e hoje ele é um homem. Já a Dione, apesar dos anos e da aparência, ela não mudou muito. Continua adulta demais pra idade que tem, continua querendo carregar o mundo nas próprias costas, continua forte. Acho que ela não muda nunca.

– Do que falavam? – perguntou Dione quando se aproximou junto com Shura.

– Do chilique do Oria por causa do biquíni da Marin. – Aioros riu. – Nem quero estar perto quando ele ver o seu.

– Esses dois estão se dando bem até demais. – Aioria disse, aproximando-se e colocando a cabeça no ombro da irmã.

– Ciúme de mim? – Aioros perguntou, falsamente ofendido.

– Aioria! – Dione o repreendeu, acompanhando Aioros no falso drama. – Desconfiando do nosso irmão? Eu não acredito! Eu te criei tão mal assim?

– Você não me criou. – ele comentou emburrado.

– Quem foi que cantava músiquinhas pra você dormir? – ela perguntou com ar de reprovação. – Quem é que dormia com você para que você não chorasse a noite? Quem te salvava do bicho-papão? Quem...muhmhuhumhmu

– Chega maninha, chega! – ele disse tampando a boca da irmã. – Está querendo denegrir a minha imagem?

– Isso é só o princípio do meu plano maléfico. – ela riu, sendo acompanhada por Shura.

– Juro que pensei que nunca mais ouviria essas brincadeiras entre irmãos. – o espanhol disse ainda rindo. – Senti falta disso!

– Você ainda não viu nada. – disse Aioros rindo. – 1…2…3

– Nós ainda dominaremos o mundo! – os três irmãos disseram juntos.

– Acho que vocês pegaram a doença de outros irmãos gregos. – riu Marin.

– Na verdade eles copiaram da gente. – Aioros disse falsamente sério.

– Minha rainha, aceita um suco? – perguntou Aioria a Marin, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

– Aceito sim, obrigada. – ela sorriu.

– Você vem comigo! – ele disse arrastando Dione.

– Esses dois não mudam nunca? – perguntou Aioros, assim que os dois se afastaram.

– O que seria de nós se eles mudassem? – perguntou Marin.

------------------x------------------

Aioria arrastou Dione por alguns metros ainda, até se afastarem do grupo de Cavaleiros que faziam as mais diversas atividades. Assim que o Cavaleiro julgou que estavam a uma distância segura, soltou a irmã, que passou a caminhar ao seu lado, ainda reclamando.

– Precisava dessa delicadeza toda? – ela perguntou emburrada. – Não era mais fácil me chamar que eu te acompanharia.

O Cavaleiro parecia desligado das palavras da irmã, enquanto andava cabisbaixo respirando profundamente. Sentia as mãos suadas e o coração bater numa velocidade diferente. Tomou fôlego e tocou o braço da Amazona, fazendo-a parar de falar e se virar.

– Eu conversei com Atena sobre aquele assunto. – ele disse ainda cabisbaixo.

– E? – ela se animou.

– Ela permitiu e disse que se alegrava muito. Mas me pediu prudência quanto a guerra que se aproxima. – ele disse sério. – Então comuniquei que pretendia somente anunciar a novidade, deixando o resto para o pós-guerra.

– Entendo. – ela disse séria, voltando a andar. Mas animou-se logo em seguida. – Isso é ótimo! – disse abraçando o irmão caçula. – Isso é perfeito!!! Quando pretende fazer o anúncio?

– Err... esse é o problema. – ele disse sem graça.

– Vai me dizer que o grande Aioria não sabe como fazê-lo? – perguntou Dione rindo. Percebendo a negativa estampada no olhar do jovem a sua frente, continuou. – Vamos acertar os detalhes agora. Tenho planos!

– Acho que pela primeira vez na vida não tenho medo dos seus planos. – riu Aioria, passando a ouvir atenciosamente tudo o que a irmã lhe dizia.

------------------x------------------

O resto do dia transcorreu sem maiores incidentes. Os Cavaleiros e Amazonas regressaram ao Santuário pouco tempo antes do anoitecer. Despediram-se em frente às escadarias das Doze Casas e depois disso seguiram silenciosos para seus lares. Uma sensação de paz tomou conta de cada um deles. A tranqüilidade tão esperada por fim parecia ter se apoderado de suas vidas. Não havia guerras, inimigos ou qualquer um que ameaçasse Atena naquele momento. Não havia nada que pudesse tirar-lhes aquela tranqüilidade.

Algumas horas após a sua chegada, Aioria passou a descer as escadarias sozinho. Caminhava tenso, ansioso pelo que estava por vir. Vestia-se sobriamente, uma calça preta e uma camisa social verde escura, com alguns botões abertos e por cima da calça, que estava com as mangas dobradas até pouco abaixo dos cotovelos. Os cabelos claros estavam úmidos, caindo displicentemente pelo rosto barbeado. Aioria tinha consciência da própria beleza e de como aquela roupa poderia deixá-lo ainda mais atraente. E a cada vez que pensava nisso, tinha a certeza de que era por _ela_.

Assim que chegou ao fim das escadarias, pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro, aguardando a chegada _dela._ Estava ansioso como um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. Suas mãos suavam e seu coração disparava. Irritava-se com o barulho suave vindo da vegetação que cercava o Santuário e da falta de barulho vinda do resto do local. Mas tudo aquilo pareceu desaparecer quando sentiu o perfume dela. Voltou-se e a encontrou sorrindo. Estava linda. Os cabelos ruivos soltos, a pele alva contrastando com o vestido rosado, a maquiagem leve, o perfume suave... Tudo nela era perfeito. Segurou-lhe uma das mãos, depositando ali um beijo cálido.

– Está ainda mais linda do que eu jamais pude imaginar. – ele sorriu sedutor.

– Você também está lindo. – ela sorriu.

– Vamos? – ele ofereceu o braço.

– Sim. – ela sorriu e ele soube que não importava quantos séculos se passassem, aquele sorriso ficaria gravado em sua alma para todo o sempre.

------------------x------------------

_Proximidades de Esparta, Grécia._

As gêmeas bebiam distraidamente na taverna de sempre. Ainda que a mais velha delas, de cabelos curtos, tivesse sua mente longe, ambas estavam nervosas com o aviso que haviam recebido. Convocadas pela terceira jovem, de cabelos verdes, as irmãs refletiam em seu interior o que a jovem poderia lhes trazer de informação. Ou o que ela realmente queria. Despertando-as de suas divagações, a jovem de cabelos verdes juntou-se as duas, na mesa dos fundos da taverna.

– Agiremos hoje. – ela sentenciou.

– Como? – perguntou a mais jovem das gêmeas.

– Agiremos hoje. Consegui as informações que faltavam sobre quem procuramos. Segundo a profecia ela sempre se apaixona pela "fera que habita as terras longínquas", foi só a questão de descobrir que foi essa "fera" nas gerações passadas. Descoberto isso nos relatos das nossas antecessoras, descobrir quem representa essa "fera" hoje em dia foi fácil. – a jovem disse gabando-se de sua inteligência.

– Descobrir algo nos relatos das nossas antecessoras é fácil. – zombou a gêmea de cabelos curtos. – Quem nos garante que você descobriu a pessoa certa?

– Tive um informante. – ela sorriu malignamente.

– Quem seria? – perguntou a gêmea de cabelos longos.

– Digamos que eles pertençam ao reino de Hades. – ela disse, tomando um gole de bebida.

– Você recorreu a Hades? – perguntou a mais nova. – Sabe que nosso mestre ficará furioso. Ele não gosta de nenhum deus que tente dominar a terra.

– Não recorri a Hades, recorri a alguém que conhece nossa estimada "fera". – ela sorriu misteriosamente. – Mas meu informante não é importante. Preparem-se! Agiremos essa noite.

------------------x------------------

Aioria estacionou o carro em frente a um pequeno restaurante, nos limites da Vila de Rodório. O local era simples, e inicialmente só poderia ser distinguido de uma casa pela placa que indicava que ali era um restaurante. Afastado da movimentação das ruas principais da vila, o local parecia um simples restaurante familiar, freqüentado por viajantes ou pessoas menos afortunadas.

– Espero que goste da minha escolha. Apesar de não ser um restaurante fino, é um local acolhedor. – ele disse quando estavam em frente a porta.

Marin surpreendeu-se com o interior do local. As lanternas coloridas, o piso de madeira, as mesas baixas cercadas por almofadas, o cheiro de pescado, os quadros de belas caligrafias e de cerejeiras floridas. Tudo ali era familiar, nostálgico. As famílias ao redor das mesas, suas faces, suas vestes, seu idioma. Tudo ali a encantava, a fazia lembrar de cenas do passado, de coisas simples de seu dia-a-dia antes de chegar ao Santuário. Memórias que pareciam estar esquecidas.

– Estamos numa área onde há muitas famílias japonesas. – Aioria comentou.

– Obrigada. – ela sorriu com os olhos úmidos.

Rapidamente uma menina, de não mais que 15 anos, aproximou-se deles, indicando-lhes uma mesa mais ao fundo, bem perto de uma janela de onde se podia avistar o Mar Egeu. Assim que se acomodaram, Aioria fez o pedido demonstrando um japonês perfeito, mas um total desconhecimento dos pratos típicos. Conteve uma risada ao vê-lo pedir, imaginando o que ele faria quando descobrisse do que se tratava o pedido. Assim que o jantar lhes foi servido, Marin deu uma rápida aula de como segurar o hashi. Aioria tentou demonstrar que era um bom aluno pegando um sushi, mas o mesmo acabou caindo no prato novamente, o que fez Marin rir.

– Você ri de mim porque é acostumada com esses palitinhos. – reclamou ele emburrado.

– É hashi o nome. – ela o corrigiu divertida. – E você só precisa de um pouco de prática.

Ainda sorrindo, Marin pegou um o fatídico sushi com destreza, mergulhando-o no shoyo e oferecendo com cuidado a Aioria, que como uma criança resignada, abriu a boca esperando que a namorada lhe desse comida. Mastigou com gosto o que lhe foi oferecido, inicialmente fazendo uma cara de dúvida, passando para uma expressão de "o que estou comendo?".

- É sushi. – ela disse rindo.

– Eu sei. – ele respondeu, tentando mostrar que sabia do que se tratava.

– É arroz recheado com peixe cru e envolto por alga desidratada, explicando de uma forma simples. – ela sorriu.

– Peixe cru? – ele se assustou. – Vocês comem peixe cru?

– Vocês comem Patsas (1)!!

– Ok, você venceu. – ele disse erguendo as mãos em sinal de sua desistência.

– Que tal, eu peço um Yakisoba pra você e como o sushi sozinha? – ela perguntou tentando animá-lo.

– É uma ótima idéia. – ele riu, sendo seguido por ela.

O jantar transcorreu entre risadas e sorrisos de cumplicidade. Marin sentia-se realizada. Por mais que pudesse ter idealizado aquele momento, nas poucas horas que separaram o convite feito pelo Cavaleiro e a sua concretização, nada poderia se igualar a aquele momento. Diferente dos jantares cheios de formalidade que imaginara, aquele era aconchegante e intimo. Algo que só os dois poderiam vivenciar. Aioria sentia-se nas nuvens a cada sorriso da Amazona a sua frente. Nunca poderia imaginar, quando conversara com Dione na praia, que tudo correria tão bem. E que Marin iria gostar tanto.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, foi-lhes servido um chá por cortesia da casa. Conversaram mais um pouco até que por fim o chá se findou. Aioria pagou a conta enquanto Marin foi ao banheiro, dando a falsa ilusão de que sairiam dali naquele momento. Após trocar algumas palavras com a dona do estabelecimento, Aioria se dirigiu a namorada, que voltava do banheiro. Estendeu-lhe o braço, o que foi prontamente aceito pela jovem, que o enlaçou. Despediram-se cordialmente da dona do restaurante, saindo em seguida.

------------------x------------------

O silêncio costumeiro do Santuário era quebrado pelas risadas vindas do Nono Templo. Acomodados da melhor maneira na sala, Dione, Shura e Aioros assistiam a um filme de comédia. Enquanto isso, Kamus e Afrodite discutiam as composições de Mozart no Templo de Aquário. Kanon, Milo, Mask e Saga jogavam cartas no Terceiro Templo. Mú lia tranquilamente em seu templo, enquanto Aldebaran falava com a mãe no telefone. Na Vila das Amazonas, Shina e June assistiam televisão e, no Décimo Terceiro tempo, Dohko e Shion jogavam xadrez, enquanto Atena jogava em seu computador. Acostumados a estar em constante alerta, os habitantes do Santuário agora apenas aproveitavam uma noite tranqüila. Porque, por fim, a calmaria se instalara no Santuário de Atena.

_Mas, assim como depois de toda tempestade vem a calmaria,  
depois da calmaria a tempestade não tarda a voltar..._

_E dessa vez com força total..._

_**Continua...**_

(1) – Sopa grega feita com tripas (by wikipedia).

------------------x------------------

**N/A: **Capítulo mais superficial, tranqüilo, sem muita ação. Um dia de diversão. Já que os douradinhos também precisam disso, às vezes XD. Mas só por enquanto. No próximo capítulo os mistérios serão parcialmente revelados, assim como os inimigos mostraram suas faces. É pessoal, a fic está chegando ao fim, mas quero lembrar que a história não acaba por aqui. Vocês saberão mais nos próximos capítulos.

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais ao povo que deixou reviews! Adorei o surgimento de novos leitores, isso sempre me incentiva. Agradecimentos a Marina Jolie, por me pressionar até que eu acabasse de editar esse capítulo para postar. E como sempre o capítulo ficou sem betagem, dessa vez porque minha nova beta sumiu e eu estava sem tempo.

Resposta aos reviews dos não-logados:

Queline:_ Quem dera que eu tivesse dois homens assim pra mim uhahuau. Mas com certeza nós não iríamos brigar uhauhauha. Obrigada pelo review. Beijinhos._

Beijinhos e até a próxima

Nina. Ou, agora oficialmente, Dra. Nina (o nick mudou, mas a ficwriter é a mesma!)


	9. Céu Nublado

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

**Capítulo Oito: Céu Nublado**

Aioria conduziu Marin por um caminho que os afastava do restaurante e do carro, subindo uma pequena colina. Ela havia tentado perguntar o que estava acontecendo algumas vezes, mas o olhar sonhador dele a inibira. Decidira esperar para descobrir a surpresa quando ele quisesse. Caminharam por alguns metros, até alcançar um mirante, que se projetava sobre um enorme precipício. Além do mirante estava o Mar Grego.

Os olhos da amazona brilharam e ela suspirou extasiada pela visão que o mirante lhe proporcionava. Sentia-se solta sobre o Mar Grego, sentia-se voando sobre ele. A brisa marinha tocou-lhe a face e agitou os cabelos ruivos. Fechou os olhos e por alguns instantes a amazona sentiu-se voando. Podia sentir o vento tocar-lhe, como se a erguesse aos céus. Quase podia tocar o mar, num vôo baixo, pertencente somente à sua imaginação. Abriu os olhos novamente quando se sentiu abraçada por trás pelo cavaleiro, que enlaçou sua cintura e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Uma águia foi feita para voar. – ele sussurrou. – Não posso trazer o céu até você, mas posso erguê-la aos céus. Abra suas asas, minha águia, e voe livre.

Marin fechou os olhos novamente, apreciando aquelas sensações tão plenas. Plenitude. Essa era a palavra que poderia definir aquele momento. Após tanta dor, tantas guerras, dificuldades, obstáculos... Em fim sentia-se completa depois de tantos anos, talvez décadas ou quem sabe séculos. Já não sabia precisar quanto tempo esperara por um momento como aquele. Estava junto do homem que amava e esse sentimento era recíproco. Enfim feliz. Enfim plena. Enfim em paz.

------------------x------------------

Dione ainda permanecia deitada no chão da sala do Nono Templo. O filme acabara há alguns minutos e Aioros se levantara para ir ao banheiro antes que eles iniciassem outro filme, deixando-a sozinha com Shura. Voltada para o teto, a amazona observava os detalhes do mesmo, enquanto refletia sobre algumas coisas. A proximidade do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio a desconcertava de uma maneira que ela não entendia, fazendo-a se calar. Também não compreendia por que era tão bom estar ao lado dele, e por que queria mais do que estar simplesmente ao seu lado. Notando o semblante pensativo da jovem, Shura tentou acalmá-la, achando que a amazona estava preocupada com o desfecho da noite do irmão caçula.

– Não se preocupe, Aioria vai dar o jeito dele. O jantar dos dois será perfeito. – ele disse sorrindo, o que a fez se voltar pra ele.

– Tenho minhas dúvidas. – ela disse rindo, esquecendo-se completamente do que estava pensando. – Às vezes acho que a armadura do meu irmão deveria ser de "gatinho" e não de leão.

– Apesar do Aioria ser bem mansinho com você e com a Marin, ele sabe rugir como um leão de verdade quando necessário. – Shura disse rindo, mas seu semblante tornou-se sério ao proferir a última frase. – Não duvide da determinação dele. Nunca.

– O que você disse? – ela perguntou estranhamente séria, sentando-se rapidamente.

– Que o Aioria é determinado quando quer. – ele disse sem entender nada.

– Estou falando sobre a história do leão. – ela se aproximou ainda mais do cavaleiro que permanecia deitado.

– Eu o comparei com um leão de verdade. – ele disse sorrindo. – Uma brincadeira com a Constelação.

– Leão de verdade? – ela repetiu descrente.

– É! Daqueles que vivem nas savanas africanas e nos zoológicos. – ele completou cada vez mais confuso.

– Shura você é um gênio! – ela disse dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e se erguendo num salto em seguida. – Mas se você estiver certo, estamos ferrados! – ela disse correndo para o banheiro. – Aioros saia daí agora! Vá até Atena e lhe diga que temos grandes problemas. Diga-a que eu saí com uma equipe para tentar resolver. Se minha equipe falhar, te quero na liderança da defesa do Santuário. Não tenha misericórdia para com o inimigo, não importa quem ele seja.

– Mas Dione? – Aioros estava confuso.

– Não questione, faça. – ela disse brusca, voltando à sala, deparando-se com um Shura completamente confuso. – Shura você vem comigo. Temos trabalho sujo a fazer.

------------------x------------------

As três jovens permaneciam nas sombras, observando todo seu redor, enquanto procuravam a melhor estratégia para o ataque. A mais velha delas, de longos cabelos verdes, analisava todas as possibilidades silenciosamente. A mais nova das gêmeas, de olhos lilases, observava o que estava ao seu redor, procurando eliminar qualquer interrupção que pudessem ter. Enquanto a última das jovens simplesmente se preparava para a batalha.

– Criei uma sutil barreira aqui. – disse a de olhos lilases. – Ninguém vai se atrever a se aproximar. Mesmo que não saibam o porque, qualquer ser vivo vai temer estar aqui, afastando-se instintivamente.

– Ótimo. – disse a mais velha. – Nossa operação deve ser silenciosa e precisa. Devemos evitar confrontos e de maneira alguma devemos chamar a atenção. O sucesso dessa missão é vital para o nosso senhor.

– É simples. – iniciou a gêmea mais velha. – Fazemos qualquer idiota de refém e forçamos a vinda do nosso interesse.

– É uma idéia a se considerar maninha.

– Até que você pensa. – zombou a outra.

– Só não te quebro aqui porque temos trabalho a fazer. – resmungou. – Vocês pela direita. Eu pego o refém.

------------------x------------------

Aioria e Marin continuavam observando o horizonte. Seus corações batiam cadenciados, enquanto o silêncio substituía com perfeição qualquer jura de amor. Não havia a necessidade de palavras, gestos ou olhares. Suas almas se entendiam como se estivessem conectadas por um elo mais antigo do que suas próprias vidas. Algo que nem o tempo poderia destruir.

Aioria afastou-se por um instante. Toda sua tranqüilidade esvaiu-se quando ele pôs a mão tremula dentro do bolso da calça jeans que vestia. Tocou o objeto que ali estava e sentiu-se estremecer. Respirou fundo e deu um passo em direção a amazona que ainda mantinha os olhos fixos no horizonte. Abriu a boca para pronunciar o nome da amazona, mas sua voz foi abafada.

Mãos firmes agarram-lhe pelo pescoço, numa chave de braço que o sufocou momentaneamente. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que eram braços de uma mulher e assim que se recuperou do susto, passou a fazer pressão com as próprias mãos para que ela o soltasse, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava avisar Marin do perigo. Mas suas mãos perderam as forças quando viu a amazona ser agarrada por outras duas mulheres. Assim que sua desistência foi percebida pela inimiga, ela afrouxou os braços, dando-lhe somente o espaço para respirar.

– O que querem? – ele perguntou seco, enquanto pensava numa maneira rápida de se livrar daquelas pessoas. Não seria difícil. Eram três mulheres, e ele um cavaleiro.

– Pare de pensar em alternativas para escapar, cavaleiro. – a que o segurava disse. – Sabemos quem vocês são e tenha certeza que não fugirá de nós. Só viemos pegar a garota.

– O que querem com ela. – ele disse frio, tentando não demonstrar seus temores. – Não vêem que ela é uma simples civil?

– Garoto tolo! – disse a que lhe segurava ao golpeá-lo com força na nuca, fazendo-o cair. – Sabemos que nesta vida ela se apresenta como uma Amazona de Atena. Aliás, que não a conhece é você. – virou-se para as amigas. – Vamos! Ele não fará nada enquanto a tivermos.

– RYUSEI-KEN (1)! – Marin desferiu um golpe rápido, livrando-se das duas jovens que a seguravam. Ficando ao lado do cavaleiro que se erguia.

– Por que falam como se eu não estivesse aqui? – ela perguntou com um brilho estranho no olhar. – Estão achando que vão me levar com tanta facilidade assim?

Aioria e Marin partiram para o ataque com uma sucessão de chutes e socos. Intercalando os adversários, Aioria aproveitava as brechas abertas por Marin com seus chutes, para desferir poderosos socos, enquanto Marin aproveitava a força empregada pelo cavaleiro para atordoar os adversários, antes que ela os atingisse com agilidade. A luta seguia equilibrada até que uma das jovens, a que imobilizara Aioria, começou a rir sarcasticamente. As outras duas rapidamente se juntaram a ela, visivelmente mais concentradas. Seus cosmos pouco a pouco se elevavam, demonstrando seu verdadeiro poder.

– Meninas, está na hora da gente se divertir. – sorriu a jovem de olhos vermelhos como o sangue que escorria da própria boca. – Ele é bom. Deixem-no pra mim.

A jovem partiu para cima de Aioria com uma força redobrada, enquanto as outras duas lutavam com Marin. Era visível a dificuldade da amazona de manter o ritmo ao ser atacada por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, principalmente porque a intensidade do ataque delas aumentava a cada golpe. Preocupado com a situação da namorada, Aioria perdia a concentração na luta, sendo atingindo mais vezes do que o normal. Incrivelmente a força da jovem se igualara a sua, senão a superara em poucos instantes. Quem quer que ela fosse, era poderosa, e Marin corria um grande risco.

Marin respirava ofegante, após ter sido atingida no estômago. Ela sabia que a cada golpe que recebia, Aioria perdia a concentração na luta, o que o prejudicava. Não poderia desapontá-lo. Não poderia deixá-lo sofrer por ela. Elevou seu cosmo mais uma vez. Seus olhos atingiam uma coloração avermelhada, a mesma de seus cabelos, enquanto seu cosmo se erguia vertiginosamente. Ninguém feriria Aioria. Ela não deixaria que o machucassem. _Dessa vez não seria como todas as outras vezes._

Marin saltou sobre as adversárias, numa velocidade superior a do som. Atacou-lhes com vários chutes, que aumentavam de potência gradativamente, chegando a um nível que ultrapassava os poderes de um Cavaleiro de Prata. Seus olhos pareciam duas pedras preciosas, vermelhas como sangue, que queimavam de fúria.

– Cães de Ares! Vocês não encostarão nele dessa vez. – sua voz estava estranha. – Eu não permitirei que tudo se repita.

– Droga! – a que lutava com Aioria golpeou-o mais uma vez, lançando-o contra a cerca de proteção do mirante, que quase não resistiu ao impacto. – Ela está despertando.

Ao ver Aioria caído, Marin ergueu seu cosmo ainda mais. Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho intenso, sua postura tornou-se autoritária, seu cosmo monstruoso. Virou-se para a jovem que golpeara Aioria, e a atirou contra uma parede de pedras apenas com o mover de uma das mãos, sem nem mesmo tocá-la.

– Já disse que vocês não o mataram nesta era. – ela disse, sua voz impunha um respeito que antes não existia. – EAGLE TOE FLASH (2)!

_**-----------------------Início do Flash back-----------------------**_

_Sentados numa das inúmeras praias gregas, duas crianças, de no máximo seis anos, conversavam distraídas, observando as ondas._

– _Eu me tornarei um grande cavaleiro e servirei Atena. – dizia o pequeno garoto de brilhantes olhos verdes._

– _Mas você disse que iria se casar comigo. – a menina reclamou, virando as costas para seu companheiro._

– _E eu vou! – ele disse confiante, fazendo-a voltar-se para si. – Já deixei de cumprir alguma promessa que fiz pra você?_

– _Não, mas... – a menina baixou os olhos, fixando-os na areia, enquanto os cabelos vermelhos cobriam-lhe a face. – Eu não queria que você fosse._

– _Não fique triste, eu voltarei e me casarei com você. E você terá orgulho de se casar com um Cavaleiro que serve Atena, a deusa da justiça. – ele disse demonstrando sua confiança nas próprias palavras._

_Um sorriso sincero brotou na face da pequenina naquele momento, com a certeza de que ele cumpriria todas as suas promessas. E nesse momento os olhos vermelhos dela brilharam de felicidade._

_**-----------------------Fim do Flash back-----------------------**_

As outras duas jovens, que ainda lutavam com Marin, foram surpreendidas pelo golpe da amazona, sendo arremessadas a metros de distância. O comum chute que caracterizava o ataque havia sido intensificado pelo cosmo estranho que emanava da amazona. Sem controle do mesmo, o golpe que quebraria uma rocha, quase destruiu a formação rochosa onde o mirante se apoiava, fazendo-o estremecer. Mais um golpe daqueles, e tudo seria tragado pela escuridão, rumo ao Mar Grego, que se chocava violentamente contras algumas pedras, muitos metros abaixo do mirante.

Desgastada pelo golpe, Marin caiu desacordada sem qualquer energia. O cosmo digno de um deus que a cercava desapareceu tão instantaneamente quanto havia surgido, deixando a amazona exausta. Aioria desesperou-se assim que a viu desmaiar, erguendo-se mais uma vez, e indo ao seu encontro com bastante dificuldade devido os ferimentos por todo o corpo.

_**-----------------------Início do Flash back-----------------------**_

_Corria pela floresta densa, conduzida por um jovem. Tinha a certeza de que ainda estava na Grécia,mas tudo lhe parecia diferente. O grego usado pelo jovem que a conduzia parecia ser tão antigo quanto as profecias que Dione traduzira. Suas vestes também pareciam se encaixar nessa época. Observava sua pele queimada de sol, os cabelos longos voando, seu corpo de formas mais femininas, sem qualquer vestígio de anos de treino... Em sua alma, ainda era a Marin de sempre. Mas que corpo seria aquele?_

– _Em pouco tempo chegaremos ao Santuário, a senhorita ficará segura lá. – o jovem disse, despertando-a de suas divagações. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam determinados, passando uma segurança conhecida para a jovem._

_**-----------------------Fim do Flash back-----------------------**_

A jovem que lutara com Aioria, levantou-se mais uma vez, aproximando-se da jovem desmaiada. Seu sorriso era sádico e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Não haveria qualquer trabalho agora. A amazona desmaiara, o que a deixava fora do combate, e o cavaleiro não seria difícil de ser eliminado.

– Agora só restou você, garoto. – ela disse se aproximando do cavaleiro, que se pôs à frente da amazona desmaiada. – Ah, qual é? Você está todo machucando de tanto levar porrada por ela. Distraía-se a cada golpe que ela levava. Você sabe que seu estado não estaria tão lastimável se não fosse por ela. Aliás, vou te contar um segredinho, todas as desgraças que acontecem na sua vida são culpa dela. Você morrerá por culpa dela. E pra facilitar as coisas, vou terminar o trabalho agora mesmo.

Ela desferiu uma sucessão de chutes no cavaleiro, que mal se defendeu, usando o próprio corpo para impedir que os golpes atingissem a amazona desmaiada. Novamente a jovem acertou-o com mais uma sucessão de chutes e socos, que o fizeram cair de joelhos. Aioria não dizia nada, não soltara nenhum gemido de dor sequer. Estava ensangüentado, deveria ter quebrado algumas costelas, e uma hemorragia interna insistia em levar parte de seu sangue a sua boca. Mas seus olhos continuavam vívidos e se mantinham fixos no adversário.

_**-----------------------Início do Flash back-----------------------**_

_O jovem dissera que estava levando-a para o Santuário, mas aquele caminho não se parecia em nada com o caminho que sempre percorrera para chegar ao mesmo. Não havia qualquer sinal da Vila de Rodório ou do caminho pedregoso que levava ao Santuário. Tudo ali não passava de uma floresta densa._

– _Quem é você? – ela balbuciou confusa. – Não sei o seu nome._

– _Aquiles de Leão. Cavaleiro de Atena, o primeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão. – ele disse orgulhoso, mas Marin percebeu um certo desapontamento em seu olhar, quando ela não reconheceu seu nome._

– _Você disse Cavaleiro de Leão, não é? – ela começou a ligar os fatos. Algo estava errado. Aioria era o Cavaleiro de Leão, e não aquele garoto. Mas aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos lhe eram tão familiares. A mesma emoção. A mesma sinceridade. A mesma determinação. O mesmo carinho... o mesmo amor... Eram os mesmos olhos de Aioria!_

_**-----------------------Fim do Flash back-----------------------**_

– Sabe o que sempre me irritou em você? – ela perguntou chutando-o, o que o fez cuspir sangue. – Seus olhos. Essa sua determinação, essa sua força interna, essa sua garra. Ou seria somente sua teimosia. É sempre assim. Seus olhos brilham até o último instante, quando te fatio ao meio com a minha espada. – ela disse desembainhando a espada. – Sabe quantas vezes seu sangue já a banhou? Inúmeras. E sempre por causa dessa vadiazinha que você protege. – ela riu zombeteira. – Mas confesso que essa foi a primeira vez que você foi capaz de me fazer sangrar. Parabéns! A cada reencarnação você está melhor. Mas infelizmente, ou seria felizmente? Tudo sempre acaba da mesma maneira. Você morto pelas minhas mãos. Não importa a era.

A jovem ergueu a espada, pondo-se em posição de combate. Seus olhos brilhavam insanos e seu sorriso aumentava a cada gesto. Quando a lâmina estava preste a cortar a carne do cavaleiro, que já não tinha forças para se mover, a jovem foi jogada longe por uma pancada forte em sua tempora. Sua cabeça latejava, mas ela poderia reconhecer aquela risada irônica até no Reino de Hades.

_**-----------------------Início do Flash back-----------------------**_

_Lentamente Marin começava a traçar possibilidades. Seriam aquelas mulheres, com que lutava até poucos instantes atrás, servas de Cronos? Será que lhe haviam mandado para uma era diferente? Para sanar suas dúvidas, arriscou-se a perguntar._

– _Em que ano estamos?_

– _Estamos na Era dos Deuses, senhorita._

– _Era dos Deuses? – ela se assustou, era ainda pior do que pensara. Provavelmente voltara no tempo ou estava delirando._

– _Sim. Quando os deuses e mortais caminham juntos sobre a Terra, como agora._

– _Como agora?_

– _Senhorita Niké, sei que tens dúvidas sobre sua encarnação, mas Atena lhe esclarecerá em breve. Vamos antes que os inimigos nos alcancem._

_**-----------------------Fim do Flash back-----------------------**_

– Olá Deimos, sentiu minha falta? – Dione perguntou irônica, enquanto pisava sobre a mão da outra jovem para que ela largasse a espada. – Não, não, não mocinha! Nada de brincar com armas. Se você quiser brincar, tem que ser com suas próprias mãozinhas. – Dione pisou com mais força na mão da amazona, quebrando alguns ossos. – Ops! Acho que quebrei sua mãozinha. Então não vai ter brincadeira hoje. Sugiro que você dê o fora com suas amiguinhas, e a gente se vê no parquinho outro dia.

– Está fugindo da brincadeira, Dione? – a jovem perguntou enquanto puxava o pé da amazona para que ela caísse, mas Dione apenas deu um salto, caindo de pé, afastada da jovem que se erguia. – Ainda nem começamos.

– Shura, cuida da Marin e do Aioria pra mim? – Dione pediu enquanto se preparava para lutar. – Mask e Milo, acho que vocês vão poder se divertir com aquelas duas ali.

– Que tal trocarmos? – perguntou Mask, ao reconhecer a jovem que estava à frente da Dione. – Gostei dela. Posso matá-la?

– É toda sua. – Dione riu.

_**-----------------------Início do Flash back-----------------------**_

– _Niké? – Marin estava cada vez mais confusa. Por que o jovem lhe chamara de Niké? Por que ele tinha os mesmos olhos que Aioria?_

– _Senhorita Niké, já disse, precisamos alcançar o Santuário antes que…_

_O jovem não pode terminar de falar. A sua frente surgiu uma jovem vestida de negro, que o golpeou fortemente com a espada, quase o partindo ao meio. A face da jovem que o matara, remeteu Marin a jovem que lutava com Aioria. A mesma expressão de escárnio, o mesmo sarcasmo, o mesmo prazer em ferir, em matar. As lágrimas molharam seu rosto sem que percebesse. Marin caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo sem vida, sem qualquer ação._

– _Não chore por ele. Ele apenas cumpriu seu destino. – a jovem disse limpando a espada. – Venha comigo e cumpra o seu, que é dar a vitória ao meu mestre._

_As memórias perdidas retornaram como uma tempestade, que desabava sem piedade sobre si. Os mesmos olhos. Sempre os mesmos olhos. Não importava a era, a idade, eram sempre os mesmos olhos. O menino da praia que lhe fizera promessas crescera e se tornara o primeiro Cavaleiro de Leão, que tentara lhe proteger em sua primeira reencarnação. E nas eras que estariam por vir, aqueles mesmos olhos tentariam protegê-la novamente, a cada reencarnação, a cada renascimento. Os mesmos olhos lhe amariam e lhe devotariam a vida. Mesmo que em todas as eras seus destinos fossem os mesmos. Morrer por ela... Morrer por Niké, a Deusa da Vitória._

_**-----------------------Fim do Flash back-----------------------**_

Marin abriu os olhos lentamente. A cabeça lateja, os pensamentos eram confusos. Em sua mente, o passado e o presente se confundiam, misturando eras, reencarnações e acontecimentos. Pressionava inutilmente as têmporas, tentando afastar a enxurrada de pensamentos que a invadiam. Enquanto Marin lutava contra seus próprios pensamentos, num esforço sobre humano para manter-se consciente, Dione e Deimos trocavam ofensas.

– Fugindo do combate, Dione? – Deimos insistiu. – Está com medinho de me enfrentar?

– Você realmente decidiu que quer morrer hoje, não é Deimos? – Dione voltou-se para ela. – Há quantos anos te devo uma surra? Acho que há bastante tempo. Quer que eu desconte agora?

– Você e mais quantos vão me dar uma surra? – Deimos perguntou sarcástica, enquanto as outras duas jovens se juntavam a ela. – Acha mesmo que por trazer esses três caras você está em vantagem? Idiota. Vocês não passam de mortais.

– Olha quem fala! – riu Dione. – Melhor ser mortal do que uma deusa falsa. Aliás, você é só uma mortal com mania de grandeza. Conheço outros que se julgam deuses como você.

– Infelizmente Dione querida, a conversinha de vocês duas ficará para depois. – a jovem de cabelos verdes disse, puxando Deimos pelo braço. – Nosso Mestre nos espera. E não se preocupe, nós nos encontraremos novamente. E eu tenho certeza que vocês poderão resolver suas diferenças.

– Não vou impedi-las. – disse Dione com descaso. – Mas digam a seu mestre que eu chutarei a bunda dele pessoalmente. Ninguém se mete com a minha família.

– Não zombe dos deuses, garota imprudente. – rebateu a outra gêmea, que estava calada até então. – Eles a castigarão por isso.

------------------x------------------

Em poucos instantes as três haviam sumido do mirante, restando ali apenas os Cavaleiros de Atena e o rastro de destruição. Marin arrastou-se até Aioria assim que conseguiu recuperar de vez o controle sobre seus pensamentos. Aproximou-se do homem amado, erguendo-lhe a cabeça e a apoiando em seu colo. Assim que sentiu o toque da amada sobre a pele, Aioria abriu os olhos, observando-a com cuidado, em busca de qualquer ferimento. Ao vê-la bem, ele forçou um dos braços, para que este alcançasse o objeto que estava em seu bolso. Com dificuldade entregou uma pequena caixinha à amazona, que a abriu curiosa, revelando duas alianças douradas, cuidadosamente esculpidas em ouro.

– Não foi assim que eu planejei. – ele disse com um sorriso fraco. – Mas eu vim aqui por isso. – ele respirou fundo e sentiu as costelas quebradas doerem, deixando um gemido abafado escapar, o que não passou despercebido pela amazona. – Quer casar comigo?

As lágrimas quentes escorreram pelo rosto da amazona com mais intensidade, pingando sobre o rosto do cavaleiro. Abraçara-o como podia, depositando suaves beijos sobre a face machucada. Era injusto que a cada reencarnação Aioria se apaixonasse por ela... e acabasse morrendo por ela. Por que ele a amava? Por que ele a pedia em casamento depois de quase ter sido morto por causa dela? E por que ela não conseguia dizer não? Por que ela ansiava por aquele pedido?

– Aceito. – disse vencida. Depois conversaria melhor com Aioria, explicaria que era importante mantê-lo longe de si, para sua própria segurança. Mas por agora faria tudo para deixá-lo feliz. Faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo feliz. Qualquer coisa.

_**Continua...**_

(1) Ryusei-ken – Meteoros, um golpe da Marin muito semelhante ao usado por Seiya.

(2) Eagle Toe Flash - Lampejo da Águia.

------------------x------------------

**N/A: **Enfim o fim do mistério (ou pelo menos parte dele)!! Eis o penúltimo capítulo! Ufa! Nem acredito. Alguém mais além de mim teve a impressão de que eu não conseguiria terminar essa fic? Eu tinha quase aceitado o fato de que nunca conseguiria terminar uma fic, mas o próximo capítulo é o fim. Fim dessa fic. Porque a história envolvendo Marin e Aioria é muito mais longa do que isso. E pra quem quiser descobrir o que a tão falada guerra reserva para os Cavaleiros de Atena, aguarde "Tempestade".

Nem sei o que dizer do capítulo. Sem betagem, só revisei rapidamente antes de postar. Não tive tempo para nada. Mas espero que gostem dele mesmo assim XD. O tempo parece sumir, principalmente no final do semestre. Obrigada a todos que leram e um obrigada especial aos que comentaram!!

**Momento Merchan:**

Momento Merchan para divulgar um novo fórum de Fanfictions e Fanarts: INFINITE DREAMS FANFICTION. Onde você pode divulgar trabalhos, encontrar trabalhos, conversar e se divertir. Um fórum para aqueles que gostam do mundo dos Animes e Mangas. O link está no meu Perfil, é só ir lá, clicar e conferir!!

Até o próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina


	10. Primeiras gotas a cair

Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Mas esse detalhe ainda pode ser corrigido XD.

Aviso 2: Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, mas aceito donativos XD.

Nota Inicial: Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que leram e comentaram essa fic que finalmente chega ao fim. Antes que eu receba ameaças (viu dona Marina) vou avisando que esse é o final da fic e não da história em si. Espero que gostem do capítulo final!!

------------------x------------------

**Prelúdio de uma Tempestade**

_By Leo no Nina_

**Capítulo Nove: Primeiras gotas a cair**

O fenômeno conhecido como Calmaria se dá quando todo o vento cessa ante a proximidade de uma tempestade. E naquela noite, nem mesmo a brisa vinda do Mar grego ousava tocar-lhe a face. Nuvens cinzentas cobriam o céu, enquanto o tempo abafado sufocava-lhe a alma. E cada instante a certeza, de que a tempestade viria, crescia dentro de si. Adentrou o quarto após suaves batidas na porta. Encontrou o irmão dormindo serenamente num canto do quarto, enquanto a jovem ruiva permanecia junto a uma janela, enquanto seu rosto se comprimia numa expressão de preocupação.

– Se continuar assim terá rugas cedo demais. – disse chamando a atenção da jovem.

– Dione! – assustou-se a jovem deusa. – Desculpe-me, nem percebi sua chegada.

– Como ele está? – perguntou enquanto tocava os cachos dourados do irmão, deixando a mão percorrer a face machucada.

– O médico disse que relativamente bem. – a outra forçou um sorriso. – Disse que ele já passou por coisas piores e que com alguns dias de repouso ele estará pronto para outra.

– Não lhe disse que não havia com o que se preocupar? – a outra sorriu aliviada. Depositando um beijo sobre a fronte do cavaleiro adormecido. – Esse aí é duro na queda. É de família. – sua expressão tornou-se séria novamente. – Atena convida-a para uma reunião, ela gostaria de esclarecer a situação para todos.

– Ela me convida? – perguntou Marin, com o semblante triste. – Gostaria de ser intimada como eu era antes de tudo isso, como você foi agora. – ela disse voltando a face para o céu. – Um convite soa por deveras informal. Como se ela me considerasse uma semelhante.

– Mas você é. – Dione disse séria. – Apesar de que eu nunca vou conseguir considerar a menininha que eu vi crescer como uma deusa, você é uma.

– Queria não sê-lo. – ela disse num sussurro.

– Já se perguntou se Saori o quer? – perguntou séria, enquanto demonstrava reprovação na voz. – Talvez, no fundo do coração, ela somente deseja ser uma jovem normal, e não a reencarnação de Atena. Mas mesmo assim ela assumiu as responsabilidades que lhe foram confiadas. E saiu-se muito bem.

– Eu sei. – suspirou desolada. – Não devo reclamar tanto, não é? Você sempre brigou comigo quando eu reclamava de algo, dizendo que tudo o que acontece em nossas vidas tem um propósito.

– Mas não é verdade? – perguntou com um sorriso triste, passando a se alongar. – Vamos resolver isso logo! Estou precisando de um bom banho. E você de uma boa noite de sono.

Marin deu um sorriso triste, e acompanhou a mestra, não sem antes lançar um último olhar ao jovem que dormia no quarto. Marin e Aioria haviam sido instalados no Décimo Terceiro Templo, para que a proteção de ambos se tornasse mais fácil. Mesmo com a relutância da ruiva, ela teve de aceitar o convite ao observar o estado de saúde de Aioria. Faria tudo para vê-lo melhor. Tudo.

------------------x------------------

Posicionou-se diante dos cavaleiros e amazonas com um semblante sério. Respirou fundo por alguns instantes, com os olhos fixos no chão. Não havia qualquer brilho neles. Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro, e ergueu a cabeça observando Atena juntar-se a si, a frente de todos. Era sua deixa. Era a hora de encenar sua peça.

– Como vocês já sabem, passei os últimos anos em busca de duas profecias. Mas em nenhum momento foi-lhes dito o porquê disso. – ela disse. Havia uma certeza em sua voz que contradiziam as aflições de seu coração. Era uma boa atriz. – Isso foi proposital. As profecias deveriam ser mantidas em segredo até sua realização por motivo de segurança, mas o tempo se aproxima e muita coisa já foi está acontecendo. Não podemos mantê-los no escuro por muito mais tempo. É chegada a hora da revelação.

"As profecias referem-se a um tempo em que deuses e mortais caminhavam lado a lado sobre esta terra. Conta-se que, quando Atena reuniu seus cavaleiros pela primeira vez, foi porque seu báculo, que representa sua vitória sobre os outros deuses, subitamente tornou-se madeira apodrecida. O que parecia significar o fim da supremacia de Atena, na verdade era o início de um novo ciclo. Assim como a cada duzentos anos Atena reencarna para proteger a humanidade, a cada seiscentos anos, Niké, a Deusa da Vitória, deixa o báculo e reencarna. E assim como naquela época, nessa era, Niké deixou o báculo de Atena e reencarnou."

"A segunda profecia refere-se à reencarnação de Niké, dando-nos sutis pistas de como descobrir quem será sua escolhida. Mas a primeira profecia é a mais preocupante. Ela remete a mesma época do primeiro despertar de Niké, quando Ares, Deus da Guerra, ansiando o poder que Niké poderia lhe conferir, seqüestrou-a no intuito de aprisioná-la para todo o sempre em sua espada. Para que, a cada batalha, ele se sagrasse o vencedor, graças a Niké."

– Isso quer dizer que como Niké despertou, Ares também está desperto? – perguntou Aioros. E vendo a irmã assentir, continuou. – Mas algo não faz sentido. Você parece conhecer as servas de Ares há bastante tempo. Mas ele só despertou agora. Como é possível?

– Assim como nós, cavaleiros e amazonas, nos preparamos para o nascimento de Atena. Ares tem três Generais, que são reencarnações de Deimos, Phobos e Enio, sendo os dois primeiros filhos do deus da guerra, e a última uma deusa menor, conhecida como "Destruidora de Cidades". – ela explicou pausadamente. – Antes que Hades desperte, seus três generais preparam seu caminho, e assim como eu, buscam o paradeiro da escolhida de Niké.

– Mas se Ares já se moveu é porque descobriram a escolhida de Niké. – perguntou Mú. – Quem seria?

– Marin. – Um burburinho instalou-se no Décimo Terceiro Templo assim que Dione pronunciou o nome da discípula. Mas logo as vozes cessaram, ao ouvirem o Grande Mestre pedir por silêncio.

– Mas Dione, como elas conseguiram descobrir que era a Marin? – perguntou Milo. – Eu estava lá, vi como elas tinha certeza do que faziam e diziam. Pareciam conhecer muito mais o passado da Marin do que nós.

– Infelizmente, há uma parte da história que a profecia não conta. E elas tinham essa informação. Ao contrário de nós, os servos de Ares tinha acesso a informações daqueles que os precederam. Foi muito fácil achar nos relatos a menção freqüente do Cavaleiro de Leão. A única coisa que precisaram fazer foi descobrir quem ocupava o Quinto Templo nesta geração.

– Aioria? – perguntou Aldebaran surpreso. Aioros apenas deixou-se cair numa cadeira.

– A cada reencarnação, Niké apaixona-se pela mesma pessoa. Desde sua primeira reencarnação, até hoje.

– O Cavaleiro de Leão. – suspirou Atena.

– Mas é sempre pelo guardião da quinta casa? – perguntou Shion. – Não me lembro de Regulus ter se apaixonado.

– Não é pelo guardião da quinta casa e sim pelo Aioria. – Dione explicou. – A cada seiscentos anos a alma do meu irmão encarna em um jovem que no futuro se tornará o Cavaleiro de Leão. Ou seja, de seiscentos em seiscentos anos, é sempre a mesma alma que está na quinta casa.

– Qual é a ligação? – perguntou Aioros esperando o pior.

– Aioria reencarna para amar, proteger e… morrer por Niké. – suspirou Dione. – São almas gêmeas. É impossível impedir que se aproximem ou que se apaixonem.

– Morrer? – Assustou-se Atena. Apesar de ter ouvido parte da história, não esperava tanto.

– Mesmo que ele não guarde absolutamente nenhuma memória das vidas passadas, em todas elas ele amou e se sacrificou por Niké. – ela forçou um sorriso. Sua voz era melancólica. – Mas vocês sabem como ele é, mesmo que soubesse, ele nunca abandonaria alguém que ele gosta. Não importa se ele tiver que morrer por isso. Esse é o Aioria.

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Marin, que permanecia sentada mais ao longe. Ela parecia se encolher na cadeira a cada revelação. Seus pensamentos voltaram para Aioria, e ela teve medo de que ele morresse por ela. Deveria manter-se o mais longe possível dele.

– Mas vamos ao que importa. – disse Dione enérgica, abandonando a melancolia e assumindo uma postura firme. – Aioria, Marin, Atena e Shion ficarão no Décimo Terceiro Templo. Shion será nossa última barreira antes das deusas e do meu irmão. Não há motivo para estardalhaço. Eles vão planejar bem antes de atacar. Tentarão tirar Marin daqui com vida. Ou forçá-la a sair por "vontade própria". Por isso, quero cada Cavaleiro de Ouro em sua própria casa. – apontando para a Amazona de Cobra. – Shina, te quero na liderança da segurança. Distribua os cinco de bronze que foram para o Meikai nas fronteiras, exceto na costa, e os outros pelo Santuário. June ficará responsável pela comunicação e deverá abrigar os aprendizes sob a montanha, os treinos deles estão suspensos. Afrodite e eu faremos uma barreira de rosas na costa, mas creio que Poseidon não deixará que Ares passe. Ficarei na Casa de Leão por via das dúvidas. E o mais importante: os Generais de Ares são mulheres. Não confiem em suas aparências, não tenham piedade. Porque elas não terão de vocês.

------------------x------------------

Ele a observava discursar frente Atena e os demais cavaleiros. Toda aquela segurança, toda aquela altivez... eram tão falsas quando a tentativa dele de ficar indiferente a ela. Quando descobriu o interesse de Máscara da Morte, decidiu se afastar dela. Talvez o italiano realmente tivesse razão, ele não a merecia. Mas qualquer determinação fora sumariamente ignorada quando ela se aproximou dele mais cedo, quando ainda estavam na praia. Tocar a tez morena fez com que ele esquecesse do interesse do outro cavaleiro, passando a preocupar-se com o seu próprio. "_Não passo de um obsessivo"_, pensou irritado consigo mesmo, tentando voltar à atenção ao que Dione falava. Mas a cada gesto da jovem, sua mente desviava-se novamente.

Passou a prestar atenção na atitude segura que ela lutava para demonstrar. Era claro para ele que ela estava completamente arrasada. Arrastara uma Dione que desconhecia escada acima assim que chegaram. E aquela representação estava se demorando demais, em breve tudo o que ela aprisionava dentro de si sairia num rompante. Fosse de raiva, fosse de lágrimas.

Assim que a explicação de Dione teve seu fim, os cavaleiros retiraram-se silenciosos, em respeito a Marin, que permanecia sentada ao fundo, com o olhar fixo no chão. E Shura os seguiu. As escadarias pareceram mais extensas do que o de costume naquela noite. Nenhuma palavra era dita, nem mesmo a brisa ousava soprar. Caminhavam lado a lado, ainda que suas mentes permanecessem fixas num futuro incerto. Mas seus em seus corações calejados pelo tempo, a certeza de que estavam imersos numa nova guerra crescia. Mais uma vez.

------------------x------------------

Atena aproximou-se de Marin, erguendo-lhe a face de maneira acolhedora, e sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver o rosto vermelho da jovem, coberto por lágrimas.

– Marin, seria melhor que você descansasse. Apesar dos seus ferimentos serem leves, foi exigido demais do seu psicológico. – disse Atena de maneira gentil.

– Muito obrigada. – Marin sorriu fracamente. – Desculpe os transtornos. Vou me retirar.

Assim que Marin deixou a sala, Dione deixou-se cair sentada numa cadeira. Respirou fundo, tirando a franja do rosto, enquanto pensava em como agir. Atena percebeu a expressão pensativa da jovem e aproximou-se dela. Seu semblante era sério, suas ações forçadas. Ela ainda mantinha a pose de segurança que apresentara a todos.

– Vá descansar também. Você precisará estar o mais descansada possível para enfrentar as coisas que acontecerão. – a deusa menina disse. – Marin precisará muito de você. Assim como Aioria.

Dione apenas assentiu em silêncio, deixando a sala em seguida.

------------------x------------------

Respirou pela primeira vez quando ela adentrou o quarto. Vestia um vestido comum, os cabelos soltos úmidos do banho, emoldurando a face alva. Não havia qualquer sinal ali de que aquela era uma das mais fortes amazonas, muito menos de que era uma deusa. Assim que ela se aproximou da cama, toda a sua calma se esvaiu, fazendo com que a jovem o abraçasse com força num instinto protetor, ainda que não pudesse apertá-lo o suficiente devido os ferimentos que se espalhavam pelo corpo do rapaz.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou ainda envolto pelo abraço.

– Eu que deveria faze-lhe essa pergunta! – ela exclamou entre lágrimas, enquanto um sorriso fraco surgia no rosto oriental.

– Já passei por coisas piores. – ele sorriu triste. – Como pensar que tinha te perdido.

– Você não pode me perder. – ela disse séria, tocando o peito do cavaleiro delicadamente. – Porque estou aqui, em seu coração.

– Eu não disse que te amava desde muito antes de nascermos? – ele brincou. – Eu estava certo.

– Você é um bobo! – ela sorriu, ficando séria em seguida. – Em todas as gerações se apaixona pela mesma pessoa, que só lhe traz problemas.

– Somos almas gêmeas. Minha vida não seria completa sem você. – ele disse sério.

– Mesmo que você possa morrer por minha causa. – ela se afastou um pouco.

– Eu morreria quantas vezes fossem necessárias e renasceria a cada geração para morrer novamente, se ao menos uma única vez pudesse tê-la em meus braços e ouvi-la dizer que me ama. Sacrificaria minha vida sorrindo se assim pudesse fazê-la feliz. – ele disse com uma seriedade que a espantou. – Atena pode ser a deusa a quem sirvo, mas você é a dona de minh'alma.

Marin o abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos. Beijou-lhe nos lábios com sutileza, ao mesmo tempo em que depositava todo seu amor naquela carícia. Amava-o mais do que a si mesma. Amava-o com um amor tão antigo quanto as eras e tão extenso quanto o Universo.

– Desistiria da minha divindade se pudesse livrar-te desse destino. – ela sussurrou. – Desistiria da minha vida se pudesse manter a sua.

– Não diga besteiras! – ele a repreendeu rindo. – Deixe-me ser cavalheiro! Nas histórias que me contavam era o mocinho que salvava a mocinha e não ao contrário.

– Mas está é a vida real, por mais inacreditável que ela possa ser. – ela estava triste.

– A vida é tão inacreditável que me deu você de presente. – ele sorriu. – Isso não é maravilhoso?

– Há controvérsias! – ela sorriu. – Mas agora descanse.

– Só se você ficar aqui comigo. – ele fez biquinho.

– Eu fico. – ela sorriu, mas não havia qualquer brilho em seus olhos. – Ficaria para sempre se pudesse.

– Mas você pode. – ele sussurrou, enquanto ela sentava na cama, acomodando-o bem perto de si. – Temos toda a eternidade para ficarmos juntos.

Fechou os olhos tranquilo, enquanto ela se acomodava ainda mais confortavelmente ao seu lado. Sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, quando a sentiu beijar-lhe a fronte com carinho. Ninguém a tiraria de si. Nem mesmo os deuses poderiam tirá-la de si. Lutara e derrotara deuses por toda a sua vida em nome de Atena. Mas dessa vez lutaria e derrotaria qualquer um que ousassem ameaçá-la. Deusa ou Amazona... Niké ou Marin... não importava. Ela sempre seria a mesma menina que era treinada pela irmã. A mesma que sempre esteve ao seu lado, mesmo quando todo o Santuário o julgava, o condenava. A mesma que o fizera o homem mais feliz do mundo, desde que havia sido revivido. Ela era o que faltava em sua vida. Sua alma, sua dona, parte de si, parte de seu viver... era e sempre seria aquela a quem seu coração pertencia.

Adormeceu feliz, nos braços da mulher amada. Fosse ela deusa, amazona ou mortal.

------------------x------------------

As lágrimas, que ela tanto segurara, caíram por fim, quando as primeiras gotas de chuva tocaram-lhe a face. O vento, que até então havia cessado, voltou a soprar com força, fazendo a jovem abraçar-se num instinto primitivo, tentando se aquecer. Mais além, no Cabo Sunion, o mar se agitava, as ondas chocavam-se com violência contra a costa grega, demonstrando o poder de Poseídon. Nas florestas que cercavam o Santuário, num sussurrar que os humanos não compreendiam, toda a natureza agradecia a chuva, que lentamente tocava o solo grego, refrescando a terra. Mas, num intervalo ínfimo, a garoa refrescante tornara-se torrencial.

Dione atravessava os templos como um fantasma. Seus olhos estavam sem vida e avermelhados pelo choro. Seus atos eram instintivos, que apenas tentavam fazê-la ir para bem longe dali. Descia as escadarias lentamente, mas seu coração gritava ordenando-a correr. Seria imprudente correr nas escadas de mármore com toda aquela chuva, mas seria ainda mais imprudente permanecer ali, sufocada pelo próprio sofrimento.

Com passos vacilantes, passou a correr, enquanto seu choro se transformava em desespero. O coração parecia ser oprimido no peito por aquela chuva, que a todo momento sussurrava em seu ouvido seu fracasso. Havia falhado miseravelmente, e por causa de seu fracasso, Aioria havia se machucado. Marin havia se machucado. Fora tão cega...

Percebeu que seu caminho estava interrompido quando chocou-se com algo. Preparava-se para cair quando braços a seguraram, e a envolveram num abraço protetor. Aninhou-se naquele abraço, sentindo-se confortada pela primeira vez naquele dia. Olhou para o cavaleiro, distinguindo suas feições a cada raio que iluminava o ambiente. Inconscientemente sentiu-se melhor ao confirmar algo que seu coração já sabia: aquele que a abraçava era Shura. Deixou-se ser conduzida pelo cavaleiro, quando ele a levou para dentro do Templo, encaminhando-a até a sua suíte.

– Tome um banho quente. – ele disse suavemente, mas firme. - Você precisa descansar, o dia foi longo demais. Vou buscar roupas limpas para você no Templo de Aioros.

Dione agia como um autômato, sem perceber o que acontecia a seu redor. Ouviu Shura dizer algo antes de sair, mas não conseguiu compreender o que era. Queria apenas permanecer andando na chuva. Talvez assim pudesse lavar sua própria alma. Entrou rapidamente no chuveiro, deixando que a água quente escorresse por sua pele, tentando evitar qualquer pensamento. Mas sua mente insistia em lhe mostrar suas falhas. Sua falha tinha sido ainda maior do que julgara. Tinha falhado com as pessoas que lhe eram queridas. Falhara em reconhecer em Marin, Niké. Falhara em decifrar a profecia, o que protegeria não somente a vida de sua discípula, mas também de seu irmão. Falhara miseravelmente como amazona, como mestra e como irmã. As lágrimas voltaram a cair, e a jovem encostou-se na parede soluçando. Ficando assim por alguns momentos, deixando que toda aquela dor se fosse com suas lágrimas. Mas a dor parecia insistir em ficar em seu coração, atormentando-lhe.

Decidiu findar o banho, arrastando-se para fora do banheiro. Sobre a cama do cavaleiro, encontrou roupas limpas. Vestiu-as sem dar-se conta do que fazia. E assim que terminou, ouviu suaves batidas na porta e murmurou um "entre" em seguida. Quando Shura entrou no quarto, avistou Dione em frente ao espelho. As lágrimas escorriam, e os olhos estavam sem brilho. O cabelo úmido, molhava o vestido que ela usava, sem que ela sequer notasse. Aproximou-se dela com cuidado, secando os fios úmidos com a toalha. O cheiro de rosas que o cabelo da jovem emanava era inebriante. Assim que terminou sua tarefa, fê-la sentar-se na cama, e abraçou de maneira carinhosa.

– Por que está chorando? – ele perguntou, mantendo-a envolta no abraço.

– Fui tão cega. – ela balbuciou. – Eu procurei tanto por algo, em lugares tão distantes, quando ele se escondia ao meu lado. E eu não fui capaz de ver.

– Não, não foi. – ele sussurrou-lhe. – Você não pode ver porque não era visível. Não era possível que você identificasse Marin como Niké. Essa possibilidade jamais passara por sua cabeça, nem pela a de nenhum de nós.

– Fui tão cega... tão cega... – as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

– Dione, você não foi cega. A única coisa que poderia identificar a Marin era o fato que o Cavaleiro de Leão sempre se apaixonava por ela. Mas você nunca foi informada disso. Nem mesmo Atena sabia disso.

– Tão cega… - ela soluçou, afundando a cabeça no abraço do cavaleiro.

Shura respirou profundamente. Ela estava tão frágil em seu abraço, tão tentadoramente frágil. Cada lágrima parecia pedir-lhe consolo. Cada soluço parecia implorar-lhe carinho. Inconscientemente envolveu-lhe ainda mais no abraço, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Dione voltou o rosto vermelho para Shura, seus olhos pareciam suplicar algo ao cavaleiro, num convite mudo. Ou seria os próprios olhos do cavaleiro, que viam nos da amazona, sua própria súplica refletida? Shura sequer tentou responder essa dúvida. Seguindo seus desejos mais profundos, beijou a face da amazona, recolhendo com os lábios, as lágrimas salgadas que escorriam. Assim que se deu conta do que fazia, afastou o rosto, esperando a reação da amazona. Sem qualquer controle sobre as próprias ações, Dione fechou os olhos, num convite silencioso aos lábios de Shura.

Shura sucumbiu ao próprio desejo ao ver a amazona ali, de olhos fechados. O rosto ainda estava um pouco vermelho pelas lágrimas, assim como os lábios convidativos, que estavam entreabertos. Aproximou-se com cuidado, temendo que qualquer movimento brusco pudesse tirá-la dali. Tocou-lhe os lábios despretensiosamente, um simples roçar. Mas a corrente elétrica que percorreu o próprio corpo o assustou. Tomou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza, beijando-os lentamente. Sua língua passou a circundá-los pedindo permissão para adentrar a boca da jovem, e quando ela cedeu, julgou-se nos Campos Elíseos.

Nenhum dos dois soube precisar em que momento aquele beijo temeroso havia se transformado numa explosão. Em algum momento desconhecido, Shura havia enlaçado a cintura da jovem aprofundando o beijo, o que foi prontamente correspondido pela mesma. Quando percebeu, a jovem estava em seu colo, beijando-o de uma maneira que passava longe do casto. As unhas compridas da Amazona arranhavam-lhe as costas e a nuca, enquanto as mãos do Cavaleiro mantinham-na junto de si. Afastaram-se relutantes, pela única necessidade de respirar. Suas respirações entrecortadas e ofegantes chocavam-se, enquanto suas testas permaneciam unidas.

– Isso é loucura. – ela disse, sem se afastar nenhum milímetro sequer.

– Por que? – ele perguntou temeroso.

– Eu deveria te odiar.

– E não odeia?

– Acho que falhei miseravelmente em te odiar. – ela sorriu levemente.– Mas isso não deixa de ser uma loucura.

– Se não me odeia, por que é loucura?

– Não sei… - ela respirou fundo, se levantando e acertando a própria roupa. – Talvez pelo fato do meu irmão quase ter sido morto. Talvez pelo fato da minha discípula ser a reencarnação da Deusa Niké. Talvez porque a guerra contra Ares se aproxima. Talvez porque nossa última conversa civilizada foi quando eu tinha nove anos.

– Adianta você se torturar? Adianta culpar-se por tudo? Adianta tentar mudar o passado? – ele perguntou segurando-a pela mão. – Adianta ignorar o que sente?

Pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado ao Templo de Capricórnio, Dione observou o cavaleiro. "_Provavelmente ele tomou banho num outro banheiro do Templo", _pensou ao notar os cabelos úmidos, além da calça de moletom e da regata branca, que lhe cobriam o corpo definido, e não mais a armadura dourada. Aquele que estava diante dela era apenas Shura, um homem comum, com seus desejos, fraquezas, erros e acertos. E não o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. "_Porque demorei tantos anos para perceber essa sutil, mas gritante diferença?", _perguntou-se ao se aproximar dele.

Beijou-o com sutileza, apenas provando o gosto que aqueles lábios possuíam. Por quantos anos desejara beijar aquela boca? Por quantos anos julgara-se louca por esse desejo? Ela já não sabia. Julgara-o e condenara-o culpado pela morte do irmão. Mas em nenhum momento ele a julgara por suas falhas. Em nenhum momento ele lhe apontara o dedo, jogando-lhe na cara, tudo o que tinha feito injustamente contra ele. Ele apenas estava ali, ao seu lado. Apoiando-a, vigiando-a, guardando-a, amando-a.

– Desculpe. – ela disse, deixando as lágrimas tocarem o ombro do cavaleiro. – Julguei você por tantos anos. O condenei por tantos crimes. E quando eu sou a errada, você está ao meu lado. Você nunca reclamou das minhas acusações. Nunca me julgou por minhas falhas. – ela suspirou, abraçando-o. – Obrigada.

– O passado não importa, quando temos todo um futuro pela frente. – ele disse beijando-lhe o pescoço. – A única coisa que lhe peço é uma chance. Uma única chance de me aproximar de você. Uma única chance para amar você.

Testando os limites do cavaleiro, voltou a sentar em seu colo, arrancando-lhe um gemido abafado. Intensificou ainda mais o beijo, provando o sabor da boca do espanhol. Sentia as mãos dele percorrem-lhe as costas e a lateral do corpo, e a cada toque sua pele parecia queimar. A medida que o desejo de ambos aumentava, o cavaleiro sutilmente a afastava de si. Aproximou-se novamente, sentindo o desejo do cavaleiro roçar-lhe a coxa descoberta, sob a calça de moletom. Viu-o tentar se afastar, e aproximou a boca do ouvido do cavaleiro.

– Está com medo de mim? – sussurrou e a pele do cavaleiro se arrepiou. Ele negou com a cabeça, enquanto explorava o pescoço da amazona que lhe fora exposto. – Então porque está com medo de que eu me aproxime. – ela perguntou se aproximando novamente, e vendo-o recuar. – Você não me quer?

– Não faça isso comigo. – ele pediu num fio de voz, enquanto ela lhe beijava o pescoço. – Quero-a com toda a minha alma, mas não por uma só noite. Quero-a por toda a vida.

Dione ficou estática ao ouvi-lo sussurrar aquelas palavras, deixando de beijá-lo. Arrepiou-se e sua respiração tornou-se falha. Passou a olhá-lo no fundo dos olhos, buscando a veracidade daquelas palavras.

– _Yo te amo_. – ele disse em espanhol. E ela sentiu o mundo parar por um instante. Sabia que quando ele falava em sua língua mãe devia-se a seu nervosismo ou ansiedade. Mas naquele momento, aquelas palavras soaram ainda mais verdadeiras do que se tivessem sido ditas em grego. Aquilo era uma prova de que aquela declaração saíra do fundo do coração do cavaleiro. – _Yo siempre te ame._

– Também te amo. – ela confessou depois de anos e ele teve a certeza que estava nos Campos Elíseos.

Suas bocas uniram-se num beijo intenso, onde suas almas pareciam se encontrar. Todos os anos perdidos estavam naquele beijo. Todo o sentimento que ficara reprimido estava ali. Shura abraçou-a, exigindo mais daquele beijo, e Dione gemeu em sua boca. Ofegante, o cavaleiro abandonou a boca rosa, beijando a tez queimada de sol. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo da amazona, detendo-se nos seios da mesma. Acariciou-os com deleite, fazendo com que a jovem arqueasse. Isso só o convidou a ir além. Delicadamente, deixou as mãos correrem pelos ombros da amazona, retirando-lhe as alças do vestido, que caíram em sua cintura. Ficou maravilhado com a visão que teve, tomando um dos seios em sua boca. Sugou-o maravilhado com o sabor daquela pele que cheirava a rosas.

Deitou Dione sobre sua cama, retirando-lhe por completo o vestido. Não conteve um riso malicioso ao ver a peça íntima que a mesma usava. Ao ver a expressão do cavaleiro, Dione ergueu-se apoiada nos cotovelos, para ver o que lhe atraía e teve que rir junto com ele ao constatar a lingerie que seu irmão lhe havia enviado.

– Acho que o Aioros exagerou dessa vez. – ela riu ao observar o símbolo do signo de capricórnio estampado na peça vermelha.

– Bem que eu estranhei o sorriso dele ao me entregar as roupas. – Shura sorriu com malícia. – Mas eu gostei. É bem interessante, mas eu a prefiro bem longe de você.

Shura iniciou um novo beijo apaixonado, mas abandonou a boca da amazona rapidamente, passando a distribuir beijos molhados pelo abdômen bem trabalhado. Mas Shura foi surpreendido pela amazona, antes mesmo que pudesse tocar a última peça que lhe cobria o corpo. Dione puxou o cavaleiro, invertendo as posições. Sentou-se sobre seu membro, ainda coberto pelo moletom, fazendo-o gemer. Sorriu ao vê-lo tão entregue, mas aproveitou essa entrega para retirar-lhe rapidamente a camisa, exibindo o torso trabalhado. Talvez algum deus havia esculpido aquele peitoral. Ou seria obra de um dos famosos artistas mortais? Ela não queria saber. Passou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço e face do cavaleiro, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo-o gemer novamente. Dione beijou-o com afinco, mas assim como ele havia feito, abandonou-lhe a boca deixando-o sedento por mais.

A jovem passou a retirar-lhe a calça de moletom, restando apenas uma cueca boxer preta. _"Zeus!"_, pensou, _"Perfeição é pouco pra definir esse homem"_. Enroscou os dedos no elástico da última peça que ele vestia, retirando-a lentamente, deixando exposto o membro rijo. O olhar nada casto que ela dirigiu a parte recém exposta do cavaleiro fez com que ele tomasse conta da situação novamente, jogando-a na cama, sob si. E finalmente retirou a última e tentadora peça que cobria aquele corpo que ele tanto desejava. Permaneceu observando-a por alguns instantes: estava levemente corada, mas um sorriso divertido se formava em sua face. Voltou a beijá-la por toda a extensão do abdômen, descendo uma das mãos até sua umidade. Sentiu que respiração dela tornava-se mais rápida.

Massageou-a enquanto beijava-lhe um dos seios. Mas ainda não estava satisfeito. Queria prová-la. Abandonou o seio em questão, descendo lentamente, passando a tocá-la com sua língua. Sentiu Dione estremecer levemente quando a provou, e isso o instigou a ir além. Inseriu um dedo em sua cavidade úmida, fazendo-a agarrar-se aos seus cabelos. Enlouqueceu-a o quanto pode, até que a sentiu estremecer sobre a cama, enquanto espasmos tomavam-lhe o corpo. Ergueu-se deitando ao lado dela, e viu-a procurar seu membro rijo com as mãos. Viu-a manipulá-lo lentamente, com movimentos firmes. Sabia que se continuasse assim, derramar-se-ia ali mesmo. Ela o enlouquecia com pequenos atos. Impediu com uma das mãos que ela continuasse a manipular seu membro. Sua respiração estava pesada, e ele fechou os olhos em busca de controle.

Vendo isso, Dione o puxou sobre si, fazendo-o encaixar-se entre suas pernas de maneira convidativa. Atendendo ao pedido mudo, penetrou-a lentamente, beijando-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente. Dione correspondeu com a mesma paixão. Lentamente Shura a estocava, num ritmo cadenciado, que arrancava gemidos da jovem. Intensificou o ritmo ao ouvi-la pedir por mais. Não poderia negar nada a ela. O ritmo das estocadas ia aumentando gradualmente numa velocidade que lhes pertencia. Seus corpos entendiam-se assim como suas almas. A fina camada de suor, o cheiro de rosas, os gemidos dela abafados pelos beijos dele. Tudo seguia um ritmo próprio deles. Shura procurava conter a urgência com que ansiava por aquilo. Mas Dione não fazia qualquer questão. Ela queria mais... queria pertencer a ele. Enlaçou-o com suas pernas, dando-o mais acesso. Shura aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, e sentiu-a contrair-se em espasmos, chegando ao ápice. Estocou-a por mais algumas poucas vezes, antes de se derramar dentro dela, tombando ao seu lado na cama completamente exausto. Exausto mais realizado.

– Te amo. – ele disse puxando-a para perto de si, fazendo-a repousar em seu peito.

– Cansado? – ela perguntou com a face avermelhada.

– Um pouco. – ele sorriu.

– Feliz? – ela perguntou por fim.

– Nunca fui tão feliz. – ele sorriu, beijando-a carinhosamente.

_Adormeceram abraçados naquela noite. E apesar da guerra que se aproximava, seus corações estavam em paz. Porque por fim, eles estavam juntos._

------------------x------------------

**Epílogo**

E por fim, naquela noite, a tempestade caiu sobre o Santuário. Tão violenta quando a verdadeira Tempestade que caía sobre os moradores daquele lugar. Mas, ainda que os ventos agitassem as árvores, ainda que a chuva encharcasse o solo, ainda que os raios iluminassem os céus, ainda que os trovões estremecessem a terra... Ainda assim, eles estariam juntos, como almas gêmeas que eram. Mesmo que houvesse entre eles mágoas, feridas, divindades... Eles estavam unidos por algo superior a isso. Algo que estava além da compreensão divina. Algo que somente um coração humano poderia sentir. Estavam unidos por um amor que as eras não puderam apagar. Nem as tragédias que os acometeram. Um amor tão grande quanto o Universo. Um amor que não teme a morte. Um amor que sobrevive a tudo. Um amor verdadeiro.

**FIM?**

**Continua em Tempestade...**

_Nota: O epílogo serve tanto para Aioria e Marin quanto para Shura e Dione. Na verdade, ele fala dos dois casais e do amor que os une._

------------------x------------------

**N/A:** Chegou ao fim! Prelúdio finalmente chegou ao fim, mas a história ainda não acabou. Em breve "Tempestade" contará o que acontece depois das revelações. Contará o que Ares e suas Generais estão tramando e também nos mostrará o que um amor verdadeiro pode fazer. Em breve... uhahuauh.

Resposta aos não-logados

Krika Haruno: _Todas nós queremos um Aioria... é fato huauhauhhua. Que bom que tenha gostado da fic e muito obrigada por acompanhá-la!! Em breve (lê-se em fevereiro) vou começar a publicar a continuação, que contará o que o destino reserva para Aioria e Marin. Beijinhos!!_

Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos!! Não deixem de acompanhar o desfecho dessa história em Tempestade, que sai em fevereiro, depois das minhas férias como ficwriter, conselheira amorosa, estudante e pião-de-obras uauhahuauh.

Beijinhos

Dra. Nina

_**Em OFF...**_

**Aioros:** Pode ir parando por ai, Dra. Nina!! Eu quero minha parte nos agradecimentos.

**Dra. Nina:** Pelo que?

**Aioros:** Ora, eu tive uma atuação significativa nesse rolo do Shura com a Dione.

**Dra. Nina:** Teve? *indiferente*

**Aioros:** Lógico!! Eu sempre incentivei os dois.

**Dra. Nina:** Mas faltou discrição para fazê-lo.

**Aioros:** Nada que fosse sutil funcionaria com aqueles dois. Junte a inflexibilidade do Shura com a teimosia da Dione. Isso nunca daria certo sem meus conselhos.

**Dra. Nina:** Não daria certo?? Nem se ele matasse você novamente estragaria as coisas. Aquela tensão sexual entre os dois estava carregando o ambiente. Chegava ser constrangedor.

**Aioros:** Não gostei da piadinha ¬¬

**Dra. Nina:** Desculpa, não resisti *sorriso colgate*. Mas confesso que a idéia da lingerie foi perfeita.

**Aioros:** Você gostou, não foi?

**Dra. Nina:** Foi criativo e engraçado.

**Aioros:** Não disse? Sou um ótimo casamenteiro. *sorriso triunfante*

**Dra. Nina:** Menos... menos...

**Aioros: **Confessa que você amou minhas táticas.

**Dra. Nina:** Ok, você foi muito bem.

**Aioros:** Eu não disse? Ela me ama.

**Dra. Nina:** Convencido...

**Aioros:** Bom pessoal, até a próxima!!

**Dra. Nina:** *olha para Aioros com cara feia* Pessoal, até a próxima

**Aioros:** Não me imite, por favor. *indiferente*

**Dra. Nina:** A fic é minha, se eu quiser você nem aparece na próxima

**Aioros:** Nãoooooo. Serei bonzinho, eu prometo. Beijo pessoal! Fui!

**Dra. Nina:** Correção: Fomos!!


End file.
